Justice League of America
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Forced to work together to protect the cities they live in and love, superheroes join together to stop any evil that tries to get in their way. Follow along as we witness the origin of some heroes and the personal struggles others go through. Heroes get their own time to shine but sometimes a threat is too big for just one person to stop. Please leave reviews, I appreciate it.
1. Batman Part 1

Mr. Freeze Part 1

Joker was strapped into a straight jacket and held in the middle of a prison cell in Arkham Asylum. He was laughing like he usually does and was bobbing his head around.

"Oh Batsy think he's gotten rid of me. That old fool." Joker said to himself. Just then the floor beneath began to rumble. He was in one of the towers of Arkham and for the floor to rumble this high up was extremely strange. The door to the tower came flying into the room as three silhouettes stood in the door way.

"Mr. J? Is that you?" Harley asked. She had on a military vest and ripped up cargo pants with blood splattered on them. In her hand looked like a pole with a bunch of sharp objects taped to the end of it. Her hair was dyed two colors. One side was black and the other was red. She had a bunch of needles with different chemicals in them strapped to a utility belt she had on. Next to her stood the monstrous Bane. He also had on a military vest and black cargo pants with combat boots on. He had the green tubes going into his back. He had on black finger-less gloves and a black ski mask.

"It is him!" Harley yelled out and ran to him. Bane stepped into the room as a bunch of alarms started going off. Harley rustled Joker's green short hair and hugged him tight.

"Let go of me Harley!" Joker snapped at her. "This was supposed to be a quiet mission remember?" Joker asked her.

"We couldn't all get to you without being loud." Harley tried to reason with the one she loved.

"Come on we gotta hurry." the third person said. It was Firefly, who had on a yellow mask with red eyes. He had on a armored suit that was black with yellow going down the middle. He had on a yellow backpack and held two yellow flamethrowers in his hand. The backpack was also a jet pack that allowed him to fly.

"Get me out of this thing then." Joker said struggling to break free. Harley slid the bladed poll down his straight jacket cutting all the straps off. The jacket fell off and Joker stepped out of the cell and out of the tower onto a large catwalk above the Asylum. He had on an orange jumpsuit and his pale skin looked even paler in the moonlight.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand." Joker said as the three stood behind.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in the batcave as an alert went off. Something was happening at Arkham and he needed to get over there and see what it was. He pressed a button on the computer and a glass case slowly ascended from the ground next to the computer. It was his batsuit and it was all black with a dark grey circle around the black bat symbol on the costume's chest. He began to take off his suit as Alfred walked down the steps and onto the fist floor of the batcave.

"I brought you some dinner sir." Alfred said.

"Not now Alfred. There's something happening at Arkham." Bruce said putting on the suit. He equipped a utility belt that had batarangs, smoke bombs, and a grappling hook on it. Just then, someone was heard walking down the steps.

"Where you headed?" the person asked.

"There's a breakout at Arkham." Bruce said, now fully suited.

"Can I join you?" the person asked, standing next to Alfred.

"No Jason, you stay here. I want to handle this alone." Bruce said, putting on the cowl. Jason Todd rolled his eyes at his mentor and sat down at the batcomputer.

"Whatever." he said. The batmobile started raising on a platofrm as Bruce, now Batman, walked towards it. He got in and closed the door. It was completely black and had two seats on the inside. A part of the cave began to open and Batman went flying in the batcar through the exit and out into Gotham.

* * *

"Nora you need to get here now!" Victor Fries said into his cellphone.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." she answered him and then hanging up. Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogenicist. His wife was sick and there was no cure to the illness. He had figured out a way to save her though. He had built a freeze gun that would be able to save her life. She would not die while inside the ice and eventually he could help find a cure for the disease. Soon someone tried to buzz into the lab he was in. Victor ran to the door and hit the intercom.

"Who is it?" he asked nervously.

"Nora." she said laughing. He buzzed her in and the door slid open. In walked his wife and he brought her to the center of the room.

"What's going on Victor?" she asked.

"I've found out a way to save you." Victor said smiling.

"Sweetie, I appreciate this, but there is no way." she said sadly.

"I have a plan honey." Victor said, revealing his freeze gun.

"What is that?"

"It's a freeze gun sweetheart. What I will do is freeze you, which will preserve your body long enough to find a cure for the disease." Victor said picking up the gun.

"Victor-" Nora said.

"Trust me!" Victor begged, starting to tear up.

"Okay. I trust you." she said to his surprise. She backed away from the gun a bit and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and picked up the gun as a voice came through on the intercom.

"Victor! Its Boyle! I came here for that gun now let me in!" Fred Boyle, Victor Fries's boss, yelled. Victor aimed the gun at Nora as the door was beginning to be pushed open.


	2. Batman Part 2

Mr. Freeze Part 2

The door swung open and in walked Ferris Boyle followed by two guys in suits. He stormed up to Victor and placed a hand on the gun.

"Give me this gun Victor. You made it for me, not your own personal use." Ferris told him.

"I will give it to you sir. I need it real quick though." Victor said, trying to wiggle his hand away. Victor placed his finger on the trigger and was about to freeze Nora when Ferris hit something on the gun. It sparked and Victor pulled the trigger at the same time. His eyes went wide as the gun began to send out an explosion, sending Ferris flying across the room. Victor and Nora also went flying. Victor opened his eyes to see Nora not moving on an icy floor. He looked around and saw Boyle was gone but his two men laid on the ground too. He looked around and saw the whole room had been completely turned into ice. He tried getting up and hobbled over to Nora. It was weird, the room was completely ice but his body felt like it wasn't cold at all. He looked down at Nora who wasn't breathing. He dropped to his knees and put his ear to her chest.

"Nora." he whispered. He felt her pulse and began to tear up.

"Nora wake up." he said to her, shaking her body. He felt her pulse again and got nothing in return. He stood up and hobbled over to a glass case with a blue suit inside. He pressed a button on the panel outside the suit, and it felt to the ground. He began to put on the suit and finished with the clear helmet. It looked like military gear but it wasn't. It had tubes that ran along it that allowed cold air to be spread all over Victor's body. A case on the back was what provided the cold air for him.

"I am going to find Boyle and kill him." he swore to himself. He picked up the gun and walked towards the door. He came to the conclusion that he would need the suit to survive.

"The room's temperature is freezing but it felt normal to me. The ray must have did something to me..." he was trying t piece together what happened. He opened the door and stepped out of the lab, now igloo.

* * *

Batman arrived at Arkham and stomped on the brakes of the batmobile. He arrived at the entrance where six prisoners stood with lead pipes.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Batman." one of the prisoners said walking towards the batmobile. Batman shot out of the roof of the car and landed on the prisoner, knocking him out. Another prisoner ran at him, and Batman easily side stepped him. The prisoner turned around to receive a batarang to the face, knocking him out. Batman caught the batarang as it came back to him and placed it back in his utility belt. Two prisoners tried to rush Batman after that. One swung a lead pipe at Batman's head, causing Batman to duck and punch the prisoner in the stomach. The second prisoner ran around behind Batman, only to get grabbed and thrown into the first one. One of the prisoners still standing ran back inside of Arkham, leaving Batman to interrogate the last one.

"Who broke out?!" Batman asked, grabbing the man by the neck.

"J-j-j-" the prisoner tried to say. Batman punched him across the face, taking care of him.

"Well if it isn't The Bats." He heard a familiar female voice say.

"Harley." Batman simply said. She appeared from the left side of the building holding a poll with sharp knives taped to it.

"It is finally time I break you." Batman heard from the right side. He turned to see Bane walking out. Bane cracked his knuckles, and then his neck and finally stood there staring down Batman.

"Bane."

"HAHAHA Batsy, you came!" Batman heard from the sky. Descending towards Batman was The Joker. He landed in front of the batmoblie with Firefly right next to him. Batman looked around at the four and didn't know who to go for first. He was looking at Harley when he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the batmobile. He groaned and grabbed his side and looked back at Bane smiling. Bane and Harley walked out of the Arkham area as Firefly torched the entrance.

"I hate to cut this short, but the plan was to never fight you. Until we meet again." The Joker said, blowing Batman a kiss. Harley ran into Batman and grabbed one of hi smoke-bombs off his belt. She immediately threw it on the ground as Batman covered his face.

As the smoke cleared he looked around at saw that the 4 villains had gotten away somehow. He slammed his fist down on the batmobile as Jason Todd came in over the earpiece he wore.

"Uh, Bruce, we got a slight problem." Jason said.

"What is it?" Batman asked, holding two fingers to his ear.

"There was an explosion."

"Where?" Batman asked, getting into the batmobile.

"Wayne Enterprises." Jason Todd quickly said, as Batman shot off back into Gotham.


	3. Batman Part 3

Mr. Freeze Part 3

Batman arrived at Wayne Enterprises and sprung out of the batmobile. He began walking towards the entrance of the building when people came running out screaming and waving their arms. Batman saw a man in a huge blue suit with a clear helmet over his head walking towards him with a huge gun.

"Out of my way Batman." Victor Fries said.

"Victor?" Batman asked.

"I am no longer Victor. I am a monster." Victor said.

"What happened?"

"Boyle, he tried to take this gun away from me, but instead he took away the one person that touched my heart. So now I will take his life from this world." Victor said, walking past Batman.

"Victor you can't kill him." Batman said grabbing his shoulder.

"I am not Victor Fries. I am Mr. Freeze." he said turning around and punching Batman right across the face.

"Very creative." Batman said after stumbling backwards. He threw a punch at Freeze and caused him to back up. He grabbed a batarang off his belt saw Freeze aiming the gun at him. He tried to jump out of the way as a ice blast hit his feet. Batman dropped to the ground with his feet encased in a thick block of ice. He tried to break free but had no luck. Mr. Freeze aimed the gun at Batman's head before a blinding light came speeding towards them. The light went crashing into the wall as a figure came crashing down onto Mr. Freeze knocking him to the ground. The person pulled out a bo staff and spun it around. Freeze blasted the gun at the person, who dodged the ice blast. He rolled onto his knee and looked up to see Freeze speeding off in a car. Batman continued to struggle and break free from the ice block keeping him down.

"Need help there Bruce?" the person asked walking towards Batman.

"Grayson." Batman said simply as he gave up. "Why are you here?"

"Well it seemed my old mentor needed a little help." Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, said looking down at Bruce. Just then a red, green, and yellow motorcycle pulled up to the two as Jason Todd in his Robin gear walked over to Bruce with some sort of device.

"What is that?" Bruce asked.

"Mini-heater." Jason said placing it on the ice covering Bruce's feet until it fully melted. Bruce stood up and nodded at Jason.

"Look who needed me after all." Jason said shaking his head at Bruce.

"Let's get back to the batcave." Bruce said walking towards the batmobile.

"You aren't going to thank me?" Dick asked.

"Thank you for letting Mr. Freeze get away?" Bruce said as a rhetorical question.

"I saved your ass." Dick said walking towards Bruce.

"You let the bad guy get away. I had it handled." Bruce said as the batmobile's roof raised.

"Um guys lets not get into arguments now." Jason said looking back and forth at the two.

"You were about to become a batcicle." Dick said getting into Bruce's face.

"To be fair, it's Bruce's thing to add bat in front of words." Jason said trying to step between the two. Bruce shot Jason a look before looking back at Dick.

"I had it covered. If you weren't there I would've been able to subdue him." Bruce said.

"I can't believe you. I saved you and you can't even thank me. You know what? I'm glad I'm not your sidekick anymore." Dick said getting onto his motorcycle and driving off.

"That was a nice reunion." Jason said getting onto his motorcycle.

"The greatest." Bruce said getting into the batmobile and driving back to Wayne Manor with Jason Todd riding next to him.

* * *

Victor Fries, now Mr. Freeze, got out of his car and walked towards the doors of the hospital. People looked at him in horror as he walked right by them and into the hospital nearest to Wayne Enterprises. He turned to look at the lady at the desk and aimed his gun at her.

"Ferris Boyle." he said. The lady grabbed a clipboard and began to flip pages looking for what room he was in, and if he was even there.

"Room eighteen. First floor." she said, sitting down.

"Thank you." Victor said nodding at her and walking through the doors to the hospital rooms. He walked by multiple doctors, nurses, and patients who all looked at him with complete shock and awe. To them they saw a man in a huge blue suit, with a clear helmet, a huge blue gun, and almost blue skin. He continued walking, staring at each room number as he past the door. Sixteen, seventeen, and finally he arrived at room eighteen. He kicked the door twice, as it fell in and saw his old boss lying on the hospital bed in the room.

"Victor..." Ferris said in shock.

"You have taken the one person I held closest to my heart." Victor said walking towards Ferris who hadn't moved.

"I didn't do anything! You took the gun, you aimed it, and you pulled the trigger!" Ferris argued.

"You had to tamper with it. It would have been all yours had you just let me save her." Victor said aiming the gun at Ferris.

"What are you gonna do? Freeze me?" Ferris asked chuckling at him.

"I will freeze you, yes. But I will freeze you to the point where your life is taken from you. I will make you pay for killing the one person I love. After I deal with you I will make everyone feel my pain. I will take away that special person from everyone in Gotham." Victor said placing his finger over the trigger.

"You are crazy. You won't get away with this Victor." Ferris said as cop cars pulled up outside the hospital.


	4. Batman Part 4

Mr. Freeze Part 4

"Freeze, uh, Freeze!" Commissioner James Gordon yelled from behind the wall of the emergency room Ferris Boyle and Mr. Freeze were in.

"We got you surrounded, come out with your hands up, and the gun on the ground." Aaron Cash shouted out holding a pistol in both hands.

"We should just rush 'em. Have us three go in and have the boys outside smash the window in." Frank Boles said leaning against the wall, his gun still holstered.

"I don't know how you did it Frank, but you become dumber every time we go out into the field." Aaron said.

"Both of you shut up. We have to be ready. Both men in there are wanted." James said angered by the two.

Just then Michael Lane came rushing into the hospital and ran right up behind Aaron Cash, completely out of breath.

"What is it Lane?" Frank asked, just now pulling out his gun. Michael tried to talk but had to catch his breath before he could even speak. Michael did however point to the main hallway where Frank began walking. He looked out at the entrance to the hospital as the doors came flying towards him. He went crashing into the wall as three figures walked into the hospital.

"Well, well, well. Sorry to intrude on this little party." Joker said walking in with Bane and Firefly right behind him. He walked up to Frank Boles who was sitting down and leaning against the wall. He aimed his gun at Joker who easily knocked it out of his hand.

"What was that? Trying to kill me? Ha!" Joker said punching Frank right in the jaw, knocking him out. James Gordon pulled the walkie talkie off of his belt and held the side of it.

"Outside team how is it looking?" Gordon said into the walkie talkie. He got static back in return and a huge laugh from The Joker.

"Now it appears you have something we want Commissioner. You can either make this really simple." Joker said in a light tone. "Or really difficult." he said in a more dark tone. "Hand over the icicle." Joker said.

"He is wanted for criminal charges." Gordon said.

"There is no way we are handing him over." Aaron said.

"I guess this will be difficult." Joker said snapping his fingers. Four men with clown masks walked in with shotguns and aimed them at the Aaron Cash, James Gordon, and Michael Lane. The four men pushed them back past room eighteen. Firefly stepped forward and fired his flamethrowers at the floor in front of the three Gotham City Police Department officers. Two of the Joker men walked into the room only to run out with blasts of ice fired at them. They both were encased in huge blocks of ice and slid into the wall. Joker smiled and walked into the doorway.

"Mr. Freeze is it? How would you feel if I told you something?" Joker asked.

"Leave now, so I may kill this man." Mr. Freeze said.

"Oh you can kill him in front of me. I wouldn't care. But with me, you can kill much more." Joker said smiling.

"Don't let him kill me!" Ferris Boyle yelled at Joker from the hospital bed. Joker pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ferris Boyle.

"Oh shut up will you? We are having a conversation here!" Joker said pulling the trigger as a flag popped out of the gun with the word BANG written across it.

"HA HA HA HA!" Joker laughed. "Oh that gets me every time." Joker said wiping his eye with a finger.

"What could you do for me?" Freeze asked.

"I could make you a star baby. I could make people fear you all over. You could get vengeance. You just gotta sign your name to the devil first." Joker said smiling. He walked out of the hospital room and past Bane and Firefly. Those two and the two remaining Joker henchmen followed him outside when Freeze stood behind the group.

"I'll join." he said.

"I thought you would." Joker said smiling, as a helicopter landed with Harley flying it. The six entered the helicopter as a firetruck pulled up to the hospital. Running past the firemen as they entered the building, was Ferris Boyle. Frank Boles finally awoke and watched as the firemen put out the fire blocking Gordon, Cash, and Lane.

"They're gone." Frank said.

"Damn." Aaron said.

"Boyle and Freeze got away too. With them, I don't know." Michael said.

"Let's get back to the Department. We have to put out a notice for all of them." James said, walking out of the hospital, the three following close behind.


	5. Batman Part 5

Mr. Freeze Part 5

"Tea Master Wayne?" Alfred asked Bruce Wayne who was sitting at the batcomputer. Next to him was Jason Todd who was spinning around in a chair and throwing a football in the air and catching.

"No thanks Alfred. I'm busy." Bruce said. He was watching security footage at the hospital where Victor Fries decided to join The Joker's team. "I have to figure out what Joker is trying to do."

"Destroy Gotham. Duh!" Jason said, pulling up next to Bruce and looking at the screen. "It would be so much easier if we killed him Bruce."

"We don't kill, Jason. How many times do I have to tell you this? If we kill we are just like them. We would scoop to their level." Bruce said with a stern expression on his face. Just then Bruce got an alert on the batcomputer. Two guys were talking about Joker and his gang were planning on attacking, and killing, Harvey Dent. He was giving a speech to the people of Gotham on how he would help stop the crime going tonight. Bruce looked at the time and the speech was less than twenty minutes from now.

"If we hurry, we can get there just as it starts." Jason said, now suited in his Robin gear. Bruce got up as a glass case rose out of the ground and he began to suit up himself.

"Uh, Master Bruce, before you go, Thomas Elliot is on the phone and would like to speak with you." Alfred said, walking back into the batcave with a phone.

"Not now Alfred. And let Dick know he should try to get to the Dent speech as quick as he can." Bruce, now Batman, said as he and Robin entered the batmobile and shot off into Gotham.

* * *

"And I, Harvey Dent, plan to put an end to all criminal activity here in Gotham." Harvey Dent said, standing behind a podium outside city hall. People cheered and clapped as Dent smiled at what he said. The police force stood behind him and he got ready to continue his speech. "And furthermore-" Dent began to say as the noise of a helicopter filled the air. Everyone looked up as a green and purple helicopter landed on the street next to where the speech was happening. Out of the helicopter appeared multiple men with clown masks followed by The Joker, Bane, and Mr. Freeze.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harvey Dent." Joker said smiling. The police pulled out their guns but were immediately surrounded by the clown henchmen. Bane walked up to two bodyguards next to Harvey and smashed their heads together, knocking them out. Mr. Freeze then froze all the cops in the area as the three villains surrounded Harvey Dent.

"We don't like that you are trying to stop crime Mr. Dent. You see, it doesn't tickle my fancy." Joker said, as he began to pull out a pistol from his jacket.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Harvey asked, not showing any sign of fear.

"You are damn right I'm gonna kill you." Joker said, his smile growing. He brought the gun to Harvey's head as the people looked on in fear. Just then, something came flying out of the air and hit the gun out of Joker's hand. Joker quickly turned and saw Batman and Robin standing across the street from City Hall.

"You all are going to Arkham." Batman said, as he started walking towards the trio.

"It's Bats!" Joker said, clapping his hands. "Oh I'm so glad you made it. Now you can witness the de-" Joker said before getting pushed to the ground. A man ran up to Harvey Dent and pulled out a small glass tube.

"This is for Sionis!" the man yelled. He threw the liquid in the tube at Harvey, who yelled in pain as it hit his face. More police pulled up to the scene as Robin took down the man who hurt Harvey. An ambulance arrived just in time and was able to get Harvey away as Joker's henchmen began attacking the police. Batman was picked up by Bane and threw across the street into a building, where he fell to the ground. Robin was hit in the back by Mr. Freeze's gun, and he fell to the ground. Someone then jumped in and kicked Mr. Freeze's back, knocking him forward.

"Am I late to the party?" Nightwing asked as Bane charged at him. He rolled out of the way and Bane went crashing into one of the column's outside of city hall. Nightwing turned his attention to Joker who had a gun pointed at Robin's head.

"Think this through bird brain." Joker said as he tightened his grip around Robin's neck. Robin grabbed Joker's head and flipped him off and onto the ground. He picked up the gun and aimed it at Joker's head.

"Robin! Don't!" Nightwing yelled, running to him.

"If I do this it will be over! The Prince of Crime dead!" Robin yelled back as he looked down at Joker ho was laughing.

"Do it and your as bad as him! What would Batman say? Or do?" Nightwing said. Robin looked over at Batman who was dodging attacks from both Bane and Mr. Freeze. Robin looked back down at Joker and closed his eyes. His finger slowly started to move on the trigger. Nightwing watched on and Joker's smile grew when finally, a gun shot was heard through the air.


	6. Batman - Finale 1

Mr. Freeze - Finale

Robin's eyes went wide and looked down at Joker. Joker had a puzzled look on his face as Nightwing turned around. Clutching his shoulder and dropping to his knees was Commissioner James Gordon. A Joker henchmen had shot him in the shoulder right before Robin was about to shoot Joker. Robin dropped the gun and ran at the henchmen. He jumped over him and landed behind him. He elbowed him in the back and swept his leg under the henchmen's, knocking him to the ground. He kicked the man's pistol away as James was taken over to a nearby ambulance. Batman was held up against a wall by Mr. Freeze as Bane was hitting him with quick body shots. Nightwing ran over to Batman and jumped onto Bane's back. Robin was about to run over to Batman when his leg was grabbed, and he was pulled to the ground. He looked back to see Joker, now standing above him with a pistol in his hands. He shook his head and smiled.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance bird boy." Joker said as he cocked the pistol. He aimed it at Robin's face when he was tackled to the ground. Aaron Cash picked up the pistol Joker had and aimed it down at him. Frank Boles ran over and helped pick Robin up. Michael Lane ran over to Back Aaron Cash up and pulled out his own pistol. Joker smiled as he looked at the two officers.

"Boys, boys. Can't we make a deal here?" Joker asked.

"You're funny." Michael said.

"No, I'm The Joker." he said smiling. Michael squinted his eyes as Aaron Cash dropped to the ground. Standing behind him was Harley Quinn who had knocked out Aaron with a pipe. Michael looked at her in horror as Joker pulled him down and punched him across the face. Robin jumped to his feet as Joker stood up. He patted his suit and walked next to Harley Quinn.

"So it's two against one. Make your move bird brain." Joker said with a smile. Across from them Nightwing was being swung around by Bane, who was spinning in circles. Nightwing somehow managed to stay on his back until Bane stopped spinning. He completely fell down from being so dizzy as Nightwing stood up. He stumbled around and saw Batman in a fist fight with Mr. Freeze. Batman ducked a punch by Freeze and countered it with a kick to Freeze's midsection. Batman jumped and kneed Freeze's helmet, making him stumble backwards. Batman tackled him to the ground and held him there. Police ran over to Mr. Freeze and placed handcuffs on him as Batman ran over to Robin. He was tied up with wire by The Joker, who was now fleeing with Harley and Bane behind him. They jumped into Joker's helicopter as the henchmen were already there. They began to fly away as Mr. Freeze was put in the back of a police van. Batman untied Robin and jumped into the batmobile.

"Let's go."

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing arrived at the batcave and they all walked over to the batcomputer. Batman removed his cowl and put down as he sat in his chair and sat there in silence. Dick was the first to talk as he walked up next to Bruce.

"What are you thinking about?" Dick asked, as Jason walked over now.

"It seems they wanted to have someone be caught. They didn't try to save Freeze." Bruce said as he began to look up Arkham's inmates.

"What do you think he's planning?" Jason asked him.

"I don't know, but since it's Joker, it's never good." Bruce said. "Thank you for your help Dick." he said after some silence.

"Finally!" Dick said.

"If I find anything out I'll make sure to contact you." Bruce said. Dick smiled and began to walk over to his motorcycle when the lights in the batcave went off out of nowhere.

"Um, did we pay the electric bill?" Jason asked. Just then, the lights came back on but they were all green now. The green lighting revealed a huge question mark drawn over the batmobile accompanied with multiple small ones. Bruce had a puzzled look as a purple question mark appeared on the screen of the batcomputer. Dick slowly walked back over to the two and looked up at the screen. Just then, the same phrase began to repeat over and over.

"Riddle me this Batman."


	7. Flash Part 1

Flash Part 1

"Late again Allen." Joe West, a large dark skinned man said. He had short black hair and a goatee. On his belt he had his police badge and his gun. He watched as Barry Allen, the boy he took who was now grown up, run over to the scene. Joe stood in the taped off area of a crime scene as Barry Allen placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"My…. bad…. Joe…." Barry said, in between breathes. He placed down the case he had in his hand and opened it up revealing his forensics tools. He started to examine around the crime scene looking for any clue as to what had happened. The crime was a break in, and his job was to find any little thing that could help the police catch the person who committed the crime. As he walked around the crime scene, Joe West hovered over him.

"You know, you should get like, a car or something. Even a bike!" Joe said. Barry shook his head to say no, as he got close to the ground examining tire tracks left there by the car.

"Why spend money on a car when I can run anywhere I want?" Barry said, as a joke. He examined the tire tracks and could already tell the car type. He was just that smart.

"How is running everywhere going to help when you're always late Barry?" Joe argued. Barry sighed and turned around.

"You're looking for a Ford Mustang. I'll be able to give you more information after I get back to the lab and analyze everything." Barry said. Joe chuckled and watched as Barry walked away from the scene.

"And where are you going?" Joe asked.

"To the lab… duh." Barry said.

"How about I drive you, this way I don't yell at you to hurry up." Joe said, laughing at his own joke. He got into his squad car, as Barry got into the passenger seat.

* * *

Back at the C.C.P.D., Barry was in his lab sitting in his chair as the sun began to go down. He was looking out the window, waiting for everything to finish up, but he had no idea how long that would take. He picked up a newspaper and saw the front cover. It read, **BAT AND CLOWN TERRORIZE GOTHAM, WHAT'S NEXT?** Barry threw the paper down onto his desk and stood up. He walked over to the window and saw S.T.A.R. labs in the distance. His eyes went wide as he realized something.

"No way! The particle accelerator is going to be used today!" Barry said out loud to himself. He threw his head back, and fell into his chair realizing he won't be able to make it thanks to work. He looked around his messy lab and shook his head. He placed his head down and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Barry was in his room now, except it was his old room. He was a little kid again and was woken up by the sound of thunder in his house. He looked around scared by the loud noise. He heard a scream come from downstairs and jumped out of bed. He walked down the steps to see his mom kneeling on the floor screaming. A yellow and red lightning spun around her as she cried and screamed at the same time. Barry's father ran down the stairs and stopped next to his son as he saw his wife. Barry looked at his dad, then back to his mom.

"MOM!" Barry yelled. His mother screamed again, as his dad tried to get closer to his wife.

"Run Barry!" was all his dad said.

* * *

Barry woke up with sweat all over his face. He looked around his lab to see the sun was completely down now and most of the lights in the city were focused on S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry shook his head and stood up. He heard the rain pounding down on the roof and looked up to the sky light was open. He stumbled over to the chain that closed it and stood there for a moment.

"Every day… I have to watch that over and over…" Barry said to himself. He wiped his face with his arm and placed both hands on the chain. He began to pull it as a loud bang went off across the city. He looked out the window to see something emitting from S.T.A.R. Labs. It looked like some sort of force field and Barry was confused, scared, and worried all at the same time. He looked up to see the sky light still open. He tried to close it as lighting came down and struck Barry sending him flying into chemicals that were on a tray. The chemicals poured all over Barry as the force field went through his lab and the police department. After being electrocuted, and flung across the room, Barry laid on the floor of his lab… unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you can't tell, I'll be using characters and ideas from the television series _The Flash_ , in this story. Also, since there is a new title for this story, I'm pretty sure you can guess what all of this will lead to. But what happened to Barry?! I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'll be seeing you all... in a Flash. Love you all.


	8. Flash Part 2

Flash Part 2

All Barry Allen could see was black. That's how it was for awhile. He was unconscious for nine months before he was awake again. On the day he woke up, Barry could only open his eyes a little bit at first. What he saw was two people, a man and woman, standing over him talking. Although it seemed more like arguing by the way their faces were.

"I'm telling you Caitlin, he's going to be conscious any day now." the man said. He had dark brown hair to his shoulders and a Star Wars t-shirt on. He slurped something out of a cup as the girl began to talk back at him.

"And what happens if he doesn't wake up soon Cisco?" she asked. She had reddish blonde hair and wore a labcoat over a dress. She rolled her eyes and walked away, as the man, Cisco, stayed and looked over Barry.

"Come on. Prove me right man." Cisco said. Just then, Barry reached out and grabbed his arm, causing Cisco to yelp. Barry opened his eyes fully as Caitlin ran back over to the two.

"Told you so." Cisco quickly said. Barry lifted himself up in the hospital bed he was in. He looked at the two and then around the room. He noticed tons of science equipment for all different things.

"Where am I?" Barry asked.

"You're in S.T.A.R. Labs." Caitlin said.

"We brought you here after the explosion. We hoped we could do something to help you out, since we sorta caused it." Cisco said.

"Caused what?" Barry asked.

"You were in a coma dude." Cisco said with a nervous smirk.

Barry looked at the TV they had in the room which was going over the recent news.

"Gotham has gone silent ever since the Gotham City Police arrested the criminal Mr. Freeze. The police are still hunting the vigilante known as the Batman, and the criminal going by The Joker. In other news, Oliver Queen who recently returned from what everyone thought was his death, has decided to take over his father's company. Queen Ind-" the news reporter was saying as Caitlin turned off the television.

"How long was I in the coma for?" Barry asked.

"Nine months." Caitlin asked.

"Nine months?! Does Joe know where I am? And… Iris? What about her?" Barry asked the two scientists. They gave each other a look and looked back at Barry. Cisco opened his mouth when a man in a wheelchair came into the room.

"Barry Allen, it's nice to finally meet you. Well, the awake you." the man said.

"Harrison Wells? The Harrison Wells?" Barry asked.

"That would be me." Harrison said, adjusting his glasses.

"Why am I here?" Barry asked. He swung his legs over the hospital bed and moved his toes and feet around.

"Well Barry, due to the particle accelerator exploding, we were worried people in the explosion would have some effects left over. We wanted to study you, and check to see everything is okay." Harrison said. Barry stood up and felt light headed for a moment before becoming okay.

"Listen. I appreciate it but I am fine. See?" Barry said. He walked around a bit and grabbed his clothes next to the bed.

"I'm gonna be going now. I have people that I need to see. Thank you for everything." Barry said.

"If anything strange occurs, you know where to find us." Harrison Wells said, watching Barry as he walked out of the lab.

* * *

Barry walked into the coffee shop where Iris worked and looked around. He stood there trying to see if he could find her and had no luck. All of sudden he heard a female voice behind him that he recognized too well.

"Barry?!" the voice said. He turned around to see a dark skinned girl with long black hair run up to him and hug him.

"I can't believe you're alright. Nine months you were out!"

"I'm perfectly fine Iris." Barry said smiling. She hugged him again and looked him in the eyes. Barry looked back confused when all of a sudden Iris hit his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Barry asked.

"You almost left me without my best friend." Iris said with a smirk.

"Well you're lucky. This best friend is still here." Barry said smiling at her.

"Well tonight we have to catch up. I need someone to talk to about everything that has happened." Iris said.

"I'll be there." Barry said, smiling again. Iris smiled back and walked away to continue working at the coffee shop. Barry walked out the door and saw that everyone and everything had slowed down. It seemed as though everyone was stuck in time. He looked back to see that everyone in the coffee shop was the same way. Barry blinked and everything returned to normal. He rubbed his head and began to walk to the C.C.P.D.

"What the hell was that?" Barry asked himself.


	9. Flash Part 3

Flash Part 3

Barry arrived at the C.C.P.D. to see everyone standing around watching the TV's in the building. He walked up to Joe, and looked around at everyone.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Barry?! you're awake?! Why didn't you call or something?" Joe said in disbelief.

"Joe, we'll catch up later." Barry laughed. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Look for yourself." Joe said, pointing at the TV. Barry looked up to see a man in a yellow and purple jacket with slicked back blonde hair. He had multiple people behind him with their hands tied and gags in their mouths.

"Hello hello Central City! My name is, The Trickster! Now as you can see, behind me I have my lovely volunteers, who are going to help me get what I want." the man said, his voice starting off in an upbeat tone but it became much darker as he went on. He went on to speak again, with his voice becoming upbeat again.

"Now all I want, is for the police to meet my demands, and I'll let these people go. But, the catch is, you have only four hours… Actually, I'm a bit moody. Hopefully you all can count. I have five people behind me. As each hour passes one person will come to a sad ending. Tick tock police, tick tock." The Trickster said as the TV's went to static.

"Joe, let's move, we were able to track the broadcast." Captain Singh said.

"Barry when I get back, we'll catch up." Joe said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Barry nodded at him as Joe, Captain Singh, and multiple police officers went to go and track down the man called The Trickster. Just then, everything slowed down again as Barry looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. As everything moved in slow motion Barry stayed at the same speed as usual. Out of nowhere, everything came back to regular speed. Barry shook his head and looked down at his hand which was moving at an incredible speed.

"What the hell?" Barry said. He put his hand inside his jacket and walked out of the police department and out onto the street.

"I have to get to Star Labs." Barry said, shaking his head. Barry began to jog in the direction of Star Labs when all of a sudden he felt his legs move at a super speed and he went with them, moving around the city as fast as a bullet.

He looked around and saw people walking, driving, all slow down like before but now, Barry was moving faster than anything he has ever seen. He tried to maneuver his way through the city but wasn't the best at it. He finally got the hang of it and headed towards Star Labs. Eventually his legs stopped and he went skidding across the ground due to not being able to balance himself after the speed. He looked up to see he was right outside the place he needed to go, Star Labs.

"I feel dizzy." Barry said, standing up slowly. He sighed and walked into Star Labs, using the wall to move slowly, and get towards the three scientists he needed to see.

* * *

Author's Note:

Short and to the point. Love you all, and see you... in a Flash! Okay, I'll stop that now.


	10. Flash Part 4

Flash Part 4

"Okay, so something weird is going on." Barry said, walking into S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, and put down what they were doing.

"Weirder than a man dressed as a bat fighting a man who likes question marks?" Cisco asked.

"Or weirder than Oliver Queen surviving that shipwreck?" Caitlin added.

"Wait no, weirder than that guy in Metropolis?" Cisco asked.

"Guys, it's just really weird. Okay?" Barry said.

"Well, what is it?' Caitlin asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I control time. Like there are these random moments where everything around me slows down, but I keep going the same speed. Although I did just go really fast." Barry said.

"Like as fast as lightning?" Cisco asked, his eyes slowly getting wider.

"Maybe even faster than a bullet." Barry said, putting his hands on his head.

"Faster than a bullet!" Cisco said, flopping down into a chair.

"Okay, okay, why don't you two calm down. Maybe it's just from being up and about so much after just waking up. I doubt you're going super fast Barry." Caitlin said.

"Explain this then." Barry said. He put his hand in front of him and focused all of his energy into soon began to shake and vibrate at an incredible speed and you couldn't tell where it was due to it moving so fast.

"Incredible." Harrison Wells said in a hushed tone. He used the control on his wheelchair to move over to where the three were standing. "I knew something would happen due to the particle accelerator exploding. Maybe like a sixth toe, or a weird side effect of some sort. But super speed… Barry this is incredible."

"Super speed? I have super speed?" Barry said in disbelief.

"It seems so, doesn't it ." Harrison Wells said smiling. "I think we should study this Barry, as long as you agree to it of course."

"I… guess so." Barry said.

"You guys study this. I have to go do something." Cisco said shaking his pointer finger.

* * *

The Trickster stood in the same room where his television broadcast aired. One of the four hostages he had was dead on the ground with a bullet hole through his chest. The other two were bleeding out with their own bullet wounds. Trickster had a gun pointed at the last hostages stomach and was looking at a pocket watch as the time ticked down.

"I can't believe the C.C.P.D. never came. What a shame. That's four useless lives wasted away." Trickster said. He was about to pull the trigger when the door to the room was busted open. Cops began to circle him with high powered assault rifles aimed right at his head. The three remaining hostages were quickly brought out of the room, and the police got the dead hostage away from the scene as Trickster put the pocket watch in his pocket.

"You're under arrest." Joe West said. Trickster dropped his gun and put his hands above his head.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do." Trickster said, not seeming to be worried at all. He was placed in handcuffs and placed in the back of a squad car and was driven to the Central City Police Department with a huge smile on his face.


	11. Flash Part 5

Flash Part 5

Joe West escorted The Trickster into the C.C.P.D. as he still had a large grin on his face. Joe sat him down and had three police stand by him. He walked into the Captain's office and saw he was on the phone.

"Yes, I'll make sure to grab the food tonight. Okay, okay… Love you, bye." David Singh said.

"Captain." Joe West said with a nod.

"I forgot to get the take out one night and he's all over me for it. Fiances am I right? Anyway, what's up Joe?" David asked.

"We got Trickster." Joe said. Just then gunshots were heard coming from the other room. Joe and David ran out to see Trickster standing there with the three police dead around him and his jacket open. Strapped to his chest was a bomb that was ticking down. Joe look scared as The Trickster had his gun aimed at him. Joe and David walked over to the group of other police officers that The Trickster was holding hostage.

"Now listen here, I have a helicopter coming to get me. No one here is going to play hero. And if anyone does, I will kill you, without any remorse. Aren't we all having fun? NOW… sit down, and be quiet. The show is about to start. " Trickster said. He positioned a camera in front of the group of cops and found a way to get it connected to every TV station like he did with the hostages.

"Hello Central City!" Trickster said with a huge grin. "Welcome back to another game of mine. Guess the dead cop!" He aimed a second gun at the cops and fired it, but instead of a bullet coming out, a bunch of confetti fired out instead.

"HAHA! Just kidding. Or am I? You all get to watch as these fine ladies and gentlemen that I toy with them and maybe even end some. But I won't be here for long. Stay tuned Central City, The Trickster is here to play!"

* * *

Cisco walked back into the lab to see Dr. Wells and Caitlin watching Barry through a window. On the other side of the window, Barry was running on a treadmill at a jogging pace. Dr. Wells nodded at Cisco then pressed a button on a control panel.

"Alright Barry. I want you to go as fast as you can." Dr. Wells said. Barry looked a bit nervous and then began to pick up the pace. Soon his legs started to go as fast as his hands shook and Barry began to move his arms and down like a track runner. Eventually he got so fast that all you could see was a blur moving faster than a bullet could. Caitlin and Cisco were in shock. Dr. Wells smiled as Barry began to slow down. Barry got off the treadmill and smiled as his clothes began to burn up. He noticed this and threw his jacket off, and stomped on it.

"Why did that happen?!" Barry asked.

"Friction Barry!" Dr. Wells said with a chuckle.

"Um guys, you might want to see this." Cisco said, in a nervous tone. Cisco was standing back in the main part of the lab staring at the set of TV's they had there. On the screen was the sociopath known as The Trickster inside the C.C.P.D. holding the police hostage and a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Joe's there." Barry said in a hushed tone.

"Barry what are you thinking?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I can get in there and get him out quickly." Barry said, moving towards the door.

"You can't do that. It's too risky." Caitlin said.

"Who else is going to save them?! All the police are right there, being threatened. Is Batman going to make a pitstop in Central City? I didn't think so. Now I'm gonna go and save Joe, and the rest of them." Barry said.

"Barry wait." Cisco said, picking up a box and giving it to him. "It's friction proof. And I thought if Barry was effected by the accelerator, others were too. Maybe we can bring them in and study them. But Barry wouldn't be able to show everyone what he could do, so he'd hide his identity."

Barry opened the box and pulled out a full red leather suit that had a lighting bolt in the middle. The chest also had a small white circle that the lightning bolt was in. Barry flashed away quickly and came back wearing the suit.

"How do I look?" Barry asked.

"Looking… red. Now go get him." Cisco said. Barry flashed away again and Cisco tuned around to see Caitlin and Dr. Wells scolding him.

"What?" Cisco said.

"You just put him in danger you idiot." Caitlin said.

'Don't worry we can talk to him from here. There's a built in earpiece on the suit." Cisco said with a smile. Caitlin shook her head and walked over to the computers as Dr. Wells sighed.

"He's got this… I hope." Cisco said, walking over to the computers as well.


	12. Flash - Finale 1

Flash - Finale 1

Barry arrived outside the C.C.P.D. which had news reporters everywhere. He quickly ran into an alley to avoid any attention and stood there a minute. He placed his hands on his knees and began to catch his breath. After a moment of just standing there he was ready to run in.

"Hey Barry!" Cisco yelled.

"Ow! Woah! Where did that come from?" Barry asked putting his hands to his ears.

"There's an earpiece in the suit. We can talk you through his Barry." Caitlin said.

"Okay… Then talk." Barry said.

"Once you get in there, you are going to have to find a way to get the bomb off of him and disarm him." Cisco said.

"The disarming part should be easy, it's the bomb that's the problem." Caitlin said.

"You are going to have to yank that thing off and get it away from everyone as quick as possible." Cisco said.

"Doing some quickly… That should be easy." Barry said.

"Drop it in the bay." Dr. Wells suggested.

"That should work." Cisco said nodding his head. Barry shook his head and sighed. Barry sprinted inside, flying past all the news reporters and into the lobby of the police department.

He hid behind a wall so no one saw him and saw The Trickster talking in front of a camera, aiming a gun at Captain David Singh's head. Barry quickly ran past The Trickster, grabbing his gun, and over to the police. he handed the gun to Joe quick enough that no one saw him or his face. He then grabbed the bomb off of Trickster's body. Before rushing out he quickly jabbed Trickster in the jaw, knocking him onto one knee. Barry proceeded to sprint to the bay with the bomb close to exploding. The clock read fifteen seconds and Barry was more nervous than ever. He avoided any obstacles in his way and eventually made it to the bay. Without even realizing Barry was running over the water due to how fast he was going. He let go of the bomb and quickly made his way back to land. He turned around to see the bomb explode, sending water flying into the air and splashing down everywhere.

"You did it Barry!" Cisco said. Barry sighed and began to sprint back towards S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Later that night Barry was in his office at the C.C.P.D. which was now filled with news reporters. Joe knocked on the already opened door and walked in.

"Hey Barry." Joe said.

"Hey Joe. You need something?" Barry asked.

"No no. I just came to check up on you. Must be a hectic day. You wake up from a coma, then all of a sudden this Trickster guy holds the police hostage pretty crazy." Joe said "I mean we've been tracking him for a while. And on the day you wake up, we finally get him."

"Yeah, it's pretty insane." Barry said with a small laugh.

"You know what else is insane?" Joe asked.

"What's that?" Barry asked, packing up his things.

"Somehow, Trickster's gun ends up in my hand, his bomb is gone out of nowhere, and somehow he's on the ground knocked out." Joe said, sitting on Barry's desk.

"Really? Wow." Barry said, trying his best to not give anything away.

"Yeah. It's pretty strange." Joe said stroking his goatee. He got up and was about to leave when Barry called his name.

"Joe wait." Barry said.

"Yeah?" Joe asked. Barry stood there for a minute, thinking everything through. He stared at the floor not knowing what to do.

"What is it Barry?" Joe asked, walking closer to him.

"It was me." Barry said, looking up.

"What was you?" Joe asked, not understanding.

"The person that got the bomb away. The one that knocked out Trickster. Who handed you the gun. It was me." Barry said.

"That's impossible." Joe said.

"Is it?" Barry asked rhetorically. He held up his hand and began to make it shake and vibrate to prove to Joe he was the man who saved all of the police. Joe sat there in shock, staring at Barry's hand as the moon rose in Central City.

* * *

The Trickster sat behind a glass wall with three holes in it. He heard noises coming down the hall but nothing of it, thinking it was just some guards to bring him his dinner. He stared at the door, waiting for them to walk in when all of a sudden the door was blasted across the room. A ded guard fell through the doorway as a man wearing a purple suit walked in. He had green hair and pale white skin.

"Hello Trickster. I have a proposition for you." the man said with a smile. The Trickster smiled back as the man walked closer to the glass.


	13. Green Arrow Part 1

Green Arrow Part 1

"Oliver are you sure about this?" Oliver Queen heard come over his earpiece. The person who said it was John Diggle. When Oliver returned from his "death" John Diggle was assigned to be his bodyguard and watch over him. He had short black hair in the buzzcut style and had dark skin. He usually always wore a suit whenever he was out watching over Oliver and a polo shirt whenever he was off duty. He was an ex Navy Seal that found out Oliver was the Arrow after Oliver saved him from a gun fight and took him to his secret hideout. Since then, Diggle had been trying to steer Oliver in the right direction.

"He has a point Oliver. This isn't your jurisdiction." Felicity Smoak said. Felicity was a computer nerd that worked at Queen Consolidated. She had blonde hair that she usually wore in a ponytail along with her usual glasses and a casual dress. Oliver would go to her whenever he needed help tracking something or someone which eventually led Felicity to figure out that he was the Arrow.

"Trust me I have this handled guys." Oliver said pressing his hand to his ear. He had on a green leather jacket with a hood. On his back he had a quiver that held the arrows he shot at his targets to kill, harm, or threaten them. He also had green pants and wore green gloves. He held in his other hand a bow an arrow which was his preferred weapon of choice.

"Just be careful Oliver." Felicity said. Oliver began to scale the rooftops of the buildings. He stopped when he was across the street from where his target supposedly was.

"So what did this guy do?" Diggle asked.

"He's on my father's list. I promised him I'd right his wrongs. This will help me right one of those wrongs." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver began to remember back to when he was on the cruise ship with his father and his ex girlfriend's sister. One of the things he remembers like it was yesterday was when he found a book in his dead father's pants pocket. In that book was the name of multiple people who were poisoning their city. His father also told him to fix what he had done. After he told Oliver that, he took his own life just so Oliver could survive. He promised himself ever since that moment that he would honor his father's wish and fix his mistakes. He then remembered Lian Yu, the island where he shipwrecked and spent five years of his life.

* * *

Oliver shook off the memories and looked back across the street. Down below he saw his target walking around the lobby of his building saying goodbye to his employees. Oliver aimed a zipline arrow at the building he was watching. He let it go, and watched as it landed very closely next to a window. He watched as the man he was targeting exited the building and got into a very nice car and began to drive home. Oliver jumped onto the rope and swung across. He dropped down and jumped onto a motorcycle and began to drive after the man. He began to speed up and got very close to the man's car when the man tried to hit Oliver with his car. Oliver had to slow down to avoid the hit as the man stepped on the gas and began to lose Oliver.

Oliver reacted by shooting a zipline arrow at the car, getting it to attach. He then shot a regular arrow at the tires, but it had no effect as the arrows just bounced off. Oliver shot an explosive arrow next, causing the driver to not be able to see where he was going. Due to this, the driver crashed into the wall of a building, making a dent form. Oliver pulled up next to the car crash and jumped up onto the hood of the car.

"Now." Oliver said. He kicked in the windshield of the car and aimed an arrow at the driver's seat.

"Bruce Wayne, you have failed this city!" Oliver yelled.

* * *

Author's Note:

It seems as though Oliver Queen doesn't know what we all do. But it also seems he is the next man on the list of heroes we see. First Batman, then that really fast guy, then Oliver Queen, or the Arrow as the people of Starling call him. I wonder what he has to contribute to a future team of America. Although I wonder who is going to step in and challenge our hero. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Who knows maybe it will just get straight to the point... No? Okay fair enough. That pun was bad. Love you all.


	14. Green Arrow Part 2

Green Arrow Part 2

Oliver stared down at the car and saw who his arrow was really aimed at. He fell of the hood of a car due to an uppercut to his chin. Jumping up onto the hood from the inside was Gotham City's most feared vigilante, Batman. Oliver looked up and stared at the dark suit he wore with the large bat symbol spread across his chest. His eyes glowed blue and left Oliver in a trance, vulnerable to any attacks from The Dark Knight. Batman quickly kicked Oliver in the stomach as he was down and began to beat down on him. Oliver grabbed a fist that was coming towards him and used his other hand to punch Batman in the jaw. Batman staggered back a bit and looked back at Oliver who was now standing.

"You've come to the wrong city." Batman said.

"I've come for one person. And he is not you." Oliver said, using his voice modifier.

"You won't be able to find him after I'm done with you… Oliver Queen." Batman said. Oliver stared at him in shock as Batman charged at him. Oliver jumped out of the way only to receive a batarang to the back of his head. Oliver turned around and was quickly knocked down to his knees after a punch to his face.

"How do you know." Oliver muttered. Batman snickered and looked down at him.

"I know everything that needs to be known. I'm Batman." Batman said, before punching Oliver again, and knocking him out.

* * *

Five years ago, Oliver Queen, got onto a cruise ship with his father and his ex girlfriend's sister. His father's name was Robert Queen, and the girlfriend's sister name was Sarah Lance. During a destructive storm the boat began to sink, and all the employees on board died. Along with them went Sarah. However, Robert and Oliver were able to make it to a raft that had a few supplies on it. While on the raft Robert Queen realized that only one person could survive. He decided himself that it should be his son. So he took his own life right before Oliver's eyes, leaving him alone on the raft.

"Survive son. Right my wrongs." were the last words Robert said to his son.

* * *

Oliver woke up to the sound of a waterfall. He looked forward to see a large computer with two people standing in front of it. Oliver looked around to see a helicopter, a speedboat, and the car he stopped when tracking down Bruce Wayne. He looked forward at the two people in front of him. One was dressed in black, red, green, and yellow while the other was dressed in black and blue.

"Alright well this is the Riddler's last known location." the black and blue one said.

"If you two will excuse us." Batman said, appearing in view. The colorful duo nodded and walked away from Batman. Oliver looked down to finally see he was tied to a chair. He wobbled a bit and Batman looked at him.

"You could be doing much better things then killing billionaires Oliver." Batman said to him.

"I have to do it. It's either killing or threatening. Most of the time threatening doesn't work." Oliver told him.

"Killing isn't right Oliver. I don't kill." Batman said.

"Good for you." Oliver said with a smirk. Batman walked up to Oliver and cut the rope tying him up. Oliver removed his hood and his mask, showing his face to Batman.

"Before you go I want you to do something for me." Batman said, as he started typing on his computer. "There is a man. A crime lord basically. He's been selling drugs in your backyard and you've done nothing about it."

"That's the police's job." Oliver said, picking up his bow off of a metal table.

"Maybe the police can't catch him. Maybe they need some help doing that." Batman said, looking back at him.

"You want me to take him out?" Oliver asked.

"I want you to put him behind bars. No killing Oliver." Batman said.

"Fine. I'll do it." Oliver said, walking towards the exit that formed in the waterfall.

"Make sure to look up Vertigo." Batman yelled.

"I'll see you around, Bruce." Oliver said with a smile. Batman smiled to himself and went back to his computer as Oliver began the trip back to Starling City.


	15. Green Arrow Part 3

Green Arrow Part 3

"So he didn't turn you in?" John Diggle asked.

"Obviously not Digg." Oliver said. He placed his bow onto a metal table he had in his hideout. He walked up to the metal dummy he had in a glass case. He began to take off his gear and place it on the dummy as Felicity walked down the stairs from the nightclub.

"It's so loud most of the time." she said. Oliver's hideout was located below a nightclub that his sister, Thea Queen, owned. She had no idea that it was there, or that Oliver was the arrow. Felicity sat down at the computer and began to look up the next target on Oliver's list. Oliver walked up behind her and closed his father's book.

"We aren't going by the book this time." Oliver said, brushing his hand through his crew cut hair. He scratched his beard and wrote down the name 'Vertigo' on a piece of paper. He gave it to Felicity and walked back over to the metal dummy.

"What's this?" Felicity asked.

"My next target. Batman asked me to have him arrested. With no death involved." Oliver said, putting on his normal clothes.

"At least someone can get through to you about that. You're letting your body count get too high Oliver." Diggle said.

"I have to get the job done Diggle. But I suppose this once I can stop it. And after this I'll see where it leads me." Oliver said, walking up the stairs of the nightclub.

"Where are you going? Don't we have to find this guy?" Felicity asked, turning around in her chair.

"It's been a rough day, and I would like to relax a bit." Oliver said. He opened the door and shut it tight. Music immediately filled his ears and he walked into the crowd of dancing people. Back in the hideout Felicity and Diggle were looking at the computer.

"Why does Batman want Oliver to stop a drug dealer?" Diggle asked.

"He's not any drug dealer. His drugs have been known to cause hallucinations. It says here, people who take it end up in the hospital most of the time." Felicity said.

"Maybe it's good Oliver's been tasked with stopping him." Diggle told her, grabbing his black leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked.

"I'm his bodyguard. Remember?" he said, walking through the same door Oliver used to leave.

* * *

"I want the next shipment out on the street as soon as possible." Count Vertigo said. He had brown spiky hair and wore a long black trench coat. He also had a ring on his right index finger that had a white circle with a black circle inside it. He played with his silver chain that was around his neck and watched as his men began to pack the dangerous drug into boxes and ship them off.

"Boss, don't you think the police will eventually catch on?" one of his men asked.

"No I do not. The police are too dumb and worried about bank robbers and muggers. There is no way they can trace this drug back to me." Count Vertigo said with a smile.

"Well, when you call yourself the name of your drug, it's easy to track you down." someone said behind them. Count Vertigo turned around to see what looked like a teenage boy standing there with a red hoodie on and the hood over his head.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Count Vertigo asked.

"Oh please, I'm nineteen. My bedtime isn't until twelve." the boy said with a smirk.

"You got guts kid. I'll give you that. However you won't have any once I'm done with you." Count Vertigo said. "Or, you can turn around and run home now before I kick your ass."

"You're poisoning this city. Specifically The Glades, my home. I'm not going to let you do that anymore." the boy began to run at Count Vertigo when all of a sudden sirens were heard in the distance.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" one of Vertigo's men yelled. Everyone began to pack away the drugs and all evidence into vans they had around the area. Count Vertigo pushed by the boy who grabbed his arm before he could get away.

"I'll see you around boy." Count Vertigo said with a smile. He punched him across the face and ran for a van as police cars circled around the boy.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so I need your help with something. I need you to name your favorite five out of these eight heroes; Batman, Nightwing, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Superman, and Wonder Woman. It will help me with future parts of this story so it would be much appreciated. Anyway, I love you all and thank you :)


	16. Green Arrow Part 4

Green Arrow Part 4

"Roy Harper. What were you doing at that warehouse?" Detective Quentin Lance asked. He rubbed his bald head and paced back and forth in the interrogation room. On the other side of the table from him was the teenage boy with the red hoodie, Roy Harper. He stared intently at the table as Detective Lance sat down across from him.

"Come on kid. Just tell me where this Vertigo nutjob is and I'll let you go." Lance said.

"I don't know where he is." Roy finally said.

"You were at the warehouse where he was. You know something."

"I know he needs to be stopped. Listen, I wasn't there because I sell drugs, I was there because I was going to try and stop him." Roy told the Detective.

"Kid, I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm gonna let you go. No charges nothing'. But, if I, or any officer catch you where Vertigo likes to hang around, I'll have you behind bars. You got me?" Detective Lance said.

"I got you." Roy said. He stood up as Detective Lance led him out of the police department. As he got to the exit and Roy left, his daughter, Laurel Lance walked into the department and right to her father.

"Hey sweetpea." Quentin said.

"What was that about?" Laurel asked.

"This whole Vertigo thing has the city shaken up." Quentin told her.

"Did he know anything?" Laurel asked.

"No. He was just some kid trying to play hero. Speaking of so called heroes, our friend the Arrow has been quiet recently." Quentin said.

"We'll get him eventually don't worry." Laurel said, rubbing his shoulder.

"And when you say we'll, you mean me and the other police. Now I gotta get back to finding the Vertigo man." Quentin said kissing his daughter on the forehead. He walked to his cop car and drove off as Laurel went back to her office.

* * *

The next night Oliver Queen was out searching for Count Vertigo. He had tracked down one of the vans that his men used and had been tailing it for a while now.

"How long can these guys be out on the street?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe they know you're tailing them." Diggle said over the microphone to Oliver's earpiece.

"Well. I guess they'll know now." Oliver said. He jumped down onto the street below in front of the van and it began to beep at him. He aimed an arrow at the driver's seat causing the two guys in the front to get out and walk up to him.

"Where can I find Count Vertigo?" Oliver yelled with his voice modifier.

"This guy thinks he's gonna find the boss." one guy said to the other.

"What an idiot." the other one said.

"We ain't scared of no Hood." the first one said. Oliver cocked his head and proceeded to punch the first guy in the face. He kicked the second one in the stomach, knocking him down to the street. He picked up the first one by his shirt collar and slammed him against the van.

"Talk!" Oliver yelled at him.

"I ain't saying nothing!" the guy said. Oliver pulled an arrow out of his quive and jammed into the man's shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Oliver, what happened to no killing?!" Diggle yelled through the microphone.

"He's at a warehouse next to the nightclub Verdant. At least that's where he told us to go with this van. There, I told you. Please don't kill me!" the guy said as he dropped to the ground clutching his shoulder. Oliver backed away and shot a grappling hook arrow towards the roof of a building. He flew up towards it and pressed his hand to his ear.

"Diggle let the police know about this location. And don't worry, he's not going to die." Oliver said.

"What's next?" Felicity asked.

"I guess I have to check out that warehouse." Oliver said, heading towards it's location.

Back down on the street Roy Harper appeared out of an alley where he watched the event that just happened. He looked up to see the vigilante known as "The Hood" or "The Arrow" begin running towards the warehouse that the two drug dealers mentioned.

"I have to help. This is my home, I need to be apart of saving it." Roy said to himself. He began sprinting towards the warehouse, fixated on taking down Count Vertigo.


	17. Green Arrow - Finale 1

Green Arrow - Finale 1

"Let's get these shipments moved out of here now people!" Count Vertigo yelled to his workers. Suddenly glass broke above the warehouse sending shards flying towards the ground. Oliver ziplined down and aimed an arrow right at Count Vertigo.

"Oh no. It's The Hood. What are you going to do? Kill me?" Count Vertigo asked rhetorically.

"Sadly, no." Oliver said, using his voice modifier. Count Vertigo chuckled and pulled a gun out from behind him. He aimed it at Oliver who didn't react at all.

"Not scared of a gun I see. I wonder what you are scared of." Count Vertigo said with a smirk. He fired the gun which shot a dart right into Oliver's chest. Oliver didn't react at first but soon he started to see things. First it was his sister and mother.

"Why would you do this to us? You left us in the dark and you became this monster!" his sister, Thea Queen, yelled at him.

"You're father would be ashamed of you." Moira Queen, his mother said. They soon vanished and in front of him appeared Sarah Lance, the girl he got killed because he brought her along on the cruise.

"Why did you do this to me Ollie. I'm gone now because of you. I won't ever see my dad or Laurel again. You killed me." she told him. Oliver had a confused and hurt expression on his face as his father appeared next.

"Son… When I told you to right my wrongs… this isn't what I meant. You've become a killer. A murder. You are no hero. You have become what I wished to stop." his dad said. Oliver swung at the vision causing it to disappear. He looked forward to see Count Vertigo grinning at him.

"Like what you see?" the Count asked. All Oliver could manage was a grunt as the Vertigo was still traveling in his system.

"Oh did you want more? All you had to was ask." Count Vertigo said as he shot another dart into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver looked down and back up to see his best friend Tommy Merlyn and Laurel standing in front of him.

"You should have stayed on that island. No one needs you anyway." Laurel said. Oliver swung again making them disappear. He pulled the two darts out of him and looked up to see Batman, or at least a vision of him, standing in front of him.

"You were supposed to be better than this. I had you go after him for a reason. Not to just get kicked down. You are rolling over like a pathetic dog Oliver. You aren't worthy to wear that hood." Batman told him. He quickly threw a punch that connected with Oliver's jaw. Oliver dropped to one knee as Batman headutted him. Oliver responded with a punch to the stomach, causing Batman to stumble back a bit.

"I am not The Hood. I am The Arrow." Oliver said, standing. He pulled an arrow out and quickly shot it into Batman's shoulder. Batman dropped to one knee and pulled the arrow out.

"You're going to die now." Batman said. He grabbed Oliver by the collar and threw him against a van that was inside the warehouse. Batman began to rapidly punch Oliver who couldn't do anything about it. Batman stopped a minute and smiled at Oliver.

"I own this city now." Batman said. He went to punch Oliver in the face when Oliver caught it. Batman looked at Oliver's hand in shock as Oliver kicked Batman, sending him to the ground. Oliver watched as Batman got to his feet. Oliver pulled out two arrows and shoved them into Batman's leg and shoulder, causing him to roar in pain.

"You just won't go down will you." Batman said. Batman tackled Oliver to the ground, who was now bloody due to all the punches to the face. Batman had his hands wrapped around Oliver's throat and was squeezing harder and harder. Oliver began to black out when all of a sudden he could breathe again and Batman was on the ground unconscious next to him. Oliver looked up to see Roy Harper, who had his red hood covering his face, standing there. Oliver looked back over at Batman, who was now Count Vertigo. Roy extended his hand and Oliver accepted it.

"You're welcome for that." Roy said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Roy Harper." Roy said.

"Why did you save me?" Oliver asked. Roy took a minute and stared down at Count Vertigo.

"I used to be like him. Not a millionaire drug dealer but a low life criminal. I'd steal from people just to keep myself going. Not a lot but just enough. But eventually I realized why do that when I can use my skills for good. And… I had heard about Vertigo, the drug, and how bad it was. How people had died from it. I needed to stop him." Roy said. Oliver stared at him.

"I want you to come with me." Oliver said. "I feel like we can help each other in some way." Just then a van pulled up outside the warehouse and stomping could be heard.

"Those must be some pretty big feet." Roy said.

"Hide." Oliver said, moving to a good spot quickly. He looked up to see a man who was completely ripped and wore a wrestling mask picking up Count Vertigo and carrying him outside. Oliver ran out but the van was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Diggle call the police. Have this place cleaned up." Oliver said.

"I had all the workers tied up." Roy said.

"Come with me." Oliver said.

* * *

"So this is where you hideout." Roy said, as he was now in the basement of the nightclub Verdant. Oliver had removed his mask and was sitting on the metal table as Felicity patched him up.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, why did you bring him here?" Felicity asked, as she finished stitching up his face.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Roy asked, putting his hands up as a joke. Oliver smiled and looked at Roy.

"I am going to train you." Oliver said.


	18. Clown Prince of Crime

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so this is just to show you what's going on with the villains we know about. Since they aren't mentioned a lot, I thought I'd give them their pwn chapter just so we can take a peak in on their plan. Alright, thanks for reading and love you all.

* * *

Clown Prince of Crime

"What are we doing here?" Trickster asked, as he stood on a rooftop overlooking a city. He turned around and saw The Joker in a black suit walking up next to him. Behind them was Firefly, who was tuning up his flamethrowers. Walking out of the helicopter next was Bane, followed by the newly acquired ally, Count Vertigo. And lastly, Harley Quinn.

"Yeah Mr. Jay. What are we doin' here?" she asked chewing her gum.

"It's part of the plan." Joker said.

"What is the plan exactly?" Count Vertigo asked.

"Don't worry about that. Trust me." Joker said.

"Yeah trust him." Harley said smiling.

"I am the Clown Prince of Crime after all." Joker said grinning.

"The Jester of Genocide, I've heard." Trickster said smiling.

"The Architect of Anarchy." Firefly added in. Joker quickly looked at him and smiled.

"Oooooh. I like that one. Now. Harley, you have a package to go and pick up soon. Central City is the meeting point I believe." Joker said.

"I'll see ya later Mr. Jay." Harley said with a wink.

"Bane you come with me. Firefly, watch the recruits."

"Got it boss." Firefly said.

"Grad ol' Metropolis." Joker said, as began to laugh his signature laugh. He looked down at the city and rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Joker and Bane walked through the Daily Planet as everyone looked on in horror. He watched as a security guard ran up to him and pulled out a stun gun.

"Really? I'm The Joker. And the best you guys can do is a stun gun from a mall cop?" Joker sighed. He looked at the guard and snapped his fingers. Bane punched the guard, sending him flying across the Planet's twentieth floor. Joker continued walking until he reached a desk that belonged to who he was looking for.

"Ah. Hello miss. You are the woman I have been looking for." Joker said.

"In your dreams." the woman said.

"Oh I've dreamt about this. And each time it gets sweeter and sweeter." Joker said smiling. The lady reached forward and slapped Joker across the face causing him to laugh and smile at her. Joker lightly slapped her face and smiled even wider.

"I can't wait to show you my toys." Joker said. "Take that anyway you want hun."

"You sicken me." the lady said.

"And you intrigue me." Joker said. "Grab her."

Bane grabbed the woman and picked her up as Joker slapped her across the face, hard enough to knock her out. Bane walked out of the building as Joker stood in the doorway of the exit.

"She'll be back do not worry! But calling the police won't help her. And it won't help you either." Joker said, walking out. He caught up to Bane who looked back at him.

"Why do we need her?" Bane asked.

"The plan is that much closer to being complete. That's why. Bane, we now have Lois Lane in the palm of our hands." Joker said cackling as the two walked back to the helicopter.


	19. Nightwing Part 1

Nightwing Part 1

"You don't understand Bruce!" Nightwing heard Robin yell from the main room of the Batcave. Nightwing and Alfred had been with his motorcycle and were fixing it up when they heard Batman and Robin come in. They had been arguing as soon as they got into the cave.

"What don't I understand Jason?" Batman asked.

"Sometimes all we can do is kill them. That way, no one else will be hurt." Robin tried to explain.

"He's throwing out the killing speech again." Nightwing said to Alfred.

"I worry for him and Master Bruce. Master Bruce hasn't cared for someone like that since you stepped away."

"Bruce is just trying to mold him into the right hero. It's what he did with me." Nightwing said.

"Master Grayson, might I say, you have become a very good hero. We are lucky to have you back." Alfred told him.

"Thanks Alfred." Nightwing said flashing a smile. He grabbed a wrench and went back to fixing his motorcycle as the argument began to pick up again.

"If you kill, Jason, even if it is to stop evil and to do good, you become like them. You scoop down to their level. The whole point of us stopping them is so people do not die. We aren't here to play God, Jason. We are here to save lives. Taking a life makes us criminals." Batman told his sidekick.

"We already are criminals Bruce. We beat people up. We threaten them. We cause destruction to the city." Jason argued.

"We save lives. They take them. Bruce said, walking over to the Batcomputer.

"With a criminal gone for good, that's already more lives saved then letting them roam freely. Think about that Bruce." Jason said, as he walked out of the batcave and into the Wayne mansion. Nightwing walked out to see Batman staring intently at the Batcomputer.

"Was I ever the same way?" Nightwing asked.

"You weren't as stubborn. You actually listened every once in awhile." Batman admitted. Nightwing looked up at the screen to see that it was sending an alert through.

"Something is happening at Arkham." Nightwing told Batman.

"You handle this one. I have to continue looking for The Riddler. I'm so close to finally catching him." Batman said. Nightwing didn't argue and he ran for his bike. Alfred smiled and nodded at him as he walked up the steps to enter the mansion. Nightwing smiled and started the engine, and finally sped off into the night.

* * *

Nightwing arrived outside of Arkham Asylum to see police standing around two dead bodies. He looked at the police to see two familiar faces standing there.

"Cash and Boles, over here." Nightwing said. Aaron Cash and Frank Boles walked over to him and looked surprised.

"What are you doing here? We were expecting Batman." Aaron said.

"He's a bit… busy tonight. What's going on?" Nightwing asked.

"A sniper. Two bullets holes straight through the head to these two guards. There's no other way that the bullet shot from that angle and it wasn't a sniper. Along with that Freeze escaped." Boles told him.

"So the sniper had a helper." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, seems like it. He took out the front guards, letting Freeze and the accomplice get away." Aaron said, adding on to the case theory.

"Alright, well take me to Freeze's cell. I'll look around and try to find any clues or a way to see how he got out." Nightwing said.

"Follow me." Boles said.

"I'm staying behind in case any other prisoners try to break out." Aaron told the two.

"I'll be back soon to look for any signs of who did the shooting." Nightwing said to Aaron.

"Alright. Down to the freezer." Boles said with a chuckle.


	20. Nightwing Part 2

Nightwing Part 2

Nightwing was searching around the former cell of Mr. Freeze as Frank Boles searched the outside. Nightwing stood up from his crouched position and exited the cell shaking his head.

"There's no sign of a break in." Nightwing said, looking at Boles.

"The cell door is completely fine and all walls are intact. I don't possibly see how he got away." Boles said.

"It's like it was just opened for him and he walked out. There was no struggle, no break out or in, nothing." Nightwing said, as he walked towards the exit of that wing.

"The guard at the control desk said he was knocked out. Maybe someone snuck in and grabbed the keys." Boles told Nightwing.

"I'll talk to him." Nightwing said, heading towards the center of the Asylum.

"I'm gonna stay here, see if I can find anything else." Boles told him. Nightwing nodded and continued walking until he reached the control room. A guard sat in there and was answering questions from police officers when Nightwing walked into the middle of it.

"All I remember is I was watching the camera feed, and bang, everything went dark. I wake up to sirens and police questioning me." the guard told them.

"Do you have the security tapes?" Nightwing asked, intervening in the investigation.

"Uh, yeah, right here." the guard saiding, sitting forward and handing over the tapes. "You can play it here if you want."

Nightwing decided to pop the disc in and press play.

* * *

On the screen appeared what the guard had explained. In the control room the guard was knocked out from behind by a man. The man then quickly left the control room and appeared on the lower level of the security feed. He proceeded to unlock Freeze's door and watch as Freeze walked out.

* * *

"Stop the video." Nightwing said. The guard immediately hit pause and seemed confused.

"Can we zoom in?' Nightwing asked.

"Uh, sure." the guard said. The guard zoomed in the video and the man's face was more visible now.

"Son of a bitch…" Nightwing said. He ran back down to Freeze's cell to talk to Boles.

When Nightwing arrived there, Boles was gone and there was a police hat lying in the corner of the cell. Nightwing walked in and picked up the hat.

"What the hell?" Nightwing asked. Just then the cell door closed on him and he turned around to see Boles standing there grinning evilly. Boles snatched the hat back quickly and placed it on his head.

"You know, you're the sidekick of the world's so called greatest detective, and you were dumb enough to walk into a prison cell." Boles said.

"Why did you do it?" Nightwing asked.

"Money. Why else? I was promised power, kid." Boles said as he began to walk out of the wing.

"I'm not his sidekick.!" Nightwing yelled out to him as he began to get away. Nightwing quickly grabbed the explosive gel off of his utility belt and placed it on the lock of the cell door. He took a step back and blew it up, and the door flew into the wall. Nightwing sprinted out of the cell and out of Arkham as police looked him with confused expressions.

"Cash!" Nightwing yelled. "Where did Boles go?!" Nightwing yelled to him.

"He just got in his-" Cash began to say. Before he finished his sentence a police cruiser drove by and sped away from Arkham. "-cruiser." Cash finished saying, as he watched Boles escape the area.

"Get all police to track him down." Nightwing ordered. He got onto his motorcycle and quickly drove off, trying to catch up with the corrupt cop.


	21. Nightwing Part 3

Nightwing Part 3

Nightwing stopped his motorcycle at a crashed police cruiser. The cruiser was on the sidewalk and the front had bricks all over it from the building that it crashed into. Nightwing got off his bike and walked towards the cruiser, noticing no one was inside it. He crouched down and saw muddy footprints leading to the alley right next to the crash. He peeked inside the car once more, noticing that a pistol had been left in the passenger seat. He saw blood on the dashboard and shook his head.

"This didn't have to happen." Nightwing said to himself. He turned into the alley and saw Frank Boles standing there with his fists raised.

"Come on. Finish me off." Boles said to him. He spit out blood and Nightwing stared at him.

"You were a good cop." Nightwing said to him.

"Yeah. So good, that they planned on demoting me to being a guard at Arkham." Boles said.

"So? Arkham is one of the biggest prison's Gotham, or even the world, has." Nightwing argued.

"And? It may be the biggest, but prisoners break out of that place nearly every week. Your man Batman can't even keep Joker in there for more than a few months." Boles said. "Look at Mr. Freeze."

"You let him out!" Nightwing said.

"If I didn't, someone else would have!" Boles yelled. He spit again and more blood came out and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry Frank. I'm going to have to take you to the GCPD now." Nightwing said, taking a step towards him.

"You ain't taking me nowhere. Not while I'm conscious at least." Frank Boles said, raising his fists again. Nightwing heard sirens getting closer and looked at Frank Boles.

"If I don't, they do." Nightwing said taking another step. Boles looked behind Nightwing to see a cruiser pull up and a police officer walked out with his gun raised. The officer stood a it behind Nightwing, but made sure to have the gun pointed at Boles.

"You can take over here, officer." Nightwing said. He turned around and saw that a red dot was aimed at the officer's cheek. Nightwing sprinted at the officer and tackled him to the ground as a shot was fired and a bullet went into the brick wall of the alley. Nightwing looked up to see a man with a white mask and glowing red eye disappear from the roof. He stood up and picked up the bullet that the sniper shot and placed in a pack on his utility belt. Boles made a dash for the exit of the alley but Nightwing reacted fast enough to grab a batarang and throw at Boles, connecting with his head. Boles fell to the ground and Nightwing walked over to him and crouched down.

"I'm sorry." Nightwing said. Boles looked up at him with anger in his eyes.

"You're not sorry for nothing. This is all you do. You're almost as bad as them As bad as me. Don't kid yourself." Boles said to him. Nightwing stood up as the police officer walked over and placed handcuffs on Boles. Nightwing was about to walk over to his motorcycle and leave when a black van pulled up in the middle of the street.

Nightwing stared down the black van, waiting for something to happen. The officer held Boles tight and stood outside the police car. Finally the door to the van opened and out walked two familiar faces.

"Oh no no no. Where in the hell do you think you are taking him?" The Joker asked wearing a white suit. The second familiar face was Bane who wore the same thing he always has on. Joker looked over at Nightwing and smiled.

"Ah, it's birdbrain numero uno. You like the suit kid? Make sure you don't get your blood on it." Joker said.

"I think it's your blood you have to watch out for." Nightwing said. Joker shook his head, still smiling. He reached in the van and pulled out a large machine gun. He aimed it at the police car and motioned his head towards Nightwing.

"Now, give me Boles." he told the officer. Nightwing tried to intervene, but Bane punched him in the chest. Nightwing flew back into his bike due to the strength of Bane.

"Someone needs to lay off the venom." Nightwing muttered. He looked up to see Joker fire the machine gun at the officer and the car. After using a whole clip, the officer fell to the ground with bullet holes all over his body. Joker grabbed Boles and threw him in the back seat, along with the gun. He walked around the back and stopped to look at Nightwing.

"Let Batsy know I said hi." Joker told him. He flashed a smile and continued to walk around to the other side of the van. He got in the passenger seat and the van took off, as more sirens began to fill the air. Nightwing laid there feeling defeated, and he also couldn't move due to the pain he felt from Bane's punch. He laid his head back and used all his energy to stand up, get on the motorcycle, and drive back to the Batcave.


	22. Nightwing Part 4

Nightwing Part 4

Two days later, Nightwing was taking bandages off of his midsection and looked up at the batcomputer that started to make a noise. Batman walked up to it and sat down in a chair, he began to read what it said as Nightwing walked over.

"What's it say Brucey?" Nightwing asked.

"Don't call me that," Batman began to say, "Also, I got hit on who uses those bullets. He's registered under the name Deadshot."

"Nice name." Nightwing said. He received a look from Batman that caused Nightwing to mouth the word sorry.

"It says he is a hired assassin. That's all the information this has on him. His real identity has not been confirmed or figured out yet." Batman said.

"Alright, well, I'm going to track him down. Keep me updated if anyone is assassinated. Or if you need help with the Riddler." Nightwing said, walking over to his bike.

"Actually Nightwing you won't be doing that. Also, you should be pleased to know I've finally tracked down Riddler and have him trapped in an abandoned foster home. I'm going to head there with Robin soon." Batman said.

"And I am doing what?" Nightwing asked.

"If you don't recall, Mr. Freeze escaped from Arkham. The one lead we have on where he is going is Central City. That's where his old boss is being kept. Well he was locked up and moved there." Batman told him.

"So go to Central City?" Nightwing asked, revving the engine of his bike.

"No. He couldn't have made it that far yet. The long road that you take to get from Gotham to Central… go there. Cut him off or meet him there and find a way to bring him back to Arkham." Batman ordered.

"Alright, I got ya. Also, Bruce?" Nightwing asked.

"What is it Nightwing?" Batman asked, seeming annoyed.

"Why do we use the hero names in private?"

"Well, it makes us seem cooler." Batman said with a smirk. Nightwing shook his head and quickly drove out of the batcave, heading for the road that led to Central City.

* * *

As Nightwing was driving towards one of the main roads out of Gotham, his tire popped and his bike skid into the side of a wall. Nightwing jumped off the motorcycle at the last second and looked around noticing a glowing red light from a couple buildings away. Nightwing ran through the streets, avoiding any cars and chasing the assassin as he jumped from building to building. Eventually Deadshot ran out of rooftops and was stuck as Nightwing pulled out a grappling hook. He shot it up at the roof of the building and shot upwards. He landed across from Deadshot who aimed his hands at Nightwing.

"What… are you doing?" Nightwing asked. Deadshot's wrists had a sort of gun rise out of them and begin to fire quietly and quickly at Nightwing. Nightwing dove behind a chimney as Deadshot began to reload.

"Who hired you?" Nightwing yelled out.

"I like to keep my boss's private." Deadshot said. Nightwing pulled two pieces of a bo staff out of holsters on his legs. He connected the two to form a full bo staff and ran out of cover at Deadshot. Deadshot was prepared for it and dodged the first two swings with ease. The third swing hit Deadshot in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. Nightwing swung upwards at Deadshot's face, but he grabbed the staff and pulled it away from Nightwing.

Deadshot threw the staff on the other side of the roof and began to throw punches at Nightwing. Nightwing fell to his knee from all the punches and covered up his face from being hit. Nightwing quickly punched twice at Deadshot who stumbled backwards again. Nightwing jumped up and hit Deadshot in the stomach with a spin kick, knocking him down.

"Now, it's time I put you away." Nightwing said, walking over to him.

"Is that what you want to do? Or are you going to let Freeze reach Central City?" Deadshot asked. Nightwing picked up the bo staff and placed each piece back in its holster.

"I'll meet with you again Deadshot." Nightwing said, leaving the rooftop. He ran for his motorcycle and jumped on it. He did his best to drive it with the busted wheel, and continued on his course as Deadshot watched him leave.

"Next time, you'll be the one who falls." Deadshot said.


	23. Nightwing - Finale 1

Nightwing - Finale 1

Nightwing arrived at the long road leading to Central City and saw a blue figure with a large gun walking towards Central City. Nightwing continued driving and went right past Mr. Freeze and jumped off his bike a couple feet in front of the blue man. He expected a freeze blast of some sort but all Freeze did was continue to walk. Nightwing watched as Freeze walked right next to him and stared him in the eyes.

"You aren't worth the time. I have a mission to complete." Freeze told Nightwing. He continued to walk as Nightwing stared at him.

"Way to make me feel useless." Nightwing said. He ran after freeze and threw three batarangs at him. The batarangs hit Freeze's helmet, but he continued walking. Nightwing threw two more and Freeze looked back this time.

"Don't make me kill you too." Freeze said.

"You were never a killer Victor." Nightwing said to him.

"I was never an ice monster either. I never asked for this. All I wanted was to keep the one person I loved the most alive. Now, I've become this thing." Freeze said. He turned around and continued walking as Nightwing ran to catch up to him.

"You aren't a thing. You are Victor Fries. We can w-" Nightwing started saying. He was whacked with Freeze Ray and flew back a bit from the impact. Freeze looked down at him, obviously angry.

"Victor is dead. Just like Nora. Soon you will be too. You've annoyed me enough." Freeze said. He picked up Nightwing and held him in the air, staring at him. Nightwing kicked at Freeze who's suit tolerated the kicks. Freeze slammed Nightwing into the ground and let go of him. Nightwing watched as Freeze aimed the gun at him and stared him down.

"Tell Nora… I'm sorry." Mr. Freeze said. He fired the gun as Nightwing immediately rolled out of the way and up onto his feet. He began to furiously kick and punch at Mr. Freeze who slowly backed up and raised his hands to block the hits. Freeze swung the Freeze Ray at Nightwing, knocking him back again. Nightwing pulled out and connected the bo staff and began to swing at Freeze who grabbed it immediately and snapped it in half.

"Why are you going to Central City?" Nightwing demanded to know.

"I have to complete the mission." Freeze answered. He shot at Nightwing again who dodged it and stood in front of Freeze now.

"The mission?" Nightwing asked. This time Freeze didn't answer. He swung at Nightwing again, who wasn't able to dodge it this time. He fell to the ground and Freeze stomped on his chest with his large boot. Freeze stared down at Nightwing who looked up at him. He struggled to take the boot off of his chest and saw the gun being pointed at him. Freeze continued to aim it at Nightwing who closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Mr. Freeze hesitated and stopped aiming the gun however. He raised his boot from Nightwing's chest and left him there as he continued to walk towards Central City.

"You really think I'm going to let you go?" Nightwing asked. He struggled to get up and keep balance but was able to do it anyway.

"I'll see you again soon." was all Mr. Freeze said. He continued walking away as Nightwing finally collapsed to the ground and laid there breathing heavily.

* * *

Later that day, Batman was driving the Batmobile towards the GCPD with Robin riding next to him on his motorcycle. He arrived in front of the large police station to see Commissioner Gordon and Aaron Cash waiting there for him. Batman exited the Batmobile and brought a tied up Riddler with him. He pushed Riddler towards the two cops who looked back at him and smiled.

"This isn't the last time you've seen me Batman. I'll come up with a ton of new riddles for you to solve. Just you wait." Riddler said grinning. Aaron Cash grabbed and began to bring him into the police department when he turned around again.

"Tell me Batman. What eats crow, yells uncle, and tosses sponges?" The Riddler asked.

"A loser, Riddler. Just like you." Batman answered without hesitation. The Riddler looked stunned as Aaron Cash dragged him into the GCPD as Robin smiled. The duo began to walk back to their vehicles when Gordon stopped them.

"One of your guys was spotted down and out on Route 64. He won't take any medical attention. You might wanna check it out." Gordon told Batman. He turned around and walked back into the GCPD before seeing his daughter, who was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Come on Barbara let's go." Gordon said, walking over to her. He grabbed her arm and brought into the GCPD but all she could do was look back at Batman the whole time.

"I'll get Nightwing." Batman told Robin.

"I'll be at the cave." Robin responded.

* * *

A day later Dick Grayson was resting in the Batcave while Bruce was training Jason. Alfred had been watching it also, along with putting new bandages on Dick. Jason had just finished up and grabbed a water bottle when the bat computer began going off.

"Oh great." Dick said. Bruce walked over to it and began reading it and Jason noticed the look on his face. He stood next to Dick and began to whisper.

"I don't notice that look." Jason said.

"It's his confused face." Dick responded with a chuckle. Bruce stood up from his hunched over position and looked at the two.

"Well, what is it?" Jason asked.

"False alarm." Bruce said, as he walked back over to the training set in the batcave. Dick shrugged it off and went to go work on his new motorcycle. Jason snuck over to the computer and saw what Bruce had seen. It was an alert from Central City.

"Why would S.T.A.R. Labs send out an S.O.S?" Jason asked himself as he walked over to where Bruce was.

"Begin." Bruce ordered as Jason ran at him.


	24. Justice League Part 1

Justice League Part 1

 **11 Months Ago**

Victor Stone was the star player of Central City's high school football team. He was dark skinned and kept his hair short and was pretty muscular for his age. He was the quarterback of the team and everyone who came to watch the team play loved him. His father and mother were scientists, and they did not approve of his athletic career. They allowed him to play anyway though since it is what he was best at.

Eleven months ago, Victor Stone was still on the football field after winning the championship game. He had been sitting in the stands and holding the game ball, which he was awarded. He heard someone coming from the tunnel and looked back there to see the star running back Jefferson Jackson.

"Yo Vic, you comin' to the after party." Jefferson asked him.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Don't worry." Vic said smiling. Jefferson nodded at him and continued walking towards the exit. Vic sat there a bit longer, staring at the field and taking in his victory. He stood up from the stands and began to walk towards the tunnel when a small boy came running out wearing a jersey that said Victor's name. Under the jersey he had on a red hoodie.

"You're Victor Stone!" the boy said in amazement. Vic smiled at him and knelt down to be at eye level with him.

"Yes, that is me." Vic said.

"I'm like, your biggest fan! I've been to all your games. I was here tonight to watch you win the championship." the boy said.

"Wow. I guess you are my biggest fan." Vic said. He looked down and saw the game ball in his hands and looked back up at the boy. "Tell you what. Since you are my biggest fan, I give you the game ball."

"No way!" the boy said. He slowly took the ball from Vic, who smiled at him. "Thanks Victor."

"No problem kid. Say, what's your name? I'll get you a shout out as my biggest fan." Vic said, still smiling that charming smile.

"Billy. Billy Batson." the boy answered.

"Well Billy. It's late. Go on home and I'll see you around. Stay safe." Victor said.

"See ya Victor!" Billy said, running in the other direction. Vic smiled as Billy ran off and he began walking to the locker room to change out of his football equipment.

After Vic was changed, he walked out to an old pickup truck that he threw his duffel bag into. He pulled the keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket and went to unlock the door when he heard a loud boom noise go off. He looked into the sky to see a large force field explode out of S.T.A.R Labs. Victor didn't know what to do, and he dropped his keys as the force field began to get closer. When it hit him, he was sent flying through the air and into the side of a mini van. Half of his body had been burnt extremely bad due to the blast and he laid there, dying.

* * *

 **8 Months Ago**

Victor Stone was on a hospital bed, recovering from his severe burn wounds that he had sustained when S.T.A.R. Labs exploded. He had been unconscious ever since he was sent flying that day. His father and mother were watching him when the doctor walked in and began to talk to them.

"How are you doing Silas? Hello Elinore." the doctor said.

"Why isn't he healing well doc?" Elinore asked.

"It seems the burn wounds that Victor sustained are worse than we thought. Only some of the burn wounds will be able to heal, but the others will not be as good. His legs will never be the same, or his arms. Half of his face won't be able to recover from that either. It seems his back and chest should be fine but at the same time we still don't know."

"Is there no way we can save him? I am a scientist." Silas said.

"We can't do anything for him. I'm sorry Silas." the doctor said, exiting the room.

"But I can do something for your son." Harrison Wells said, rolling into the room on his wheel chair.

"You can?" Silas asked.

"I have two of the greatest scientists working with me at S.T.A.R. Labs. If you help us, we can make a future for your son in some way." Harrison told him.

"Okay. Please. Help me save my son…" Silas said.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me we had another patient in the building?" Barry asked, walking with the three scientists towards the room they kept Victor Stone in.

"Well with all these new types of superpowered freaks-" Caitlin began to say.

"Metahumans!" Cisco corrected her.

"Metahumans. We thought it could wait a bit. He wasn't waking up anytime soon anyway." Caitlin said.

"But now, we finally got an alert from his room." Harrison said. The four entered the room to see a nearly all metal man sitting on the hospital bed staring at the floor.

"So this is what happened to me?" Victor asked.

"Listen Victor. I can explain to you what happened." Harrison said.

"Go on then." Victor said.

"After the explosion your body was badly burned and it seemed that you had no real hope and surviving. I had the idea to replace parts of your body with metal. We gave you a whole metal suit along with those new parts. Victor, I'm sorry about what happened to you." Harrison said to him.

"Yeah. My life is ruined, and you're sorry. I'm stuck as this Cyborg thing and you're sorry." Victor said to them. He turned to look at them and the only thing visible was part of his face. The only thing covered was his left eye. Where his eye would be it glowed red and his chest had a red circle that glowed red.

"Listen man. I appreciate you saving my life. I do. But now what?" Victor asked.

"You could help us." Cisco blurted out. Harrison Wells looked back at him and looked forward at Victor again.

"He's right. These people with powers have been running around the city causing havoc. Our friend Barry here is able to stop them, but not all of them." Caitlin added.

"This guy? He stops them?" Victor asked surprised. Barry flashed over next to Victor who jumped up and backed away from him.

"Surprising right?" Barry asked.

"Whoa…" was all Victor managed to say. Just then an alert went off around the lab and Barry quickly flashed back to the main room. Cisco, Caitlin, Victor, and Dr. Wells followed behind him.

"Robbery at the bank." Cisco said.

"I'm on it." Barry said, switching into his suit and leaving the lab.

"Victor, let's chat. I can help ease your mind." Dr. Wells told him. The two went over to a connected room and began to talk about all that has happened and what Victor needed to understand.

"Let's start with what you lost because of the burns." Dr. Wells said.

"Oh great…" Victor said.


	25. Justice League Part 2

Justice League Part 2

The Joker stood on the top floor of a vacated office building in Metropolis. He had four men with guns and clown masks standing behind him and someone was kneeling in front of him. Joker paced back and forth in front of the kneeling man and eventually stopped right in front of him.

"You will never find her. Do you hear me?" Joker finally said. The man didn't answer and continued to stare at the floor.

"I have gone out of my way to make sure she will never be found unless I want her to be. Get that into your head. And if you decide to kill me, she will die. I must radio my men every hour to let them know I am alive and if they don't hear from me, the girl dies." Joker told him. The man kept kneeling and staring at the ground.

"There is a way you can get her back though. And it would take only a little bit of energy." Joker said. "There are these heroes running around. They need to be stopped of course. Do you get me? You get what I'm saying? I've had a plan locked in for a while to take out Batman and his bird brain counterparts… Sorry. Sorry. Getting ahead of myself."

"Um, sir." one of the men behind him said. Joker spun around and pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. He fired it and a large flag with "BANG" written across it popped out.

"Gotcha." Joker said smiling. "Now shut up and let me talk."

"Sorry sir." the gunman said.

"Those heroes may not go down to my friends. And if they don't I'll need you to take them out for me. You will kill all of them, except for Batman. He is mine. But you kill the others, and I give you that girl back."

"So, leave Batman standing?" the kneeling man asked.

"I want you to beat him within an inch of his life. I want to see him beg for mercy. Then you hand him over to me. I'll cage him like the bat he is and watch each day as he grows stronger. Then I'll knock him down again and repeat the process. Do you get me?" The Joker said grinning widely.

The kneeling man didn't answer and continued to stare downwards. Joker threw his fake gun across the room and knelt down to look the man in his face. When the man wouldn't look up Joker slapped him across the face as hard as he could.

"You super freak! Answer me! Do you get me?!" Joker yelled.

"I get it." the man said, holding in his anger.

"Good. Don't let this happen again. You answer when spoken to." Joker said standing up. He fixed his white suit and began to walk towards the exit. "I'm headed for Starling City. You will go to Gotham."

"Alright." the man said standing. Joker looked back to see the large red letter "S" on his chest with yellow behind it. The rest of the suit was blue and he had on a red cape.

"They have this big light in Gotham. It send the symbol of him into the sky. When you have him beat. Turn that signal off, and I will show up soon after." Joker ordered.

"Alright." the man said again.

"Superman. What a stupid name." Joker said to himself as he began to walk out of the room and soon the building. All Superman heard was the signature laugh of The Joker as he left.

Joker looked back up at the building to see a red beam shoot through the windows and Superman fly away from the crumbling roof of the building. Joker smiled and got into his black van where Firefly and Count Vertigo were.

"The first part of the plan is in effect." Count Vertigo said.

"To Starling then?" Firefly asked.

"To Starling." Joker said with a smile.


	26. Justice League Part 3

Justice League Part 3

Barry showed up at the bank to see the Arkham Asylum escapee, Mr. Freeze. He ran at Mr. Freeze and punch him in the stomach while running to the other side of him. He punched the right side of his body and quickly went behind him, punching him in the back. He then went to the front of him and uppercutted Mr. Freeze, who fell to the ground shortly after. Barry looked down at the mad men who smiled up at him.

"Well speedster, it seems you've been tricked." Mr. Freeze said. Barry quickly turned around as The Trickster appeared there and punched Barry across the face. He felt something get placed on his back and quickly turned around to see Mr. Freeze now standing.

"Barry what did they put on you?" Cisco asked through the earpiece.

"I can't reach it." Barry said trying to grab at his back.

"Get back here quick then!" Cisco ordered him. Barry quickly flashed out of the bank down to S.T.A.R. Labs. He stopped where Cisco and the others were and turned around.

"Get it off." Barry said. Caitlin walked up to him and grabbed the small device off of Barry's back and looked at it from all different angles.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked.

"Could be a bomb." Cisco suggested. "One second it's off, the next BOOM! We are all dust in the wind."

"It's a tracker." Dr. Wells told them.

"How do you know that?" Victor asked. He pointed towards the doorway and standing there was Harley Quinn and Mr. Freeze.

"So this is where speedy hangs out." Harley said. She walked around the place with a baseball bat. Mr. Freeze looked at the five people and aimed his Freeze Ray at them.

"Goodbye." was all he said. He fired the freeze ray at them and Barry quickly moved Dr. Wells and Caitlin out of the way. As he grabbed Cisco he saw Victor slowly turn his hand into a gun. Barry placed Cisco next to the other two and watched as Cyborg's beam and Freeze's ice ray connected with each other.

"This is sweet!" Cyborg said smiling. He pushed forward, causing Mr. Freeze to stop firing, and go flying backwards. Cyborg aimed his gun at Harley Quinn who immediately dropped the bat.

"Yikes." Harley said.

"Um, hey guys. Trickster is still out there. Police are chasing him out of the city." Cisco informed them.

"Go get him… um… Flash. Yeah, Flash. Go get that guy. I'll handle these two." Victor said.

"Alright, Cyborg." Barry said with a chuckle. He was gone as soon as he said it and Victor looked at the female criminal.

"Stop eyeing me up when you should worry about him." Harley said. Cyborg looked to his right to see Mr. Freeze swinging the Freeze Ray at him.

"You guys get out of here. I'll handle them." Victor told the three. Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells quickly left the facility leaving Cyborg to deal with the two.

* * *

"The vertigo is already boss." Count Vertigo told The Joker.

"Good. Good. Soon the heroes will be gone and there will be no one to stop us." Joker said smiling.

"Surveillance says we got company." Firefly said, turning the computer monitor he was sitting behind.

"You take care of him." Joker said. On the screen, Oliver Queen had entered the warehouse and was quickly taking out the guards. Firefly stood up and grabbed his flamethrowers before walking out into the factory down below.

"What are we going to do?" Count Vertigo asked.

"Well I am going.I have some unfinished business with a certain bat." Joker said, standing up.

"And what about me?" Count Vertigo asked. Joker stopped at the back exit and turned around. He smiled at Count Vertigo then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Count. But there is no need for you anymore. Besides sending this drug all throughout the city, you are truly useless." Joker told him.

"What…?" Count Vertigo asked, obviously confused. Joker looked back up at him and smiled again.

"You've played your part." Joker said. He noticed Count Vertigo had picked up a gun now. Joker quickly pulled out his own pistol and shot the Count right in the head and watched as his body dropped to the ground.

"Nighty night." Joker said. He walked out the back exit of the building and into a van that was waiting for him.

"Where to?" a man in a clown masked asked.

"To Gotham." Joker said. The van sped off as Firefly stood across from the Arrow.


	27. Justice League Part 4

Justice League Part 4

"Where is Count Vertigo?" Arrow asked Firefly. He had an arro drew and ready to fire while Firefly held his flamethrowers up.

"Get through me and you get to him." Firefly said. He shot his flamethrowers at Arrow who quickly jumped out of the way and fired the arrow. The arrow hit Firefly in the shoulder but he didn't react due to the armor he wore. Firefly shot up into the air and continued to shoot fire all throughout the warehouse. Arrow jumped onto a railing that led to the second level of the warehouse. He fired an arrow with a rope attached to it at Firefly, and caught him. He pulled back on the rope and Firefly went flying forward and crashing through a window into the office where the dead Count Vertigo lied. Arrow looked down at the body and back up at Firefly who was picking himself up.

"Who did this?" Arrow asked. Firefly looked down at the body and back up at Oliver.

"I guess he and the boss had a few problems." Firefly said with a shrug. He fired the flamethrower again setting the wall behind Oliver on fire.

"Oliver, surveillance shows a black van left the area almost as soon as you got there. If you let this guy go, he might lead you to 'the boss'." Felicity said through the earpiece Arrow wore. Arrow fired another arrow at Firefly who burned it quickly. Arrow ran at Firefly who whacked him with the flamethrower and kicked him to the ground quickly. Debris fell in between them due to the fire and Firefly shot up into the air again.

"I'll see you around Robin Hood." Firefly said as he shot out the window. Oliver quickly jumped up and jumped over the debris in front of him. He ran down the steps and hopped onto a motorcycle and quickly chased after the pyromaniac.

* * *

"Um, Bruce. You might want to check this out." Dick said, sitting in front of the Batcomputer. Bruce Wayne walked over and saw what he saw.

"Bane…" Bruce said. He began walking towards his suit when Dick stopped him.

"That's not all." Dick told him.

"What?" Bruce asked, turning around.

"The signal has been turned on. News cameras on the location show a not so pretty picture." Dick said.

"Jason, ready the battle suit." Bruce said, staring down the screen of his computer.

"The battle suit?" Jason asked.

"The one I had specifically for this situation." Bruce said, walking over to where Jason was standing. Jason began typing in a keypad and a suit shot up. It was completely armored and the eyes glowed a bluish white. He began to put the suit as Jason began to dress in his Robin gear and Dick out on his Nightwing mask. He picked up his new bo staff and placed the two pieces in his holsters and looked over at the other two. Bruce was now in full Batman mode as he buckled the utility belt around his waist. Robin was ready to go already on his bike.

"Alfred, don't wait up for us." Bruce told him.

"Master Bruce sir, please be careful. We don't know what he is capable of." Alfred told him.

"You two. I want you on Bane. Get to wherever he is and stop him. I'll deal with the other one." Bruce said, getting into the Batmobile.

"Let's go." Nightwing said.

"Wait. Just know that this is the best family I could have asked for. Whatever happens, know that I'm proud to have trained both of you." Batman said.

"Oh shut up. We'll end up on top like always." Nightwing said, smiling at Batman.

"I'll be here Master Bruce. Be safe you three." Alfred said, sitting down in the chair.

* * *

Nightwing and Robin arrived at Ace Chemicals where Bane was causing a wreck. He had been destroying any police car that came near him and terrorizing the workers at the chemical factory. Nightwing and Robin watched as Bane jumped through the wall of Ace Chemicals and began running down the streets of Gotham.

"Go." Nightwing said. The two raced off on their bikes chasing after the venom filled goliath. As they began to catch up with him Nightwing pulled out the rope from his grappling hook and tossed it to Robin. He caught it and held it up, as the two attempted to trip Bane from behind. The plan worked and Bane fell to the ground, causing the ground around him to shake. Nightwing jumped off his bike and began to beat down on the grounded Bane. He threw punch after punch at Bane's face. Robin jumped up into the air and landed both feet on Ban's stomach.

Bane reacted by punching upward, sending Nightwing flying into the air and back down. He laid there in the street knocked out leaving Robin to deal with Bane.

"Today I break you, him, and the bat." Bane said, crunching his knuckles. He charged at Robin who slid in between his legs and threw three batarangs at the back of Bane's head. Bane turned around and smiled before charging again. Robin jumped up this time and landed on Bane's shoulders. He furiously began to punch Bane in the head, but Bane grabbed him and threw him down to the street below. Nightwing, now back on his feet, charged at Bane who grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air.

"You want to be broken first I see." Bane said. He was about to slam Nightwing down on his knee when Robin ran at Bane and drop kicked him in the face, making him stumble back a bit. Bane dropped Nightwing, who impacted with the ground hard. Bane looked at Robin and punched him, sending him flying and knocking him out. Bane stomped over to the boy wonder and was about to step on him when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Boss wants them at a specific location." Deadshot said appearing around a corner. "Pick 'em up and let's go." He looked around to see that Nightwing was gone without a sign.

"Let's go." Bane said, with a knocked out Robin over his shoulder.

In an alley not to far away Nightwing looked up to see that he was rescued by a masked figure. He realized who it was and his eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing said in a furious yet hushed tone. He looked at the person to see they had on all black with a yellow bat symbol across their chest along with a black cape and yellow boots.

"I'm here to help Dick." Barbara Gordon said.


	28. Justice League Part 5

Justice League Part 5

Batman drove his Batmobile through Gotham heading for the GCPD. A video of Alfred appeared on the dashboard and he began to talk.

"Master Bruce, I am doing some research on your suit. It seems as though you will be able to go toe to toe with this guy. But, you must know when your limit has been reached." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred. Now go to bed. I'll be there in the morning." Batman said.

"Me and you both know I am going nowhere." Alfred said, ending the call.

Batman finally arrived outside the GCPD where the spotlight was located. Batman shot out of the Batmobile and into the sky landing on the roof of the police department. He slowly walked towards a blue figure who stood next to the spotlight.

"Just make this easy on yourself." Superman said.

"Get out of my city." Batman said, staring at Superman who stared at the ground.

"I don't want to do this." Superman said.

"You come into my city and tell me you don't want to do this. The longer you stay, the longer the beatdown lasts." Batman said.

"I'm sorry for this." Superman said. Batman pulled out a batarang and threw at it Superman who caught it. Superman raised his head to look at Batman when the batarang exploded. Superman took a step back due to the stun of the explosion and looked forward to see Batman running at him. Batman jumped into the air and landed a punch on Superman's jaw. He followed i up with a combination of punches to his face and stomach. Superman stopped the flurry of punches with his own punch to Batman's chest, sending him backwards and into the ground.

"After tonight, the bat is dead." Superman said, looking him in the eye.

"Tell me something. Do you bleed? Because you will." Batman said. He charged at Superman, who grabbed Batman and flew up into the air with him. He threw Batman up into the air and watched as Batman turned himself mid air, and started dive bombing towards Superman. He landed on Superman as the two went through the roof and landed in the middle of the GCPD.

"Everyone get out of here!" James Gordon yelled to the other police. Batman stood up first and pulled Superman up and began to deliver right hooks to him. Superman kicked Batman with both feet, and watched as he went flying into the wall of the police department. Batman propped himself up on one knee and looked up to see Superman fly at him and punch him through the wall. Batman flew through two buildings and eventually rolled to a stop on a civilian filled street.

"It's the Batman!" a random person yelled.

"What is Superman doing here?" a female pedestrian asked out loud. Batman got up and quickly threw four batarangs at Superman, who caught one but let the other three hit him in the face. Batman called the Batmobile to his area and jumped into the air as the car landed underneath him. He got inside and drove off as Superman began to chase him throughout Gotham. Superman used his heat vision laser eyes to pop Batmobile's tires, causing Batman to spin out and crash.

Superman landed on the hood of the Batmobile and ripped the top off of it. Batman was shot out of his seat and kicked Superman in the chest on his way out. He started to glide through the air and landed on a column of the City Hall building. Superman shot lasers out of his eyes at Batman, who quickly pulled out his grappling hook and quickly swung away from the beam. Superman flew at the swinging Batman and grabbed him in mid air and the two went crashing to the ground. Superman got on top of Batman and began to punch the his midsection, trying to break his armor.

"You can't beat me!" Superman yelled. Batman grabbed Superman's neck with both hands and began to furiously headbutt him. Superman rolled over and grabbed his head as Batman laid there waiting for the dizziness to subside. He stood up and look to his left to see an uppercut from Superman coming his way. Batman went flying backwards into the Batmobile. Superman walked over to the downed Batman and stared at him. Before Batman's eyes, Superman dropped to one knee and covered his head as a blur surrounded him. Eventually the blur was revealed as Flash who looked at Batman.

"We can say you owe me one." Flash said with a smile. He quickly disappeared as Batman stared at Superman who got back to his feet. The two stood nearly nose to nose and stared each other down.

"I won't back down." Batman said.

"You won't win." Superman told him.

"I will get you out of my city, no matter what it takes. Since that moment you appeared. Since you fought those people who were just like you, I've been watching. I've been making sure I had a way to stop you. You're an alien. You are no hero. You destroyed half a Metropolis." Batman said.

"I stopped Zod. I stopped him from killing as many people as he planned. I am a hero. You go out and scare the people of your city." Superman said.

"You are right. I put fear in the hearts of criminals and the good people of Gotham. But, I have never killed anyone. I stop thousands of innocents from being killed each and every night. You have done one memorable thing. Now you are fighting me and calling me the villain. Superman you are right, I should be feared. I am the night. I am fear itself. I am vengeance. I… am… Batman!" Batman said. He and Superman both swung at the same time as Batman went flying into a building and Superman fell to the ground.


	29. Justice League Part 6

Justice League Part 6

"Why don't you stay down?" Superman asked, walking over to Batman who was beginning to stand.

"Because you keep getting up." Batman said. He ran at Superman, who swung at him. He ducked under Superman's punch and continued running towards the crashed Batmobile. Superman watched him and began to fly after him. He caught him and tackled him to the ground. Batman pulled out his explosive gel and placed it on Superman's chest.

"Is there your attempt at leaving a mark?" Superman asked looked down at the Batman symbol made of gel. Batman began to run again and pulled the trigger causing Superman to go backwards from an explosion. Batman reached the Batmobile and reached inside. He smacked the dashboard and a secret compartment opened up revealing a small green rock. He picked up the small green rock and clenched it in his fist as Superman landed behind him.

"I think it's time this ended. We both know I will end up winning this battle." Superman said. Batman turned around and looked Superman in the eyes.

"Before this started, I told you something. Something I'd make you do." Batman said. He used his clenched fist to punch Superman across the face, and Superman fell to his knees. Batman watched as blood dripped from the Man of Steel's mouth. Superman looked up at Batman with fear in his eyes.

"How…?" Superman asked.

"I'm always prepared." Batman said. He put the rock back into the Batmobile and pulled Superman up to be face to face with him.

"What made you do this?" Batman asked.

"He took someone. Lois Lane." Superman said.

"I know. I've been tracking her down ever since her disappearance. I didn't think you would be emotionally attached to her in someway." Batman said.

"I have to bring you to him. Or she dies." Superman admitted.

"Were you dumb enough to believe that? If she dies, there's nothing he has over you." Batman said. He pulled out an ear piece and handed it to him.

"Wear this. I have a plan to help you get her. But before I tell you the plan…" Batman said. He punched Superman one last time across the face before letting him go. Superman's eyes glowed red before he calmed down.

"Now let's talk." Superman said.

* * *

Joker sat in an office with his feet up on the desk and waited as the elevator in front of him continued to ding. The door finally opened and in walked all the villains he had brought together, along with a hero captured by each one. Bane dropped an unconscious Robin on the ground as Firefly put a tied up Arrow on his knees. Mr. Freeze threw Cyborg on the ground, who was knocked out and shivering. Trickster stood there empty handed but was still smiling.

"Where is your guy?" Joker asked.

"Just wait. Freeze be ready." Trickster said, sitting down on a couch in the office. Joker shrugged and looked around the desk he sat behind. He held up a framed photo and turned it so the other villains could see.

"Look at this tool. One of the richest people ever. I can't wait to kill him. Bruce Wayne, only wealthy cause mommy and daddy are gone." Joker said throwing the photo across the room.

"Why are we in Wayne Enterprises?" Harley asked, sitting on the desk.

"It's the biggest building in Gotham. How else are we going to be noticed?" Joker asked rhetorically.

* * *

Flash sprinted through Gotham looking for any sign of where the Trickster was or had been. After intervening in the Batman and Superman fight, he had lost track of his first enemy and was at a dead end. As he was running and looking he looked to his left to see what looked like someone running next to him. The figure looked back at Flash and sprinted away faster than Flash, as Flash skidded to a stop outside of Wayne Enterprises.

"What the…?" Flash asked. He looked around to see the same car Trickster was driving was parked outside the large building. "At least he had time to park." Flash said, ignoring what he saw. He ran inside and straight to the elevator and pressed it. He waited and finally heard the last ding and got out at the top floor where Mr. Freeze stood waiting. He shot Flash's legs, causing him to stop moving and fall over. He was dragged over towards the large window where the other heroes were lined up and saw as The Joker stood up from behind the desk. He held a gun in his hand and looked at each person thinking carefully.

"Who am I going to kill first." Joker asked himself. He aimed the gun at Arrow's head and stared down at him.

"Go ahead." Arrow said. Joker's finger slowly pressed on the trigger when all of a sudden the large window smashed open and a batarang hit Joker's hand, knocking the gun out. Nightwing and Batgirl jumped through the window and stared down the villains. Joker sprinted to the elevator as Robin began to open his eyes and see the situation. The doors closed on Joker smiling as Robin stood up. He sprinted towards the elevator, and saw Bane open the doors to him revealing the shaft.

"Boss wants to see you." Bane said. Robin kicked Bane below the belt, causing him to fall to his knees. He then jumped into the shaft and chased the elevator downwards. Bane closed the doors behind him, ran towards the window, jumped out of it, and began to slide down the building towards the first floor.

"Let's settle this boys! And girl…" Harley said rolling her eyes at Batgirl. Nightwing and Batgirl freed the other heroes who stood across from the villains. Arrow drew an arrow from his quiver and shot it as the villains charged the heroes.


	30. Justice League Part 7

Justice League Part 7

Freeze shot his Freeze Ray at Cyborg who shot back with the laser cannon from his hand. Arrow shot arrow after arrow at Firefly who shot fire out at him. Nightwing kept throwing at punches at Deadshot who continued dodged them and fired back with his own punches. Harley ran at Batgirl and tackled her to the ground and put her hands around her throat. Harley grabbed a piece of glass lying on the ground and was about to stab Batgirl when Flash grabbed it from her and wagged his finger.

"Now now. That's not nice." Flash said. He looked up to see Mr. Freeze shooting the Freeze Ray in his direction. Flash ran away from it quickly and shoulder tackled Trickster to the ground as the Freeze Ray followed Flash around the room. Flash spun around Arrow, who rolled under the ray and popped up on one knee and pulled out an arrow and shot it at Freeze. Freeze moved out of the way as the Arrow went past his face. He looked forward to see Cyborg throw a punch at him, and knock him to the ground. Cyborg grabbed the Freeze Ray from Mr. Freeze and threw it across the room, and knocked out Freeze with one last punch.

Firefly flew out the broken window and hovered outside the office and watched the chaos that was going on. He shot his flamethrowers inside as Nightwing and Arrow rolled out of the way of two blasts. Arrow shot two arrows at Firefly who quickly burned them. Arrow ran at Firefly and jumped out the window, extending his arms to grab him. Firefly tried to avoid it as Arrow grabbed onto his foot and held on tight. Arrow began to climb up Firefly and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He jammed the arrow into the jetpack and Firefly pushed Arrow off. Both began to fall towards the ground as Arrow reached into his quiver, pulling out an arrow and shooting it at Wayne Enterprises. The arrow had a rope attached to it and Arrow swung towards the building, crashing through a window and doing a barrell roll to land safely. He shot an arrow out the window as Firefly got his jetpack to work right before hitting the ground. The arrow landed in Firefly's shoulder and quickly caused a mini explosion sending Firefly into a nearby building, and knocking him out.

"I'm gonna kill you Batgirl." Harley said looking down at her. She put her hands on her throat again, but Batgirl punched Harley across the face, knocking her off. Batgirl stood up as Harley held her face.

"You're gonna pay for that. Mr. J is going to make you pay." Harley said. She stood up and charged Batgirl who was expecting it. Batgirl stepped out of the way of Harley and grabbed her from behind. She slammed Harley into Bruce Wayne's desk and slammed her head against it. Harley elbowed Batgirl and kicked her away. Deadshot broke the leg of a table off and tossed it to Harley, who began swinging it at Batgirl. Batgirl dodged each swing except for the last one, getting hit across the face with it. Harley grabbed Batgirl's grappling hook and shot it to a building across the street. She swung away from the fight as Nightwing watched this happen. He jumped out the window and caught the rope going after Harley. Harley cut the rope at the last second, causing Nightwing to crash into the side of the building. Nightwing sat there on the fire escape blaming himself for Harley's escape.

"Alright you two, give up. You can't beat me." Flash said. He stood across from Deadshot and Trickster, and Deadshot had his mini guns aimed at Flash.

"We don't have to beat you. We just have to kill you." Trickster said. Flash ran at Trickster and quickly punched him across the face, knocking him down.

"Not fair!" Trickster said. Flash quickly placed handcuffs on Trickster's hands and looked up at Deadshot. Cyborg grabbed Trickster and put him next to Mr. Freeze as Deadshot began to fire at Flash. Flash avoided each bullet and tackled Deadshot to the ground and punched him multiple times in the face and stomach.

"Too easy." Flash said standing up.

* * *

Batman jumped out of the moving Batmobile and landed across from the Wayne Enterprises building. He now had on his normal suit but brought along a special camera to help him see what was going. He turned on the thermal option on the camera and saw multiple ones up in his office. He looked down to see two figures fighting in the basement, and changed the camera to a detective mode. One figure was identified as Jason Todd, Robin. The other one came up as Unknown and Batman concluded that it was Joker.

"He's not ready to fight The Joker alone." Batman said to himself walking towards the building. He stood in the doorway and stared forward.

"Are you ready to be broken?" he heard come from inside.

"Are you ready to lose all your teeth, Bane?" Batman asked. He ran inside, and everyone inside came running out, screaming in terror.


	31. Justice League Part 8

Justice League Part 8

Batman held his fists up at Bane who stood across from him. He pulled out three batarangs and quickly tossed them at the large man who smacked them out of the way. Bane charged at Batman who jumped out of the way. He threw two more batarangs that hit Bane in the back of the head. Bane turned around and cracked his neck. He smiled at Batman who ran towards the elevator. Bane quickly punched Batman away from the elevator, sending him into a wall. Batman laid there as Bane stomped over to him and rubbed his hands together.

"Why break you when I can just kill you?" Bane asked himself.

* * *

Robin dodged a throwing knife thrown by The Joker and responded with a punch to Joker's jaw. He kneed Joker in the stomach and swept Joker's legs out from underneath him. Joker fell to the ground laughing as Robin grabbed him by the collar. He raised a fist to Joker who smiled at him.

"I know you want to kill me." Joker said.

"I am not going to kill you." Robin said, reassuring himself.

"Look here." Joker said pulling a gun out of his coat. He laid it down next to him and stared at Robin. "You can end the chaos now. One bullet is all it takes. Shoot me!" Joker yelled. Robin punched him across the face, causing Joker to laugh. He punched him again and Joker laughed at him again. The cycle continued over and over as Robin's anger grew.

* * *

Batman was lifted up into the air and Bane held him there for a minute, showing off his strength and how he had beaten Batman. Batman however, rolled out of Bane's hands and landed behind him. He jumped onto Bane's back and began to throw punch after punch into Bane's head, weakening the venom filled beast. Bane grabbed Batman and threw him into another wall and dropped to a knee. He looked up and watched as Batman was already up and running at him. Bane got hit in the face by Batman's knee and fell down to the ground. Batman fell as well and the two laid there, gasping for air.

* * *

Robin looked down at Joker who was bleeding out of his mouth due to all the punched he delivered to him. He got up off of him and stared down at the gun. Joker rolled over on his side and spit out the blood filling his mouth and let out another laugh.

"Batman can't save you down here boy. It's either you kill me or I kill you." Joker said. He stood up and turned around to see Robin pointing the gun at him. Joker smiled and held his hands in the air.

"Do it. I dare you." Joker said.

* * *

Batman was crawling towards the elevator when Bane grabbed his leg and dragged him away from it. Batman turned around and began kicking Bane in the face as he continued to pull Batman away from the elevator. Batman jumped up and grabbed onto the tubes coming out of Bane's back. He pulled one out, cancelling the supply of venom it sent into his system.

"Without the venom, you are nothing Bane." Batman said. He watched Bane fall down and slowly get back up as Batman walked over to the elevator and finally got inside. He pressed his hand to his ear and said, "Now!"

Just then, Superman flew through the wall and flew right into Bane taking him out of the building. Batman pressed the button and the elevator began going down. As he was about to reach the basement the elevator came to a sudden halt and Batman was stuck in between the basement and the elevator shaft.

* * *

Robin kept the gun pointed at Joker who could do nothing but smile at him.

"I don't blame you for doing this." Joker said.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Robin yelled.

"Stop being a whimp and do it. Kill me!" Joker said. Robin yelled in anger and pulled the trigger.


	32. Justice League Part 9

Justice League Part 9

Robin stared down at the gun that had a large flag extending out of it. Across the flag it said the word BANG. Robin looked up at Joker who was no longer smiling. He dropped his hands from the air and grabbed the gun from Robin.

"You… You were actually going to kill me..." Joker said, looking down at the gun. He threw it across the room and Robin stared at him with his eyes wide.

"It was a trick. You tricked me." Robin said.

"It was a joke! A joke that you took too far kid. Sadly, you are going to have to pay up." Joker said, walking over to the wall.

"Batman is going to be so pissed. Holy shit. I nearly killed…" Robin said to himself as he was freaking out on the inside. Both Robin and Joker's attention was turned towards the elevator when they saw it was being pushed open and Batman was on the other side. However, Batman couldn't get it all the way open and he stood there pushing as hard as he could.

"Look who came to watch the show." Joker said.

"Robin, get out of there. I'll handle this soon." Batman said, still pushing the doors apart.

"Oh. No no no. He isn't going anywhere." Joker said as he went back to walking towards the wall. He reached it and picked up a crowbar and began to slap it against his other hand.

"Joker!" Batman yelled. Robin ran at Joker who swung the crowbar at his midsection. Robin fell to the ground and grabbed his stomach. Joker began to swing the crowbar down onto Robin who completely fell to the ground. Joker then whacked it at his face and watched as blood started dripping out of Robin's mouth.

"Do something! The sidekick of the great Batman and you can't fight back?!" Joker yelled at him. Joker swung it at his head again and Robin's head began to bleed. Joker smiled again and squatted down to look Robin in the eyes.

"Not so tough now are we. How does it feel? To know that death is right around the corner? How does it to know that you just didn't have the moxy. You didn't have the balls to. You were never going to be as great as Batman, you couldn't never live up to his expectations kid. You would never beat me." Joker said. Robin looked at him, his eyes barely open. He began to say something but only blood came out of his mouth and he began coughing. Joker stood up and swung the crowbar one last time as Robin's body went limp.

"ROBIN!" Batman yelled. He shut his eyes and used all his strength to push open the elevator doors as a car came through the ramp leading to outside. Harley Quinn came out of the driver's seat and pulled a woman out of the trunk. Joker dropped the crowbar next to Robin and got in the car with Harley and soon drove away.

Batman continued to struggle as the doors were ripped open from the outside and he saw Superman standing there. He looked past Superman to see Robin lying there. He pushed past him and dropped to his knees next to Robin. Superman walked over behind Batman and looked up to see Lois Lane tied up and lying there.

"I'm sorry…" Superman said, as he ran over to Lois. Batman held the now lifeless Robin in his arms and stared down at him as his face was filled with blood.

"Jason... " Batman said. A tear rolled down Batman's cheek as the other heroes began to fill the large basement.

"No…" Nightwing said, running over to them. He fell to his knees too as Batman held Robin tight and let another tear roll down his face.


	33. Justice League - Finale

Justice League Part 10 - Finale

Barry Allen walked around the S.T.A.R. Labs main room and saw that Cisco was making adjustments to Cyborg. Caitlin was monitoring the computers and Harrison Wells was sitting in a room staring at a computer. Barry walked over to him and pulled up a stool, sitting next to him.

"What can I help you with Barry?" Dr. Wells asked, not looking away from the computer.

"Something happened in Gotham." Barry said.

"A lot of things happened in Gotham, Barry." Dr. Wells said, scrolling the mouse now.

"No. Like this thing is something that hasn't been on the news. While I was running, I saw… something." Barry said.

"What did you see?" Dr. Wells asked, taking off his glasses and looking at Barry.

"Someone, was running next to me. And it wasn't like any random person. They could actually keep up with me. And then they just sped off. They were faster than me." Barry said.

"Barry, you had to have been seeing things." Dr. Wells said.

"No. This was real. Someone is out there and faster than me, Dr. Wells." Barry said. Dr. Wells stared at Barry and slowly shook his head, before turning back to his computer.

* * *

Clark Kent was leaving the Daily Planet when Lois Lane stopped him right before he left the building. She pulled him around and looked him in the eyes before smiling.

"Hey Clark. I just wanted to say thank you." Lois said.

"For what?" Clark asked, smiling back at her.

"You know for what. Let's just say it was a super thing to do." Lois said. Clark's smile was quickly gone as Lois laughed to herself a bit. She kissed Clark on the cheek and walked back inside the Daily Planet. Clark smiled again and finally left the building when his super hearing let him hear someone cry for help. He quickly ran into an alley and pulled off his shirt, revealing the large "S". He hid his stuff behind a dumpster and flew off, ready to help whoever needed it.

* * *

Oliver Queen buttoned the suit jacket he had on and grabbed car keys off the desk in his bedroom. He walked out of his room and saw Thea Queen, his younger sister standing there.

"Hey speedy. What can I help you with?" Oliver asked.

"You can tell me why you just got back and you are already leaving." Thea asked. Oliver looked back at her from the top step he was on and smiled.

"I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much." Oliver said.

"I know she won't. But I don't know about me?" Oliver heard someone say. He turned around to see his friend Tommy Merlyn standing at the bottom of the stairs. Oliver slapped his shoulders as he continued to walk out of the Queen household.

"At least say where you are going." Thea said.

"A funeral Thea. A… friend passed away." Oliver said. Thea and Tommy stopped following him as Oliver walked out the door and got into his car. He waved at them from inside as they stood in the doorway, and finally drove off.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood outside of the Wayne Manor. He looked down at his feet as he stood across from three grave stones. Alfred stood next to him as Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon began walking up to the two. The four stood side by side as a car pulled up outside the manor, and Oliver Queen walked out of it. Bruce looked up at the tombstones and read the names; Martha Wayne, Thomas Wayne, and now Jason Todd. Oliver came up next to him and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help. I would've done everything in my power to save him." Oliver said.

"We all would have." Dick said.

"If we were just a little quicker…" Barbara added in.

"If I was just a little stronger." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce, you did everything in your power. Everything happens for a reason. Now all you can do is honor his memory like you have for your father and mother. Jason would want you to keep fighting, and he'd want you to catch Joker. He'd want you to get stronger so you can fight back harder. Don't blame yourself. You all did your best." Alfred said. He slowly walked back towards the manor. Dick and Barbara followed him and Oliver stood there. He turned around and watched as cop cars began racing down the street with the sirens on. Bruce turned too and Oliver began walking away.

"We all have jobs to do Bruce. It seems you're being called into work." Oliver said. "Go get 'em, Batman."


	34. Batman: Heads or Tails Part 1

Batman: Head or Tails Part 1

Bruce Wayne sat at the Batcomputer and stared at a glass case they had set up near the selection of batsuits. Inside the glass case was the gear Jason Todd wore and what he used when he went out as Robin. On the bottom of the glass case was a framed picture of him, Bruce, and Alfred smiling next to each other. Bruce turned around and looked up at the Batcomputer waiting for something to happen. Dick and Alfred began walking into the cave and Dick stopped behind Bruce's chair.

"All you've done is go out and beat up criminals." Dick said. "You have to go out as Bruce Wayne eventually."

"Master Bruce, he has a point." Alfred said, placing a tray next to Bruce.

"This city isn't going to save itself. Who's going to protect it if I don't?" Bruce asked.

"I can help it Bruce." Barbara Gordon said entering the Batcave. "My dad and the police force are still a thing. Dick can go out and help. You aren't the only option."

"Barbara why are you here?" Bruce asked, seeming to get angry.

"Bruce…" Dick began to say.

"I'm part of this team too." Barbara said.

"If I remember correctly, I kicked you off of the team. I told you never to suit up again, no matter what was happening. It's too dangerous." Bruce said.

"So why can Dick suit up and go out?" Barbara asked.

"He isn't my responsibility anymore. He made the choice to do his own thing. You on the other hand never finished your training like he did. You still have a lot to learn, like how to listen." Bruce told her.

"Then teach me! Don't dismiss me, teach me." Barbara said.

"If anything happens to you, you're father would be devastated. Look at what happened to Jason. I don't want you going out there, ever again. Do you understand me Barbara?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I get it. But you can't keep me from coming to the Batcave. I can help in some sort of way." Barbara said. Just then the Batcomputer went off and Bruce quickly turned around to look at it. He got up and began to put on the suit as Dick moved forward to look at the screen.

"A robbery? You are this desperate for action you are stopping a robbery. What if it's a false alarm?" Dick asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Bruce said, as the Batmobile top closed and he drove off into Gotham.

"I've never seen him like this." Dick said.

"It's the first loss he has had since his parents. It's going to affect him terribly I'm afraid." Alfred said.

"How can we help him?" Barbara asked.

"Well right now, he doesn't need advice. He needs friends, and we are all he has Miss Gordon." Alfred said, carrying the tray back upstairs.

"I've noticed something about him." Dick said.

"About Bruce? What is it?" Barbara asked.

"After I left, he immediately found a replacement. And when I was gone he was never like this. He never was this angry and never want out this much. At the slightest alarm he sprints out of here now." Dick told her.

"What do you think then?" Barbara asked again.

"I think, in order to stay calm, Bruce needs a Robin. If not he'll let out all that anger he has. Having a Robin keeps him balanced."

* * *

Harvey Dent woke up in a hospital bed and immediately felt pain to the left side of his face. A nurse was walking around the room and cleaning it up when she looked at Harvey.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dent." she said. "We found this in your suit the day of your accident." she placed a coin on the table next to him and showed him how one side was burned. Harvey immediately recognized it as the coin his dad gave to him and he always carried it around for luck.

"What happened to me?" Harvey said, through one side of his mouth.

"Let the doctor explain that." the nurse said as a bald man with a large grey beard and glasses walked into the room.

"Hello Harvey. How are you feeling?" he said.

"Who are you?" Harvey asked.

"My name is Dr. Hugo Strange. Now, let me explain what happened to you. When Batman arrived at your press conference about a month or two ago, it caused such a commotion that no one saw a man run up to you and throw acid in your face. You were severely burned and I'm so sorry about that. The wounds won't heal I'm afraid." Dr. Hugo Strange said.

"The wounds?" Harvey asked. Dr. Hugo Strange grabbed a mirror and handed it to him. Harvey turned the mirror over and saw his skin was fried up. The flesh underneath his skin was visible and even some bones could be seen. He couldn't close that side of his mouth and half of his head was now bald.

"What man did this?" Harvey asked.

"He worked for Roman Sionis." Dr. Hugo Strange said, washing his hands. He turned around to see that Harvey Dent was gone from the bed and the mirror was lying in his place. The coin was missing as well and Harvey's suit was no longer hanging on the wall. Harvey Dent walked down the hall of the hospital and only had revenge on his mind.


	35. Batman: Heads or Tails Part 2

Batman: Heads or Tails Part 2

Harvey Dent arrived outside of the Gotham City Police Department entrance wearing a suit with a hoodie over it. He had the hood up to hide the side of his face that was severely burned. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked up the steps of the Department. He twirled his lucky coin around with his fingers inside the pocket as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. Waiting at the entrance for him was Commissioner Gordon who nodded at him.

"How are you doing Harvey?" James Gordon asked.

"Do you have the man I asked for?" Harvey asked, ignoring the question.

"Um, yeah. He's in interrogation. Follow me." James said. He led Harvey to an elevator as Harvey looked around the room to see two cops behind a desk. There were multiple cells past the first room that led to the main room full of police officers. Each officer was apart of a squadron that had their own area in the large room.

"Cash, lead us to the man." James said. Aaron Cash stood outside of a door that led to an interrogation room. Behind a large window was a man in a black hoodie and black pants. He looked around the room over and over as Harvey began walking to the door.

"If you need anything, Cash and I will be right out here." James told him. Harvey opened the door and walked into the room. He sat down across from the man and placed his arms on the table. Harvey stared at the man for a long time before finally saying anything.

"Do you know who I am?" Harvey asked.

"Some dead beat cop trying to get info out of me." the man said.

"I'm no cop, but I do want information. And you are going to give it to me." Harvey said.

"What makes you think that?" the man asked.

"Because you did this to me!" Harvey said taking off the hood. "I will not leave this room until you tell me where Roman Sionis is!"

"I ain't saying nothing!" the man said back. He tried to act tough but couldn't stand looking at the other half of Harvey's face due to how disfigured it looked.

"You know what… let's see if you're lucky. Heads I leave this room. Tails, I beat the information out of you." Harvey said pulling out the coin.

"We can't let him do that." James said walking over to the door. Before his eyes however, Harvey grabbed his own chair and propped it against the door, stopping anyone from getting in. Harvey then walked around the man and the table before stopping behind the man. He flipped the coin into the air and caught it as it came down.

"Do you want to talk now before we see what you get?" Harvey asked. The man didn't answer and Harvey looked at the coin.

"Tails… what a shame." Harvey said. He punched the man in the back of the head, causing him to slam his face into the table.

"Cash, get this door open!" James yelled. Harvey pulled the man's head back and looked at him, seeing that his nose was beginning to bleed.

"Tell me!" Harvey yelled.

"He has a penthouse suite. In Gotham Tower, top floor. Now let me go you psycho." the man said. Harvey let go of the man's head and removed the chair from the door. James rushed into the room and pulled Harvey out.

"What was that?!" James yelled at him.

"Look at what he did to me! I want to punish the man who did this, and I have two names still to punish on my list." Harvey told him.

"We do the things the legal way Dent. You should know this. The people still need to believe they can look up to you now that you are out of the hospital."

"Those people don't look up to me anymore. I'm an afterthought now. I have my own agenda to follow." Harvey said, pushing past Gordon. He walked out of the police department as Aaron Cash walked back into the room.

"That went well I'm guessing." Cash said.

"Great. Just great." James said, placing his hands on his hips. He felt his holster and realized that his gun was missing. "That sly son of a bitch."

Harvey Dent walked down the street as he pulled Commissioner Gordon's revolver out of his pocket. He smiled at it and placed it back in his pocket as he walked through Gotham.

* * *

Batman arrived at the Gotham Museum which had sent out the alarm about a robbery. He walked around to see nothing out of the ordinary until he reached the prized attraction of the museum. A rare diamond was always held in a glass case that the Wayne family had donated to the museum. Batman looked around the museum and saw how every other case was left untouched but the Wayne diamond case was opened. A circle was in the case and the diamond was missing from the center.

"So you're the bat I've been hearing about." Batman heard a female voice say. He turned around to see a woman dressed in a full black leather suit with a black leather hood covering her head. The head had ears sticking out of it and she wore red goggles to cover her eyes. She had a whip attached to her belt and the diamond was in her hand.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Call me whatever you want handsome." she said. Batman tried to grab the diamond but the woman backed up quick enough to keep it in her hand.

"I see that you want this. Tell you what, I'll give you a freeby. But just know this isn't the last time we've seen each other. And the name is Catwoman. Later, Batman." Catwoman said throwing the diamond up into the air and behind Batman. Batman turned around quickly to catch the diamond. He turned around to see that Catwoman was gone and the police were filling the museum. He placed the diamond back in it's case before grappling up to one of the window's on the roof. He exited the museum and stood on the roof as he saw Catwoman standing across from him.

"So what made you chase after me?" Catwoman asked.

"What made you name yourself Catwoman?" Batman asked.

"I could ask you the same about the name Batman." Catwoman said smiling.

"I don't like criminals coming into my city. It's my job to stop them." Batman said, keeping a straight face.

"Well, since you answered I guess I will. I like cats, what can I say. Oh, and then there's the perk of having these." Catwoman said holding up her hands. She flicked her hands and showed off the claws that she had to Batman.

"I'm going to have to take you in." Batman said to her.

"That's cute." Catwoman said. "Next time, I'll let you try to take me in. But I'd rather you take me out." Catwoman said with wink. She walked up to Batman and kissed his cheek before running off, and disappearing behind smoke from a ventilation shaft. Batman stared in that direction before heading for the Batmobile, and finally heading home to sleep.


	36. Batman: Heads or Tails Part 3

Batman: Heads or Tails Part 3

The next morning, Bruce Wayne was entering his secret entrance to the Batcave. Dick Grayson ran down the stairs of the Wayne Manor and looked around to see Bruce entering his hidden entrance.

"Bruce do you have a second?" Dick said, running after Bruce who was walking down the steps to the Batcave. Bruce nodded at him and continued walking as Dick walked behind him. The two entered the Batcave and began walking towards the Batcomputer when Bruce stopped, and turned around to look at Dick.

"Well, what is it?" Bruce asked.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Dick asked.

"Doing what?" Bruce retorted, turning back around and walking closer towards the Batcomputer.

"You're shutting us all out. And all you do is just go out." Dick said.

"What else is there for me to do?" Bruce asked.

"Talk to one of us. We know you're bothered by Jason's death. We are all bothered by it, but we talk to one another." Dick told him.

"I can't talk to you guys about it. None of you are to blame like I am! I watched it happen. I witnessed Joker take Jason's life from him. It's my fault he's dead because I brought him into this." Bruce said, sitting down at the computer.

"It's not your fault. You were stuck. Joker planned this. He wants you to think it's your fault. He's winning if you are falling into his trap. you are going to go out there every night, tire yourself out, and die eventually. You're going to end up dead if you follow this path." Dick argued.

"And what do you suggest I do? Huh? Do you want me to sit around and relax while people need my help? Want me to knit you a scarf or something? I'm not useful as Bruce Wayne. But I can save lives as Batman and I can protect this city." Bruce said, standing and getting into Dick's face.

"You have a company you have to run, remember that? And you have me to go out there and help save people. I was Robin before, remember? I was thinking, why don't you find a new one. To take your mind off things." Dick said, stepping back.

"Tell you what… If you find someone fit enough to be Robin, I'll put him through the trials. And I'll check on the company later, when people aren't in danger. But for now, I am going to monitor and make sure." Bruce said, going to sit back down. "Why don't you go out and patrol."

Dick smiled and began to walk towards his suit when he stopped. He turned around and said, "What about that scarf?" Dick asked.

"You better get out there before I do." Bruce said smiling.

* * *

Harvey Dent walked into the top floor of Gotham Tower and saw the penthouse suite that Roman Sionis apparently lived in. He looked to the left and saw a small kitchen that was empty. He walked in it and saw it looked like any ordinary kitchen. The floor was tile and the fridge was a large black one. He looked at a table that stuck out of the wall and ran his hand along the marble surface. He walked out of that room and into the large living room to see that the whole place was dark. Harvey sat down on the large couch Roman had that was positioned right in front of a flat screen TV attached to the wall. Harvey looked at the large window to his right and saw how it overlooked the city. He stood up to walk over to it when the door to the suite opened and in walked a man with greying hair. Harvey immediately raised the gun as the man rose his hands. He had on a white suit with a black tie and a rose in the suit pocket.

"Harvey Dent?" the man asked.

"Carmine Falcone. What the hell are you doing here?" Harvey asked.

"I had some business I had to take up with Sionis. He owes me money and I need it. I don't like people that toy with me." Falcone said.

"I have business with him too." Harvey said.

"I can see that. Can you stop pointing that thing at me?" Falcone asked.

"I think I can help you out," Harvey said, lowering the gun, "allow me to use some of your men and I can solve one of your problems."

"Harvey Dent, wanting to make things physical instead of making it happen in court. What's gotten into you?" Falcone asked.

"Do you not see my face, Falcone? I want revenge. You help me and I help you." Harvey said.

"Here's my card. I'll be in touch." Falcone said with a smile. He pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to Harvey. "I think we can make this a good arrangement." Falcone said, as he left the room. Harvey smiled down at the card, and began to leave himself.

* * *

Batman stood on the rooftop of a building looking over the city as the sun had now set. Dick stopped a few petty crimes when he went out as Nightwing and now it was Bruce's turn to watch over the people of Gotham. As he stood there he began to feel uneasy. He turned around and looked around the roof top. It was completely clear except for a door that led to the inside of the building. Batman turned around only to hear the door creak open then slam shut. He turned around once more only to see that no one was there still. He walked away from the edge of the building and looked around as he stood in the middle of the roof. Before his eyes men dressed in all black, covering them from head to toe, started appearing. They were climbing up from the sides of the building and running out of the door leading to the floor. Batman stood there with his fists raised as about twenty men surrounded him.

"Hello Batman." he heard a female voice say. "I'm sorry, but you must die now."


	37. Batman: Heads or Tails Part 4

Batman: Heads or Tails Part 4

"I will give you a fair fight. You will fight my second in command. If you win, you live." the woman said. She appeared on top of the door holding a sword and had on an all leather outfit with long dirty blonde hair. Batman stared at her as the men dressed in black began to back up, forming a square around Batman and the second in command. He pulled out a sword from his belt and held it in front of him.

"Who are you and what is going on?" Batman asked.

"Be quiet world's greatest detective. You will know or be dead soon." the lady said. The second in command charged at Batman who side stepped it and pulled out a batarang. Batman threw the batarang, that hit the man's hand which caused him to drop the sword. He began to swing at Batman who dodged each punch and grabbed his fist on the last one. Batman punched him in the face over and over until the man collapsed to the ground. The woman dropped down and slowly walked toward Batman.

"That was amazing. You did that with such ease. You would make a great assassin." she said, walking around him.

"Now who are you and what do you want from me?" Batman asked. The woman motioned her hand towards the men who began to disappear. They took the knocked out one with them as she placed her sword in its sheath.

"My name is Talia al Ghul and my father has sent me on a mission. He wants to recruit an heir to his throne and by looking over all the options he has, he has decided on two possible candidates." Talia said.

"Who is your father?" Batman asked.

"You will meet him in due time. For now, I want you to come with me. I must bring you to him." Talia said.

"I'm not leaving. This is my city and I will not tolerate any assassins running around it. I have to deal with enough as it is. Your assassins better be gone because the next time I see them, they'll all end up like the first one." Batman said.

"You fascinate me. Batman. The Caped Crusader. The Dark Knight. The billionaire, Bruce Wayne." Talia said, walking around him again.

"Leave." Batman said.

"I'll see you again." Talia said with a smile. She disappeared behind him as Batman began to leave the roof.

* * *

Harvey Dent got into a large limo a day after meeting with Carmine Falcone in Roman Sionis' apartment. As he looked up he saw Carmine Falcone sitting across from him smiling.

"Harvey. Let's talk." Falcone said.

"I want two people dead, Falcone. The good thing is we both want Roman gone. That's one of the people out of the way for me." Harvey said.

"Woah, I never said I was going to kill Sionis. I just want him roughed up to prove a point. If I killed him it'd start a gang war in the middle of the city. No one wants to see a gang war." Falcone said.

"Well that's where I have a problem with this arrangement. I want Roman and the Batman dead. Dead for what they caused me. I have lost everything." Harvey said.

"I can tell. You look like you cut up two suits and glued one half to the other half of a different suit." Falcone said. Harvey looked down at his half white and half black suit that he had on.

"You like it? I think it fits the new me. It represents the two sides of me. My two faces. Did you hear that ring? Two-Face." Harvey said smiling.

"Ya know what, I think I can handle me Sionis problem on my own." Falcone said. Harvey reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin as he smiled at Falcone.

"You can make the list too if you want." Harvey said. "Let's find out, heads I let you live. Tails you die."

"Woah what?" Falcone asked. "Are you threatening me?"

"Ready?" Harvey asked. He flicked the coin into the air and caught it as it came down. He revealed the top side to himself to see it said heads. Falcone sighed in relief as Harvey pulled out the revolver he had.

"Screw it." Harvey said. He shot Falcone in the head and watched as his body went limp and Falcone slumped over. "I don't need your men, I can hire my own if I have to." Harvey said smiling. He banged on the window as the limo came to a stop. He walked out and hid the pistol in his suit pocket and walked away as the limo began to drive away as well. Harvey looked up to see Nightwing running along the rooftops of Gotham and he smiled to himself.

"I know just how to get Batman out to see me." Harvey said.


	38. Batman: Heads or Tails Part 5

Batman: Heads or Tails Part 5

 **January 16th, 2016**

Two days later, Bruce Wayne sat in his office reading an e-mail from Lucius Fox. After he finished reading it, he closed the laptop and looked up to see Barbara Gordon walk in and sit down on the couch across from his desk. Bruce stared at her waiting for her to talk but he realized she wasn't going to speak.

"Can I help you Barbara?" Bruce asked.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where's who? Alfred is just across the hall Alfred!" Bruce yelled out. Alfred walked and looked at the two before taking a seat.

"What can I help you with Master Bruce?" he asked. Bruce smiled at him and looked at Barbara whose facial expression didn't change.

"You look just like James when you want something." Bruce said.

"It's Dick. I haven't seen him in two days." Barbara said.

"And why would you need to see him?" Bruce asked with a smirk. He turned around to the bookshelf and was about to grab a book hen Barbara spoke again.

"Cut it out Bruce. You know me and him have been seeing each other. And don't go down into your cave. I need Bruce Wayne not Batman." Barbara said. Bruce turned back around and had a serious expression now.

"Alright what do you need?" he asked, standing up. The doorbell rang and Alfred stood up to go and see who it was as Bruce and Barbara continued talking.

"When did you see or talk to him last?" she asked him.

"Two days ago like you said. He was going out to patrol. Who knows, maybe he went back to Bludhaven." Bruce said, standing up.

"Master Bruce you have a visitor." Alfred said. Bruce walked out of his office as Barbara followed close behind. Bruce walked into the main room of the Manor to see Alfred standing there with a young boy next to him.

"Who is this?" Bruce asked, stopping in the doorway of the room. Barbara stood next to him as the boy stepped forward. He had on a black shirt with a red hoodie and also had a backpack with him.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." the boy said.

"What can I help you with?" Bruce said, squatting down to be eye to eye with the boy.

"Actually it's what I can help you with." the boy said.

"If you're looking to sell cookies I'm sorry, but I do not want any." Bruce said with a smile.

"I'm not here to sell you cookies. I'm here to help you in a very big way." he said.

"Go on then." Bruce said nodding at him. He looked back at Barbara who was shaking her head at the two.

"I know you're Batman." the boy said. Bruce stared at him with the same expression as Barbara and Alfred's eyes went wide.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked.

"I've been studying it. Now trust me I know that sounds weird but I have loved Batman and Robin ever since I was a little kid. I remember when I got to go the circus this one time. I met the Flying Graysons. Sadly, that same night they were killed. But their son survived, Dick Grayson." the boy said. Bruce continued to stare at him as the boy continued to talk.

"I was such a big fan of the Graysons, you wouldn't believe my reaction when I was watching the news one day and I saw Robin perform a move only a Flying Grayson could do."

"Get to the point kid." Bruce said.

"I studied Batman and Robin since I was curious now. When finally I came to the conclusion that the duo was Dick Grayson and the billionaire Bruce Wayne. But now, Batman seems off. You seem much more aggressive and reckless. I know why too." the boy said.

"Who are you kid? And how old are you?" Bruce asked.

"My name is Tim Drake and I am thirteen. And you, Batman, you need a Robin."

"Bruce you should see this!" Barbara yelled from the office. Bruce walked into his office, followed by Alfred, and then Tim. On the television that was next to the door, was Harvey Dent who was walking around an old factory.

"Batman, I have a bone to pick with you. Why don't we talk this out. Man to man. I know you're friend here would want that." Harvey said. He stopped walking and stood next to Nightwing who was chained to the wall.

"Bruce…" Barbara said, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Alfred, deal with the boy. I'll be back." Bruce said as he immediately left the office.

"Why don't you become Robin?" Tim asked Barbara.

"That doesn't fit me kid." Barbara said.

"I agree with the boy. Master Bruce needs help out there. He isn't the same." Alfred said.

"I'll help then." Tim said. Barbara and Alfred looked at each other as the Harvey's message continued to play on the news channel over and over.

* * *

Author's Note:

It has come to my attention that some people seem to think that Batman is used too much. And I do agree I have written about him a lot. But it's for a reason. Batman is the oldest hero of the current roster that I have. So he will be mentioned most of the time but he won't always have the spotlight. Also, if you haven't realized by now, in between each Justice League team-up certain heroes will get there own spotlight. Batman of course is currently getting his and I'll admit I enjoy writing for him and the Bat family but it won't always be him getting his solo run. Others will come along too. If you guys suggest heroes I will try my best to get them into their own spotlight if I think it is possible to do so. But, Batman will be around for a few more chapters so bare with me. Thank you all for reading. I love you all and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	39. Batman: Heads or Tails - Finale

Batman: Heads or Tails - Finale

Batman walked up to the Batsignal where Commissioner James Gordon was waiting. He turned around when he heard Batman appear and nodded at him. Batman didn't nod back and stood there waiting for Gordon to talk.

"I saw what happened to your friend." Gordon said.

"Why did you call me here? I should be out looking for him." Batman said.

"Luckily for you, you don't have to go on a manhunt. My boys tracked the feed Harvey sent out. He's in an abandoned building near the Iceberg Lounge." Gordon said.

"Thanks." Batman simply said.

"Listen, Batman. I don't know what's gotten into Harvey. Ever since he got out of the hospital he's been, strange. I think after this he'll have a date with Arkham." Gordon told Batman.

"I'll make sure he's here by the end of tomorrow night." Batman said.

"Thanks Bat-" Gordon said turning around. He saw that Batman was gone and shook his head as he looked at the ground. "Every damn time."

* * *

"I've been searching all night and now I finally have it Alfred. The Commissioner let me know. Let Barbara know I'll have Dick back soon." Batman said over the Batcomputer.

"Alright Master Bruce. Be careful." Alfred said as the video of Batman disappeared on the Batcomputer screen. He turned around and saw Tim Drake in Dick Grayson's old Robin gear with Barbara standing next to him. Barbara was in her Batgirl gear and Alfred nodded at the both of them.

"Now, Master Bruce may not approve of the both of you suiting up, but after this he might. Now, young man, do not do anything dumb out there. You have no training, so you need to be extremely careful." Alfred said. He watched as Barbara sat down on a motorcycle and Tim sat down behind her and held her waist.

"We'll be safe. Don't worry." Barbara said with a smirk. The engine started up and the two left as Alfred stood their staring at the waterfall exit.

"I always worry." Alfred said. He turned around and sat down at the Batcomputer.

* * *

Batman was on the roof of the warehouse where Harvey Dent was supposed to be. He slowly walked over to a window before jumping into the air and crashing down through the window. He spread his cape out to slow his fall and he landed right in front of Harvey Dent who was holding a revolver aimed at Batman.

"Why are you doing this Harvey?" Batman asked.

"Harvey Dent is dead! I am Two-Face now." Harvey, now Two-Face, yelled. Nightwing chuckled as Batman finally got to see how beaten down and bloody he was.

"We have to stop letting the bad guys name themselves. Two-Face is a stupid name." Nightwing said. Two-Face turned around and punched Nightwing across the face as Batman took this as a chance to strike. He was about to punch Two-Face in the back of the head when a whip caught his hand. He turned around to see Catwoman standing there smiling at him.

"Sorry handsome, but this man killed the buyer of something very expensive that I possess. He's mine." Catwoman said.

"Who did you kill?" Batman said, looking back at Two-Face.

"Carmine Falcone." Two-Face said slowly with a large grin. Batman punched him across the face, as he dropped the revolver and fell to his knees. Catwoman kicked Batman in the back, causing him to fall forward as she stepped closer to Two-Face. She brought her claws and smiled down at him.

"What a quick reign of terror." Catwoman said. Just then, someone came crashing through the wall and tackled Catwoman to the ground. Batman stood up as Two-Face punched him back. Batman stumbled back as Two-Face ran for the revolver that was next to an unconscious Nightwing. Batgirl stood up as Catwoman kicked up and hit Batgirl in the stomach. Batgirl pulled out a batarang and threw it at Catwoman who used her whip to knock it down.

Batman dodged a punch from Two-Face who held up the revolver after the failed attack. Batman stood there staring at him waiting for the shot to be fired.

"I'll give you a chance Batman. Heads or Tails. Heads I shoot you. Tails I'll leave here." Two-Face said pulling out his coin. He flicked it up into the air as Batman stood there watching it go up. He ran at Harvey and shoulder tackled him to the ground as he caught the falling coin. Two-Face stared at him with wide eyes as he fired the revolver at Batman. A batarang came from outside that just hit the bullet before it reached Batman who dropped the coin to Two-Face.

"It was tails." Batman said. He watched as Tim Drake ran in and delivered the final blow to Two-Face, which was a knee to the good side of his face.

Catwoman had Batgirl pinned to a wall and smiled at her. She flicked out her claws as Batgirl headbutted her, and kicked her away. Catwoman slowly backed up from her and smiled again.

"Another time we'll finish this." she said. She threw down one of Batgirl's smoke bombs that she stole and disappeared as Batgirl joined the others.

* * *

 **January 17th, 2016**

Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, and Dick sat in the Batcave. Bruce had covered one of the glass cases that held the suits, and Barbara was putting new bandages on Dick's wounds.

"It seems like I am always patching you up." Barbara said. Dick smiled as Bruce sat down across from Tim.

"That was reckless. You shouldn't have done that." Bruce told him. "But if you weren't there, I would've been hit by that bullet. So I have decided what I am going to do with you."

"Alright…" Tim said, a bit worried.

"You will be the next Robin. But in order to do so you must go through training with Alfred, then Dick, then finally me. That's how this works. And Barbara, I will allow you to finish your training as well." Bruce said. Barbara smiled at him as Alfred walked over to the glass case. In the case was a new Robin suit. It had a black cape on the outside and the inside of it was yellow. The body part was red with a large yellow letter "R" on the top left side. The upper arm parts were green with a space in between that and the gloves which were also green. The utility belt was yellow, followed by red tights and green leggings, and finally black boots. Tim smiled at the case as Bruce smiled too.

"Welcome to the team." Bruce said, placing a hand on his shoulder.


	40. Flash: Weather Warning Part 1

Flash: Weather Warning Part 1

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. At least I thought I was until about a month ago. For years I've been trying to figure out who really murdered my mom and I may have recently found the answer. It's someone faster than I am and for now I have to work to become as fast as I can while fighting to keep my city safe from the criminals who try to mess with it. With the help of my friends Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison Wells I will soon be able to free my dad from prison after he was wrongly accused of murder. But my world is about to get flipped upside down even more than it already is…_

* * *

 **January 21st, 2016**

"Good afternoon Mr. Allen." Harrison Wells said as Barry Allen walked into the large room at the center of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Barry asked with a smile.

"The usual. Studying you." Caitlin said. She looked up from what she was doing and her eyes went wide. "In a non stalker way of course."

"Alright I understand." Barry said with a small laugh. He looked around before asking, "Where's Victor?"

"Went to go visit family. We aren't going to keep him here like some slave." Cisco said. "Duh!"

Barry nodded at him as an alert went off on the monitor and he smiled. Cisco began typing as a map of the city pulled up on a large screen and a red dot was flashing at a bank.

"That's where the robbery is happening, get g-" Cisco almost finished saying. Barry was already gone when the minimap appeared and Harrison Wells smiled.

"Man he is fast." Caitlin said shaking her head.

* * *

Flash arrived at the bank where the robbery was happening. It was four armed men holding the place up and Flash rubbed his hands together at the sight of this. Two were keeping an eye on the hostages, while one was watching the people behind the glass. The final one had been keeping an eye on the people emptying the vault. Flash ran in as everything else slowed down. He flipped the two near the hostages and quickly dismantled the guns they had. He ran to the other one who was behind the glass and did the same to him. The three ended up on their back as Flash began running for the last one. He punched that one which made him go into the wall. He stopped moving and smiled when all of a sudden his hand had a handcuff placed on it and it was stuck to the bank vault. One last robber walked out and smiled at him, placing his gun on the ground.

"So I caught the great Flash. The Scarlet Speedster." the man said. "How does it feel to finally not be able to speed away?" the man asked.

"Barry, I think I know a way out of there. If you can vibrate your cells fast enough, you could move through the handcuff and be free." Harrison said over the earpiece. Barry nodded and looked up to see that the man and the other robbers were leaving the bank with two duffel bags full of cash. Barry sighed in defeat as he began to shake his whole body at super speed he moved forward causing his wrist to phase through the handcuff, resulting in his freedom.

"I'll be back at the lab soon." Barry said. He ran off as the police finally arrived.

* * *

Barry arrived at the C.C.P.D. where Joe West was busy at his desk. Barry walked over to him and slapped his back as Joe smiled up at him.

"Hey Barry what's up?" Joe asked.

"I just got the security footage of the bank. We should head up to my lab soon and check it out and try and find out who are mystery robbers are." Barry said, holding a video tape. Ever since Barry had told Joe he was the Flash, Joe seemed perfectly fine with it. He knew about the people helping him at S.T.A.R. Labs and was okay with that too. Although he had one rule, Iris couldn't know.

"Yeah I'll be up in a second. By the way, Barry, this is my new partner. Eddie Thawne." Joe said, looking up at the man who sat across from him. He was white, with dirty blonde hair and had some stubble growing. He smiled at Barry and shook his hand as Iris walked into the building and up to her father and Barry.

"Hey Barry. Hey dad." Iris said to the two.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Joe asked, standing up and kissing her forehead.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch later?" Iris asked.

"Sure. But I have some work I have to get done with Barry first. After that, I am all yours." Joe said with a smile. He left the three and began walking up the stairs to Barry's lab. Barry saw Iris roll her eyes at Eddie who looked away from her completely and Iris finally left the squad room. Barry left the room as well confused about what just happened. He walked up to his lab and saw Joe waiting there for him.

"Let's take a look." Joe said.

* * *

On the outskirts of Central City Mark Mardon opened the barn door of a farm he had been hiding at. He pulled out a picture of him and his brother and looked at it before putting it back in his pocket. He grabbed a leather jacket hanging on a nearby fence and put it on.

When the particle accelerator went off, Mark Mardon was in an airplane attempting to flee from the police after a failed robbery. His plane was struck down and Mark somehow survived, emerging from the wreckage. He couldn't find his brother's body when he had woken up and went into an extreme rage. Ever since then he was secretly living in this barn waiting for the right moment to steal from Central City and become a successful thief.

"This is for you Clyde. For what we should have been." Mark said. He walked over to a jeep parked next to the barn and got in before placing the picture of him and his brother on the dashboard. He started the engine and began to drive towards the city as a rain cloud followed above him, and only him.


	41. Flash: Weather Warning Part 2

Flash: Weather Warning Part 2

 **January 22nd, 2016**

"The bank robbers name who was able to stump me is Leonard Snart. He is a known criminal and makes sure his robberies are the most planned out thing he will ever do." Barry said, pulling up a mugshot on the S.T.A.R. Labs computer. Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells were in the room as they all were caught up with the information.

"Where can we expect him next?" Cisco asked.

"The Central City museum is getting a rare artifact from Africa transported here. It's like some ancient vase or something. Snart could go after that." Joe said.

"We should set up a plan to trap him. Takes one less criminal off the streets." Barry said.

"Why don't we let the police handle this one Barry." Harrison Wells said. Barry seemed disappointed at first but nodded as Joe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll know if the Flash is needed." Joe said. He grabbed his coat off of a chair and walked out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

"Alright men. We all know where we are hitting and what we are going to grab." Leonard Snart said standing in the garage he owned and where he planned all his robberies. His four fellow robbers sat in chairs facing the whiteboard Snart was in front of.

"What about the fast guy?" one guy asked.

"Yeah. He's a major problem for us Snart."

Snart turned around to look at his men. He had brown hair with white fluttered around it and wore a large blue coat with a fur hood. He also wore black goggles that covered his eyes.

"Leave him to me. I'm getting a shipment soon that should, settle the Scarlet Speedster for good." Snart said with a smirk.

* * *

Barry was walking through Central City when he passed by a local restaurant. He turned and looked inside and continued walking when all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked in the window again and saw Iris sitting with her father's new partner, Eddie Thawne.

"What are they doing together? They looked like they hated each other." Barry said to himself. He watched as Iris and Eddie leaned across the table they were sitting at and kissed. At that moment, Barry thought he felt a knife go through his heart at seeing his childhood crush kiss another guy. He turned around and continued walking as a giant storm cloud was headed for Central City.

* * *

It was now night and Barry Allen had just left S.T.A.R. Labs. It was a long day of tests since no big events happened in the city that he needed to help with. Instead of quickly running home to his apartment he decided to walk home and deal with his thoughts.

"I can't believe Iris would go for… him." Barry said to himself. He shook his head as he continued walking. He looked up to see how far he was from home when a yellow flash passed by his face. Everything slowed down around him as he looked to his right and saw the blur stop and look at him before running again. Without thinking Barry ran after him as the two raced through Central City. Every turn the blur made, Barry made. Each time Barry thought he was getting close to him, he would just end up farther away though. Eventually he chased him to the Central City High School football field where he stood in the middle, looking at Barry. His eyes glowed red and his suit looked just like Barry's but it was yellow instead of red. His lighting bolt down the middle was red, the opposite of Barry's.

"Barry Allen." the blur said staring at him. Barry looked down to see he was in his normal clothes but he didn't seem to care that much.

"It was you! You killed my mom!" Barry yelled at him.

"I'm glad we could finally meet." the blur said.

"Why are you like me?!" Barry yelled at him, wanting him to answer.

"Oh I am nothing like you Barry. I like to think that I am in fact… the reverse." he said to Barry. He ran at Barry and punched him across the face and swept his leg under Barry's knocking him down.

"We will meet again. I just wanted you to know what you are really dealing with." the blur said, before disappearing. Barry laid there as he remembered the night his mother died, and how she was surrounded by yellow and red lightning. He slowly got up and stared at the ground as he began to walk home, again feeling defeated.


	42. Flash: Weather Warning Part 3

Flash: Weather Warning Part 3

 **January 23rd, 2016**

Barry Allen sat in the main room of S.T.A.R. Labs as Cisco paced back and forth in front of him. He stopped every once in awhile and looked as though he was going to say something but then he would go back to pacing. He eventually stopped all together and sat down across from Barry.

"He was faster than you?" Cisco asked.

"Yes." Barry said.

"How is that possible?" Cisco asked himself.

"When I asked why is he like me, all he said was he's nothing like me. He's the reverse." Barry said.

"So he's the… Reverse Flash." Cisco said with wide eyes.

"Really? That's the best name you could come up with?" Barry asked.

"What? Do you have a better idea? Do you want to call him Zoom or something? Cause that's just stupid." Cisco said.

"Whatever. The name doesn't matter. What matters is that someone out there is faster than me. And that someone, has got to be the man that killed my mom." Barry said. Cisco opened his mouth and was about to say something when the computer behind them began to go off. Cisco got up and quickly walked over to it.

"Another bank robbery." Cisco said looking up to see that Barry was gone. "You have got to be kidding me. He needs to start saying bye or something."

* * *

Mark Mardon was driving through Central City when he saw his target. The largest bank in the city, and that's where he and his brother Clyde were going to hit. He parked outside of it and got out. He scratched the beard he had growing and slowly walked into the building. He looked around to see many people waiting around, along with a glass panel with people behind it. He looked to the right to see the way to the vaults and began walking that way. He was stopped by a guard who pushed him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" the bank guard asked.

"Out of my way. I'm warning you." Mark said.

"Sir, please stay back in this area." the guard said. Mark raised his hand as the guard looked at him weirdly. All of a sudden lightning came through the glass windows on the roof and Mark fired it at the guard, sending him flying into the back wall of the bank. Mark looked backwards at another guard running towards him. This time Mark started moving his hands in a circle as a large ball of ice began to appear. He fired the ball at the guard, who immediately fell to the ground.

"I want all the money this place has. Now!" Mark ordered. He watched as all the employees began to run to the vault and grabbed bags that they started piling money into. Mark turned around and looked at the doorway where he saw The Flash standing.

"Stop this now." Flash said.

"So you're the so called hero of this city." Mark said with a smirk. He quickly summoned lighting down and shot it at Flash who went flying out onto the street.

"He can shoot lightning?" Flash asked himself sitting up. He saw a ball of ice flying his way and he quickly got up and avoided it. He looked up to see Mark was rising in the air and was floating there.

"And you can fly?!" Flash asked again. Mark shot more balls of ice at Flash who dodged each on easily but the last shot was another lightning bolt that was aimed at a mother and her child. Flash quickly sprinted over there and moved them out of the way.

"I see you have a soft spot for people in danger." Mark said. He looked around and saw his next target. Flash followed his eyes and saw who he was looking at.

"No…" Flash said. He raced towards the person as a lightning bolt was getting closer to them. Flash grabbed them and narrowly dodged the bolt. He and the person fell to the ground as he began to move his face at super speed so his face wasn't seen. The person looked up at him with amazement in their eyes as Flash ran off to go and battle Mark again.

"Thanks Flash." Iris said, as she sat there watching the fight.

"Alright. Now let's see just how far you'd go to save a life." Mark said with an evil grin. He shot a bolt of lighting at a military jet that was flying over the city and it's engine immediately caught on fire. Flash watched as the jet began to go downward rapidly and he had to make a choice. He looked back to see Mark getting away. He started going as fast as he could to rescue the person inside the jet.


	43. Flash: Weather Warning Part 4

Flash: Weather Warning Part 4

Hal Jordan was a 25 year old pilot for the United States military. He loved his job but at the same time felt lucky because he never had to ship out and go to war. In reality he pretty much tested out the jets to see if they were safe for the other pilots to use. Hal was an average height and had brown eyes and brown hair that was in a crew cut shape, but he had been growing it out recently due to the news he had heard. He was being discharged from the military after an incident that made him a liability. He was too reckless when test flying the jets, and even though the others found it entertaining, it was a huge risk to let him stay. On the day he was leaving the military, he decide to take one last flight in one of the jets without anyone knowing. He climbed in and got into the sky and it was a good last day. But as he was cruising over Central City his plane was struck down by lightning that sent him spiralling downward into the countryside. As Hal watched the earth come closer and closer, he was worried for his life but at the last moment had a strange feeling of hope.

When he hit the ground everything instantly went black. He woke up a couple minutes later and climbed out of the now destroyed jet. As he was crawling away, so he would not be caught in it's inevitable explosion, he saw another jet had crashed. He slowly stood up and walked over to it and saw that it wasn't a jet, but a weird creature in a green suit with a weird symbol on it's chest. He walked over to it which made a loud groaning noise.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked.

"It has chosen you." the creature said.

"What has?" Hal asked him.

"The ring." the creature answered.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Hal asked, dropping to a knee infront of him due to his injuries.

"I am Abin Sur. A member of the Green Lantern Corps. I am dying young man and my ring has chosen you as the next guardian of sector 2814." Abin said.

"This has got to be a prank." Hal said back.

"This is no prank. You are worthy of wearing this ring and possessing the power that it has." Abin said. He held up his hand and slowly removed the ring from his finger and held it out towards Hal.

"Listen, I can't take your… bling." Hal said, sitting down now beside the dying creature.

"Take it. You are here for a reason, and that is because it has chosen you as a worthy suitor." Abin said.

"How am I worthy?" Hal said, extending his hand out as Abin dropped the ring into it.

"Wear it with honor." Abin said, as his eyes closed. His body began to fade away as Hal placed the ring in his coat pocket and soon passed out from his wounds.

. . .

Flash arrived at the crash site where the injured pilot laid unconscious away from his destroyed jet. He looked at the jet to see it become engulfed in flames and Flash knew he didn't have long. He picked up the man, who's name tag read Hal Jordan and began to run back to Central City as the jet exploded behind them, sending pieces flying out everywhere. Flash continued running until he reached the closest hospital where he left Hal Jordan who was slowly waking up.

"I'll be back to check on you." Flash said to him. Hal slowly nodded as doctors placed him on a stretcher and rushed him inside the hospital as Flash stood there.

"I should've got their sooner." Flash said, scolding himself. He began running back to S.T.A.R. Labs when he crashed into a trash can in an ally.

"What's going on with me?" Barry asked himself. He began to run again and had to slow down a few times to make sure he didn't bump anywhere.

* * *

"So this guy could shoot out lightning, ice balls, and could fly?" Caitlin asked Cisco, setting her bag down on a chair. She walked over to him as he was eating twizzlers and was typing stuff down on his computer.

"That is correct. It was sort of like-" Cisco said as he was interrupted by Barry crashing through the doorway and collapsing on the ground. Cisco and Caitlin ran over to him and looked down as he was lying there and he seemed to be dying.

"Barry what's wrong?" Caitlin asked, lifting him up off the ground and towards the medical bed they had in the lab.

"I don't feel right." Barry said.

"Let me run some tests. Have you seen Dr. Wells?" Caitlin asked, looking at Cisco.

"I don't think he's coming in today. It's… that day." Cisco said.

"Oh." Caitlin said, seeming to get sad. She walked away to get the equipment she needed as Cisco walked over to Barry's side.

"What are you guys talking about and why did she get so sad?" Barry asked.

"Dr. Wells used to be engaged a while back. It was his fiance's dream to create S.T.A.R. Labs and they were like the definition of goals." Cisco said, looking at Barry, hoping to get a laugh out of him. "Yeah okay, not the time. But, he and his wife got into a car accident and she died. Today is the day she died. Well not like today but-" Cisco continued rambling on before Barry stopped him.

"I get it." Barry said, "but what about her?"

"These types of days remind her of Ronnie." Cisco said.

"Ronnie?" Barry asked.

"Her fiance, who died when the particle accelerator went off." Cisco said looking down.

"Oh." Barry said, as Caitlin walked back over as Cisco walked away. Caitlin began hooking up Barry to different machines in order to find out what was wrong.

* * *

 **January 24th, 2016**

Mark Mardon sat in a run down apartment complex where low lives and criminals spent their time when they needed to lay low. Recently, it was nearly empty after everyone saw what he could do on the news. He sat in his room staring at a picture of The Flash on the cover of a magazine.

"I'm going to kill this guy. He ruined my plans. Clyde and I's plans." Mark said to himself. "I need something else to get his attention. Something big that will get the whole city's attention. And something that will get Flash to surrender to me." He began to remember back to the fight that happened the previous day. He remembered how Flash had spent extra time looking at the one girl who he had rescued and that's when an imaginary light bulb appeared over Mark's head.

"The girl is the key." Mark said. He began to smile to himself as he leaned back against the wall and began to read the magazine.

* * *

 **January 26th, 2016**

Leonard Snart sat in his garage as an illegal gun salesman stood in front of him with two briefcases. He rubbed his hands together smiling as Leonard looked back and forth between each case. He walked up to the black case first and opened it, which revealed a red gun. It was a mini flamethrower but it gave off more fire and delivered a bigger punch.

"I don't like this one. It would attract too much… heat." Leonard said. He opened the grey one and pulled out a large blue gun with a blue center. He started it up as the front began to glow blue and he smiled.

"Ah, I see you like the ice gun." the dealer said.

"I do. I feel as though it fits me." Leonard said, turning towards the man. He extended his hand out, waiting to be paid when Leonard shook his head with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That won't be happening." Leonard said. He quickly fired the gun at the man who became encased in a block of ice.

"Time for Flash to take it down a notch." Leonard said smirking to himself, as he grabbed both cases and walked away from the now dead man trapped in ice.


	44. Flash: Weather Warning Part 5

Flash: Weather Warning Part 5

 **January 29th, 2016**

Joe West sat in the living room of his house as Iris walked in from the kitchen handing him a beer. She sat down next to him and looked at the television, as the news channel talked about the man who controlled weather and the Flash. Iris turned to her dad who took a sip of his beer and put it down on the table in front of them.

"So I met the Flash." Iris said, smiling.

"You what?" Joe asked.

"He saved me from that guy robbing the bank." Iris said.

"Did you see his face?" Joe asked, nervous about her knowing the secret.

"No. It was blurry for some reason." Iris said.

"Oh, alright." Joe said, as he began to calm down. "Look, Iris, I have to tell you about something." Joe said.

"Alright go ahead." Iris said, take a sip of her coffee.

"Well in a few minutes someone is going to be at the door. And that someone is related to us." Joe said.

"Ok… Go on." Iris said.

"It's hard to explain but I had to help out some relatives and this is how." Joe said, dodging the point again.

"Get to the point dad." Iris said. Just then the doorbell rang and Joe walked over to it as Iris got up and stood next to him. He opened the door to see a young boy that was about thirteen years old standing at the door with a luggage bag. He had on a yellow and white t-shirt and was smiling at both Joe and Iris.

"You must be Joe." the boy said looking at Joe. "Which makes you… Auntie Iris!" The boy said hugging her. Iris' eyes went wide and she looked at Joe who had a nervous smile on his face.

"And what's your name?" Iris asked him, smiling at her dad to reassure him she was ok with it.

"I'm Wally. Wally West." Wally said with a smile. He brushed back his orange hair and put down his luggage as Iris grabbed her keys.

"It's nice to meet you Wally, but I told a friend I'd meet them. I'll be back later though." Iris said with a smile. She walked out of the house and closed the door behind as Wally and Joe looked at each other.

"Wanna watch some boxing?" Joe asked.

"You bet I do!" Wally said with a laugh.

* * *

Hal Jordan woke up in his hospital bed to the sun shining and a plant by his bed side. He looked up to see The Flash standing there as Hal smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're here. I never got to thank you." Hal said.

"It's my duty to save people and take down the bad guys of this city." Flash said.

"So, why are you back here?" Hal asked.

"I'm very confused on how you survived that plane crash, and got so far away from the plane before it blew up." Flash told him.

"Well, I hoped I would get out of there alive and I did." Hal said.

"Let's be real here. What are you capable of?" Flash asked.

"I'm just a plane tester. I'm telling you, it was luck. Nothing else." Hal said with a reassuring smile. Flash nodded and quickly disappeared. He then reappeared in the doorway as Hal looked over at him.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. And when that day comes, I'll know it wasn't just luck." Flash said with a smile. He quickly ran away again as he was now on the streets of the city running around. He heard Caitlin over the earpiece as she asked him a question.

"How are you feeling Barry?"

"Better." Barry said with a smile. He dodged a car and continued running as he heard Harrison Wells' voice now.

"Who knew running so fast could affect your metabolism. At least now we know you just have to eat… a lot." Dr. Wells told him.

"Thankfully it was nothing serious." Barry said. He continued running around, waiting for something to happen so he can spring into action.

* * *

Iris walked into the Central City Museum, holding hands with Eddie Thawne as they were there to see the new painting Central City had just brought in. The whole walk there Iris had been talking about The Flash and all the research she had done since being saved. Eddie couldn't help but feel a bit jealous since it seemed like Iris idolized The Flash and not him.

"How about we don't talk about the Flash?" Eddie asked, as they walked through the doors. Iris looked at Eddie and realized he was not in the mood.

"Alright. We're on a date and I will not bother you with silly talk." Iris said, walking away from him and going to look at the artwork the building held.

"Good job Eddie." He said to himself. "Iris wait! I didn't mean anything like that." Eddie said, walking after her as she tried to keep her distance. Turning around the corner of one of the exhibits was Mark Mardon wearing the same leather jacket but having on a baseball cap, using the shade to cover his face. He began to follow the two as he smirked to himself and looked around in case anyone found him questioning.

One floor above, Leonard Snart walked around with a group of people as a tour guide talked about the current piece of art they were looking at. Leonard saw one of the teenargers in the tour group sigh and turn to look at the wall, causing Leonard to smirk. He nudged him with his elbow and handed him a piece of gum as the kid accepted it. Leonard began to chew a piece too as he smiled.

"Boring am I right?" Leonard asked. The kid smiled at that as the tour group continued to walk around the museum and Leonard's men positioned themselves around the building to get away with the art.


	45. Flash: Weather Warning - Finale

Flash: Weather Warning - Finale

Mark continued to follow Iris and Eddie around at a reasonable distance. He didn't plan for his day to end up like this. He was actually just scouting at the museum as he had planned to rob it soon and sell the paintings and other art work for money. When he saw Iris he instantly recognized her as the girl Flash had saved and spent an extra minute looking at. So, instead of waiting, he decided now was the time to let his plan play out.

"First I need to deal with the man." Mark said to himself. He looked at the couple as Eddie had his arm around Iris and they were staring at a statue.

Coming up behind Mark was the tour group that Leonard Snart had been taking cover in. They walked up to the same statue Eddie and Iris were at when Eddie looked over at the group. He instantly recognized Snart, since his picture had been hung around the Police Station. He reached for his phone and began to call the station when Snart noticed this.

"Time to put the plan in action." Snart said to himself. He opened up his jacket and pulled out the cold gun he had kept there. He quickly fired it at a security guard who looked over at him, encasing him in a block of ice.

"Freeze!" Eddie yelled, as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Snart.

"Oh come on. I'm supposed to say that." Snart said with a smirk. Eddie looked over to see that Mark had grabbed Iris and was backing away with her.

"Iris!" Eddie yelled. He turned to go and aim the gun at Mark as Snart fired the cold gun. All of a sudden Eddie fell to the side and the ice hit the wall as Flash stood between Snart and Mark.

"Both of you are going to let go of what you are holding." Flash said.

"I don't think I will." Snart said.

"You know what? I'm not either. In fact, I'm going to rob this whole museum while I'm at it." Mark said.

"Now hold on there, I'm going to rob this museum." Snart said, as three of his crew members appeared behind him.

"You're gonna have to beat me too it." Mark said as he began to fly into the air, still holding Iris.

"Eddie! Flash! Help!" Iris yelled out. Eddie stood up and looked at her, worried that he can't help. Flash quickly ran and took out Snart's men, as Snart shot the cold gun at Flash. He accidentally froze one of his men as Mark began to summon a large amount of wind to himself. Flash ran up to the second floor and jumped over the railing, grabbing Iris in mid air and then falling to the ground with her. The two rolled into a glass case as Flash looked to see Iris was unconscious due to the drop.

"She's alright." He told Eddie. Eddie nodded back and aimed his gun at Mark who was becoming engulfed in a tornado that was forming, sucking in all the artwork around him.

"If you don't do something he'll kill everyone in this place!" Snart yelled at Flash.

"I don't see you doing anything to stop him." Flash said, looking back at Snart.

"I can freeze him if you'd like." Snart said, holding up the cold gun.

"No killing. I'll handle this." Flash said. He looked up at Mark who had his arms extended and could barely be seen due to the tornado that now formed around him.

"Barry, if you run around him in the opposite direction that the wind is going, it should be able to stop him. It would reverse the wind and give you enough time to take him out." Dr. Wells said over the earpiece. Flash nodded to himself and began to run around the tornado in the opposite direction of the way it was going. Snart took this as the opportunity to run as both Eddie and Flash were distracted. Flash continued running with the strong winds pushing back against him and finally was able to reverse it as Mark dropped to the ground and Flash fell to his knees. He looked over at Mark, who was beginning to form an ice ball with his hands when he was hit over the head by Iris, holding dropped by one of Snart's men.

"I can take it from here." Flash said. He grabbed Mark and quickly disappeared from the scene as Eddie ran to Iris and hugged her. She smiled at him, but stared at the doorway where Flash had run out.

* * *

"Let's go we caught… Weather Wizard!" Cisco said, sipping a drink out of a straw. "I've been waiting to use that since he first hit that bank."

"Weather Wizard?" Barry asked. "You and your nicknames for villains."

"Now that he is no longer a problem, we can worry about other things. Like that fast guy you told us about." Caitlin said, looking at Barry.

"And Snart." Dr. Wells said, fixing his glasses.

'Oh, oh, oh. You guys want to hear my name for Snart?" Cisco asked.

"What I want to know is where you guys put Mardon." Barry said.

"We are using the particle accelerator as cells. And we made sure no powers are able to be used from inside there." Caitlin reassured him.

"It's Captain Cold you guys. Thanks for asking." Cisco said sighing and walking away.

"Anywho, good job today Mr. Allen. This is just the first step in the master plan." Dr. Wells said, smiling at Barry. He made his way over to Cisco using the remote control on his wheelchair as Caitlin placed her hand on Barry's arm.

"Go home and rest up. You deserve it." Caitlin said. Barry nodded at her as he began to walk home but stopped. He turned around as Caitlin sat behind the large computer desk and he walked up behind her.

"Hey, if you ever want to talk. About Ronnie, or anything. I'm here. I'm a pretty good listener." Barry said, making sure Dr. Wells and Cisco didn't hear.

"I don't like tal-" Caitlin began to say as the papers around her flew up in the air. "I get why Cisco hates that now."

* * *

Later that night, Joe, Iris, Barry, and Wally sat at the kitchen table with a box of pizza in the middle. They all sat around laughing and smiling as they were getting to know Wally, and Wally was getting to know them. From the outside, someone was watching them from the window but their body was covered by shadow. They stepped out of the darkness and into the center of a light shining down from a lamp post next to the street. His eyes glowed red as he smiled at the people eating and talking.

"Soon Barry Allen." The Reverse Flash said. "Soon you will be able to see your mother again."


	46. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 1

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 1

 **March 18th, 2016**

Oliver Queen and Roy Harper drove their motorcycles after the armored vehicle that just robbed the Starling City bank. They were in their gear and thought the night was over when Felicity had gotten an alert of her computer and they had to go out one last time. They were about to lose the van when someone in a leather jacket and black motorcycle helmet came out from an alley and threw a small C4 unit onto the back of the armored van. He blew it up and the door popped open as Oliver drove right up to the opening and jumped in. Roy used this opportunity to jump onto the open door and climb to the roof of the speeding van. Once inside Oliver, punched two gunmen in the jaw, and kicked another into the side of it. Roy fired a smoke arrow onto the hood of the van as a red smoke filled the windshield and the driver crashed into a telephone poll. Roy jumped down and pulled the man out and left him on the ground as Oliver and the leather jacket man pulled out the three in the back.

"Let's get back to the hideout." Oliver said. The two nodded as sirens filled the air and the four bank robbers lied there defeated.

* * *

Oliver, Roy, and the man walked into the nightclub that Oliver's sister, Thea, owned. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by Laurel Lance who had been trying to figure out the identity of the Arrow ever since he started his fight against crime. Once the Arrow was the only one in sight, Laurel ran out from hiding and tackled him to the ground, knocking the hood off of his head, and knocking a shelf over.

"Ollie?" Laurel asked as she stood up to see her ex-boyfriend was the man under the hood.

"Laurel I can explain." Oliver said as Roy came running back out from the basement.

"Shit." Roy said.

"I should report you to my father." Laurel said, still in shock.

"You should. And you can, but first you have to let me explain to you everything. I didn't want you to find out like this. I didn't want you to find out at all." Oliver said. He walked into the basement with Roy, leaving Laurel the chance to either get him arrested or listen to him.

. . .

Sometime later, Oliver, Felicity, Roy, and the man with the jacket, Diggle, were sitting in the basement as Laurel looked at them with shock on her face.

"So ever since you came back you've been doing this?" Laurel asked.

"Yes." Oliver said.

"You've killed people." Laurel said.

"It's not like I wanted to. Sometimes you're left with no choice." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I'm not going to report you to my father, but on one condition. I join you guys." Laurel said.

* * *

 **March 19th, 2016**

Oliver woke up only remembering bits and pieces of the previous night but he remember two very important things. One, Laurel knows who he really is now and everyone who helps him. And two, she is now a member of his crusade that tries to keep Starling City safe from the people the police can't catch. He got up out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror. He traced his hands over the scars that were all over his body. He grabbed a shirt as he heard someone walking up to his room. He quickly put it on as his mother, Moira Queen entered the room. She was in her 60's and had hair that didn't pass her shoulders. She also always wore the most fashionable clothing and jewelry.

"Oliver dear, come down and have breakfast with us." She said.

"I'll be right down mom." Oliver said with a smile. Moira smiled back and left as Oliver went over to his desk. He picked up his father's book and held it up. Almost every name was crossed off of that list except for four people. However, those four people were Oliver's toughest to find since they were no longer in Starling. He closed the book and placed it in a suit jacket pocket he had thrown over a chair and began to walk down to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table waiting for him was his mother Moira, his sister Thea, his best friend Tommy Merlyn, and his best friend's father Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm was the spitting imae of his soon as they both had black hair that was always combed back and both always wore suits. Oliver sat next to Thea as Moira smiled at everyone.

"I'm so happy we could all be here. Now dig in." Moira said. Oliver looked down and saw an omelet sitting on his plate.

"So Oliver, what do you want to do tonight? We could go to Verdant. Maybe the owner could get us in for free." Tommy said winking at Thea.

/*

"Yeah no. You both will still have to pay. Maybe a discount though." Thea said with a smirk.

"Oliver, how is it being back from the dead?" Malcolm asked, as everyone at the table looked at him.

"Was that too forward?" Malcolm asked. He took a bit of his omelet as Oliver smirked.

"No not at all." Oliver said. "It's fine being back. Thanks for asking."

"Isn't it a bit strange how as soon as you come back this mysterious Arrow figure comes to our city?" Malcolm asked, taking another bite.

"Dad." Tommy groaned.

"Malcolm, if Oliver had anything to do with that hooded freak he'd tell us. Wouldn't you Oliver?" Moira asked.

"Yes I would mom. I also think it's ridiculous to think I would have any connections to him. I don't know how/ to shoot a bow and arrow, or beat somebody up the way he does." Oliver said smiling at Malcom. Just then he felt his phone go off and he pulled it out of his pocket to see Roy texted him saying "S.O.S."

"If you'll excuse me, Laurel says she needs help with something." Oliver said, excusing himself from the table. He immediately left to go to the hideout.

* * *

When he arrived there the door to the basement was already open. He grabbed a bottle and flipped it before walking down into the basement to see Diggle, Roy, and Felicity standing at the base of the steps. Oliver walked down to stand them next to them as he saw a half robot half man eating a whole box of pizza in front of the four.

"Cyborg?" Oliver asked.

"Oh hey!" Victor Stone said, wiping his mouth. "Oliver, we have something we have to talk about." He said, taking another bite of pizza.


	47. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 2

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 2

"So, why are you here?" Oliver asked, as Laurel walked into the hideout joining the rest of the crew.

'What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"We are trying to find out the same thing." Roy said.

"Listen, I got orders from the big man to get you and go someplace to do some things." Victor said, closing the pizza box that was now empty. "You can never have enough pizza."

"Didn't even save us any slices." Felicity said, walking past everyone to the computers.

"What things do we have to do and what place do we have to go to?And who is this 'big man'?" Oliver asked as Victor walked around the basement looking at the suits Oliver had hung up.

"We have to go to The Amazon to rescue a military pilot who was last tracked there." Victor said. "And the big man is the bat... man."

"Why me?" Oliver asked.

"He said I should take you and your sidekick." Victor said. Roy smiled as Oliver walked closer to Victor.

"And who will defend my city?"

"You have a lot of questions." Victor said with a smile.

"I will Oliver." Diggle said, stepping up.

"I could help out too." Laurel said.

"You could? You have no training in fighting." Oliver said.

"Don't count me out so quickly. I'm a police officer's daughter, I know how to fight." Laurel told him.

"So you two are just going to go out and show your faces while fighting?" Oliver asked them.

"I have the helmet." Diggle said.

"And about a week ago, I got a package in the mail containing a mask and some things that will conceal my identity. I don't know who from but I always kept it just in case something ever happened…" Laurel said.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his forehead before nodding at Victor. He looked at Laurel and shook his head before speaking up again.

"We'll talk about that package later. Roy start packing our stuff. I have to go say bye to my family." Oliver said, leaving the hideout. Victor smiled and continued to stare at the others before they went back to work. Diggle walked up to Victor and had a questionable look on his face.

"So are you an actual Cyborg or is it like… a suit?" Diggle asked.

"I'm an actual Cyborg." Victor said.

Diggle took a moment to answer and when he did all he said was, "freaky," before walking over to Felicity.

* * *

Oliver arrived at his home to see that Tommy and Malcolm were gone and his mom and sister were in the living room. He walked up to them and looked at the floor before he began talking.

"I'm sorry to say it but I'm going out of town for a couple weeks." Oliver said.

"What? Why?" Thea asked.

"Sweetheart you can't keep disappearing like this." Moira said.

"I really wish I didn't have to but a friend needs more for a business trip and this is something I just can't refuse." Oliver said.

"I hate when you do this Ollie." Thea said, stomping away from her brother and mother. Moira shook her head before looking back up at Oliver.

"I understand you have things you need to do but running out like this affects her." Moira said.

"This is important mom." Oliver said.

"And we aren't?" Moira asked. Oliver sighed and wiped his face before walking up the stairs.

"You don't understand mom." Oliver said before walking into his room.

* * *

 **March 21st, 2016**

Two days later, Oliver, Victor, and Roy stood outside of a boat with five army officers on it. Diggle stood behind Oliver as their bags were being placed on the boat. Oliver and Roy were also in their gear so that way the army officers couldn't see their true identities. Once Victor and Roy were on the boat Diggle pulled Oliver aside.

"Are you sure about this?" Diggle asked.

"Nope. But I have to do this apparently." Oliver said.

"What do you want me to do about Laurel?" Diggle asked.

"Test her and train her. This city needs to be kept safe while I'm away." Oliver said.

"You two better come back in one piece." Diggle said.

"We'll try!" Roy yelled from the boat. Oliver nodded at Diggle as he boarded the boat and Diggle backed away. The boat then pulled away from the dock and headed for The Amazon.


	48. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 3

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 3

March 23rd, 2016

Oliver and the others arrived outside of a large island filled with trees and what looked like ancient ruins. Oliver could hear birds chirping and all types of other animals. He looked in the sky and saw smoke rising and it was a light grey color.

"The plane crashed over there. That, or someone else is here." Arrow said as the five soldiers stepped onto the island. They wore camouflage and held AK-47's and had backpacks with them filled with supplies.

"Why did the government wait so long to search for this guy?" Red Arrow asked.

"We didn't know he was gone. You see two planes crashed during the freak storm, and we hadn't realized it." An army officer said.

"I'm sorry but what are your names again?" Cyborg asked as Red Arrow walked over to a sign that was partially covered up by sand.

"Luke Fox." the first one said. "My father is Lucius Fox who works at Wayne Enterprises."

"And you?" Cyborg asked looking at another soldier. Red Arrow had uncovered the sign now and read it in his head. He immediately dropped and ran over to The Arrow as the second soldier spoke.

"Slade Wilson, at your service." The second one said with a smile.

"Slade Wilson?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" Slade asked back.

"Nothing. It just sounds familiar." Arrow said. When he looked at Red Arrow, spears came flying out of the trees and bushes hitting the three unnamed soldiers in the chest, back, and head.

"What was that?" Luke yelled.

"The sign said No Trespassing!" Red Arrow said.

"Get back to the boat!" Slade yelled out.

"No we head to the fire to rescue your man!" Oliver ordered back.

"You do what you want. But in war, we retreat when we don't have the upper hand." Slade said. He ran back to the boat and was followed by Luke as Oliver began sprinting for the smoke as more spears came out of the bushes. Cyborg and Red Arrow followed him as they ran through small puddles of water and sand only to see that the woods continued to extend all over the island.

"The smoke's starting to disappear." Cyborg said as the three came to a halt. Red Arrow looked back and saw that the boat wasn't leaving but Slade and Luke had gone inside it.

"Keep moving to the smoke. We are finding that soldier." Arrow said, taking off his hood and heading into the trees.

"When he's given a mission he doesn't stop does he?" Victor asked.

"Not until he wins." Roy said, also removing his hood. The two followed Oliver into the forest as the spears stopped and an eerie quietness overcame the island.

* * *

Later on in the day, Oliver, Roy, and Victor arrived at the dying fire to see that no one was there. What was there was a pile of branches and leaves nearly burnt to a crisp and an animal was roasting over the fire.

"Whoever was here is gone now." Oliver said.

"Nice detective work Sherlock." Victor said. Oliver shot him a look and Victor' eyes went wide. "My bad."

"No tracks." Roy said, kneeling at a large log that must have been used as a seat.

"Maybe they covered them" Oliver said. He looked around and saw columns with moss growing on them around the area. A rustling in the bushes was heard and Roy quickly turned his head in the direction of the noise.

"Everyone quiet." Roy said in a hushed tone. Oliver slowly pulled an arrow out of his quiver and began to pull it back on his bow when a dozen women with swords and shields walked out of the bushes.

"It's heaven on Earth." Victor said, basically drooling. Oliver aimed his arrow at one of the women who held a bow and arrow as well.

"Lay down your weapons!" One yelled at them.

"Men are not welcome here!" Another shouted.

"Do as we say or die!" A third demanded. Oliver put his arrow back in his quiver and dropped his bow as the warriors surrounded the three. One slammed their shield into the side of Victor's face, knocking him out. Roy pulled two halves of a bo-staff out of tiny pockets on his leg and swung them at one warrior. The warrior blocked it with their sword and kicked him to the ground. Oliver quickly kicked his bow up to him and fired an arrow at the only woman with a helmet, hitting her in the shoulder. He was immediately hit in the back of the head with the butt of a sword as everything went black.

"Bring them to the Queen. She'll want to speak with them." One warrior said as Oliver, Roy, and Victor were dragged off towards a large structure made out of marble.


	49. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 4

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 4

Oliver was being pushed forward by the women warriors he encountered in the forest. He had something covering his head and all he saw was the marble floor under his feet. He was stopped and then pushed down on his knees as the cover was lifted off of his head. He looked up to see one woman standing in front of a throne as the other kneeled to her. The woman they all bowed to wore a white dress, a purple cape, sandals, and lots of jewelry. She had gold rings on both her hands on the pointer, ring, and pinkie fingers. She also had black bracelets on both wrists, a golden necklace, a large golden belt, and a golden tiara. She held a golden staff in her right hand and slowly sat down in her throne, staring at Oliver.

"I am Queen Hippolyta. What brings you to my island?" She asked Oliver.

"Your island?" Oliver asked.

"I ask the questions here. You do not understand how easily I could kill you right now… So tell me what you are doing here." The Queen asked.

"One of my people got lost here. My friends and I came to rescue them." Oliver said calmly.

"I have three prisoners. Four including you. I could execute you all and not worry about this… But I will not do that." The Queen said.

"But your highness, he shot me in the shoulder!" The warrior with the bow and arrow yelled out.

"Quiet Artemis!" Hippolyta demanded. Oliver looked over at Artemis and aw she wasn't wearing the helmet that protected her anymore. She had bright orange hair with a quiver on her back. She wore. She wore a headpiece that covered her forehead and it had a small skull on it and also a metal top that only covered her chest and left her stomach wide open. She alo wore metal bottoms that left both her legs wide open and only covered her crotch.

"What do you want from me?" Oliver asked.

"I want to make sure my home is never stepped on again by your kind." Hippolyta told him, getting into his face.

"You've already killed three of the men I brought here." Oliver said.

"We killed no one." Hippolyta said nervously as she looked at Artemis.

"I didn't order a kill on anyone your highness." Artemis said.

"They are closer than we thought then…" Hippolyta said walking away from Oliver.

"The attack will start soon then." Artemis said. Just then the doors to the room burst open and four warriors walked in with one women leading them.

"Mother, they are outside. The archers are holding them back but I don't know how long they will hold." The leader said. She also had a piece covering her forehead, the symbol for this one was a star. She also had metal gauntlets on her wrists that went up to her hand and she wore a metal body piece that covered her stomach and chest but left her shoulders open. Sh wore a leather skirt and had a belt that looked like it made the shape of the letter 'W'. Oliver noticed that the top of her armor looked like it made an eagle. She dropped the shield and sword she had on the ground and knelt beside a dying warrior.

"We need to strike them now to keep Themyscira from falling." She said to the Queen. The Queen slowly nodded as the warriors in the room began to leave and the woman with the W stood up.

"Diana, you stay here." Hippolyta said.

"What's going on?" Oliver said out of nowhere. The two looked at him and back at each other.

"You want to live and get off this island? The you will fight with us." Hippolyta told him.

"Mother!" Diana yelled out.

"No. He will help us. I will get you your friends, and you will fight on our side. This way you either die, or you win yourself freedom." Hippolyta said as she sat in her throne. Diana picked up her sword and cut the bonds holding Oliver's hands together and he stood up.

"What are we fighting?" Oliver asked.

"Bestiamorphs." Diana said as she picked up her shield as well before walking away. Oliver had a questionable look on his face as Hippolyta motioned to follow Diana. He did just that and disappeared down a large hallway.

* * *

"They just left us." Slade said, emerging from inside the boat they had arrived on.

"We didn't give them a choice." Luke said.

"They are heroes aren't they?" Slade asked him.

"So are we." Luke said.

"We are soldiers shit brain." Slade said as he and Luke walked back onto the beach and saw the now dead three army soldiers lying there.

"The smoke's dead. We'll never find them." Luke said.

"Then we'll wait here for them to come back." Slade said, as he sat down on the sand. Luke continued standing as heard something rustle from the bushes. Out of the forest came three walking rhinos, three walking lions, and three walking warthogs. Behind them was a woman who was floating. She had red hair and a purple headpiece along with glowing white eyes. She wore a yellow bra that connected with a large purple cape. She wore purple gloves and large purple and yellow boots. She also wore a purple cloth that covered her bottom portion and it had red rubies that held it up.

"'Ello love." Slade said, standing up.

"I think you two will help me a lot." The woman said as two rhinos threw nets over them.


	50. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 5

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 5

 **March 24th, 2016**

"Listen up! Beastiamorphs stand on the opposite side of that wall! Once we open the doors, war will fill the palace! Kill or be killed Amazons!" Diana yelled out at the troops that were standing in the main wing of the large palace. Oliver, Roy, and Victor stood at the back of the large gathering with the soldier who was stranded on the island.

"Listen up. Roy you are with the ground attack. Phillipus is your leader so look for her." Oliver said.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Roy asked.

"Figure it out." Oliver said glaring at him.

"What about me?" Victor asked.

"You are with Diana." Oliver said.

"Sweet!" Victor said as he ran over to join her group of soldiers. Roy shook his head as he jogged off to go and find his leader. Oliver turned around to see Artemis was standing right behind him.

"Seems you are with me bowman." Artemis said with a smirk. Oliver looked back at the soldier who held a gun but had many bruises on his face.

"Trevor, right? You go with Diana too." Oliver said. Trevor nodded and walked away as Oliver looked back at Artemis. "Don't get shot in the shoulder." He said with a smirk. Artemis scrunched up her nose and walked over to her group as Diana opened the door.

Storming the room was an army of walking animals wielding weapons of all kind. Oliver watched as the Amazon warriors and the bestiamorphs began to tear each other apart. A lion on two legs ran towards Oliver who quickly pulled out an arrow and shot it in the chest. It quickly fell to the ground and Oliver stepped away from it. He looked up to see the everyone fighting with the walking animals and how multiple women soldiers had already died.

Diana dodged a rhino that charged at her and jumped on its back once it was past her. She shoved her sword into it's back as it let out a roar and fell. A lion appeared behind her and she immediately shoved the sword through its chest causing it to fall. She looked over to see Cyborg shooting multiple beastiamorphs with his laser cannon.

"Warriors! Push them to the outside!" Diana yelled, raising her sword. The warriors let out a battle cry and continued pushing the enemy back out of the capital palace.

"Archers, we must move now. We have to surround the enemy before they can retreat." Artemis said as she ran out the door with her archers behind her. Arrow ran after them as they spread out through the woods.

Diana, Cyborg, and Trevor led the remaining warriors into the forest as the bestiamorphs continued running away. Red Arrow ran ahead of their group along with other Amazons. When they reached the remaining beastiamorphs, they were on their knees. They were surrounded and had swords and arrows aimed at them as Diana stood back from the rest.

"This is too easy…" Diana said to herself.

* * *

"What are you going to do with us?" Luke asked.

"I plan on using you." The woman said as she floated down a path. She had four rhinos protecting her as four lions watched over Luke and Slade as they were pushed along the same path.

"Using us how?" Slade asked. The woman stopped floating and smiled as she looked back at them. She heard yelling coming from all over the woods and decided to stray from the path. The group of eleven moved into the woods closer to the screams.

"Come on answer us!" Luke demanded.

"Listen here boy. You do not make the demands, do you understand me? I am the great and powerful Circe! And I will not scoop down to the level in which you are at." She said.

"Crazy bitch." Luke said under his breath.

"She's charming." Slade said smirking at Luke as they were pushed forward again.

* * *

As Diana approached the caught beasts she heard screams echo throughout the forest and she recognized them as Amazon screams. She immediately pulled out her sword and placed it at a lion's neck.

"What is happening?!" Diana demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The lion said with a chuckle. It let out a roar as Diana pulled the sword away. Red Arrow fired an arrow into it as it soon fell to the ground.

"What is going on?" A warrior asked. Diana turned to answer her but watched as a spear went through the warrior's stomach. Another spear came flying out of the canopy hitting a general in the chest. Diana lifted up her shield and slowly backed away from the trees as the captured beasts stood up. Trevor shot one that was headed for Diana and it fell to the ground. Cyborg shot a few with his laser cannon as Amazon warriors proceeded to stab the others who tried to escape.

"What's happening?" Red Arrow asked.

"We are being ambushed." Diana said.

* * *

Arrow, Artemis, and the other archers ran through the woods as they were searching for the rest of the beastiamorph army. As they ran one archer stepped onto a pile of leaves that collapsed under her weight. She fell into a hole and all that the others heard was her screams. Artemis stopped running and walked over to see her body with spikes sticking out of it.

"Watch your steps." Artemis ordered. Just then, a barrage of spears came flying out at the archers along with a volley of arrows. Artemis and Arrow watched as everyone around went down due to being impaled. Arrow heard a cry of pain come from right next to him. He looked over to see Artemis with an arrow in the stomach and shoulder.

"I guess I got one to the shoulder after all." Artemis said with a smirk. She fell to the ground as Arrow dropped to his knees down next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're gonna be alright." Oliver said. Artemis smiled and slowly closed her eyes as Oliver could hear footsteps behind him. He looked up to see Slade and Luke standing there, with beastiamorphs all around them.

"How you doin' pal?" Slade asked with a big smile. Arrow became confused as a rhino walked up to him and hit him across the face with a club, knocking him out. The rhino picked Arrow up and walked back into the forest as Artemis began to slowly open her eyes again. She slowly crawled into the bushes and hid there as she watched the blood pour out of her.


	51. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 6

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 6

Arrow woke up and saw that he was enclosed in an area by barbed wire that was tied to the trees. Luke and Slade were also there as beastiamorphs looked at them from the outside. Arrow began to stand up as Slade looked over at him. He was leaning against a tree and picking the leaves off a tree branch.

"Well here's our hero!" Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Arrow asked.

"Well if you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm mate. And it's sarcastic because you're no hero at all." Slade said.

"Is there a problem here?" Arrow asked.

"Guy why don't we just calm down." Luke said.

"Shut it Fox," Slade said. "There is a problem. It's you. You left us to die out there. What kind of hero are you?... You are no hero."

"Slade, just relax." Luke said.

"I'm done relaxing." Slade said. He started walking towards Arrow as Luke got in between the two. "Out of my way."

"I'm not letting you two fight." Luke said. Slade stared at Arrow who stared right back at him as Luke tried to keep the two calm. Slade broke the gaze and looked down at Luke before smirking.

"Sorry about this." Slade said. He punched Luke in the stomach and then punched him across the face. Luke drop to his knees as Slade pushed him over and looked back at Arrow.

"You are out of your mind." Arrow said.

"Maybe I am." Slade said. He ran at Arrow who prepared for the hit. Slade tackled Arrow to the ground and punched him in the jaw. Arrow responded by kicking Slade off of him and quickly standing up. Slade threw another punch at Arrow who dodged it and tried to kick Slade. Slade caught Arrow's leg and pushed him down onto the ground. Arrow then used his free leg to kick Slade in the face.

"You don't have to do this!" Arrow yelled at him.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Slade said. He grabbed Arrow and put him in a headlock while also pulling out a small knife hidden in his cargo pants. He placed the knife to Arrow's throat and held him like that as the beastiamorphs watched on.

* * *

"Bow to our leader, Circe!" A lion beastiamorph yelled out. The beastiamorph army dropped to one knee as Circe appeared in front of the captured Amazon warriors. Diana, Red Arrow, Cyborg, Trevor, and ten other warriors were pushed down to their knees as Circe walked in front of them.

"You look like the man I captured." Circe said looking down at Red Arrow. Red Arrow looked up at her with a serious expression as she walked over to Trevor.

"You possess the same symbol of the two other prisoners." She said to him.

"Stop this!" Diana yelled out. A beastiamorph walked over to her and placed the sharp end of a spear against her neck.

"No. Don't kill her." Circe said walking over to her.

"Why are you doing this Circe?" Diana asked.

"I aim to rule the Amazon. And what better way to do that then showing the Queen I have her daughter. Princess Diana of Themyscira." Circe said with an evil grin. Cyborg's hand began to turn into the laser cannon as he stood up and aimed it at Circe.

"What are you going to do?" Circe asked.

"Leave this place alone and I won't kill you." Cyborg said.

"Cute." Circe said as she rolled her eyes. Diana jumped up and flew at Circe, tackling her to the ground and holding a sword to her throat.

"You can fly?" Circe asked with a wicked smile.

"She can fly?!" Cyborg asked himself. The other Amazons stood up and grabbed their weapons as Red Arrow and Trevor did the same.

"Retreat!" Circe ordered. She smiled at Diana before purple beams shot out of her hands and into Diana, sending her flying. Circe then disappeared out of nowhere leaving the others stunned. Diana slowly propped herself up on her elbows and shook her head.

"She's gone." Trevor said.

"She's a sorceress. She has a lot of tricks." Diana said as she stood up.

"Princess, you won't like this." A warrior said, looking out towards a dirt path. Dian and the others walked out to the path to see the archers all lying there dead with arrows and spears sticking out of them.

"I don't see Arrow." Trevor said.

"She said it herself. She has him." Red Arrow said.

"Where is Artemis?" Diana asked.

"Here." a voice croaked out from the bushes. Diana turned to the sound and ran over to the bush that covered Artemis. Her hands were covered in blood as the two arrows stuck out of her. Diana pulled her out to the path as Red Arrow and Cyborg walked over.

"We need to get her back to the palace." Diana said. Three warriors stepped up and began to lift Artemis who winced in pain.

"There are tracks to follow." Trevor said. Diana became enraged as she watched her friend, who was on the verge of death, being carried away.

"Lead the way." Diana said through gritted teeth. Trevor nodded and led the group in the direction of the footprints.

* * *

Arrow and Slade were on two opposite sides of the enclosed area. The knife was in the middle of the area and Luke was beginning to regain consciousness. He held his head and sat up to see the two run at each other. He watched as fists were traded and Slade was able to knock Arrow down. He picked up the knife and put a knee of Arrow's chest.

"Sorry. But Starling will be much safer without the Arrow." Slade said.

"Everyday I deal with people who fail my city. But currently, you are failing your country." Arrow said as he struggled to get Slade off of him.

"Like I give a damn." Slade said with a smirk and a small laugh. He was about to put the knife into Arrow when Luke stood up and tackled Slade off of him. Slade looked at him and quickly pushed him away.

"You're a traitor." Luke said.

"I'm going to be thanked for ending the problem known as the Arrow." Slade said. He picked up the knife again and swung it at Luke who just managed to dodge it. Slade kicked Luke in the knee, causing him to faceplant into the ground. Slade walked back over to Arrow who was on his stomach now and was trying to crawl away. He sat on Arrow's back and held the knife to his throat. Arrow looked at Slade's hand and bit it, causing him to drop the knife. He quickly picked it up and closed his eyes.

"Sorry for this." Arrow said. He shoved the knife into Slade's right eye, causing him to scream in pain. He didn't shove it deep enough to kill Slade, but blood began to drip down his face. He fell off of Arrow and held his eye as Arrow slowly backed away and Luke looked at the scene in horror.


	52. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 7

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Part 7

Red Arrow led Diana, Cyborg, Trevor, and the seven Amazon warriors through the forest in the direction the tracks led. He stopped when he saw the dirt path come to an end and the trail split into two sections.

"Where now?" Cyborg asked.

"There are human tracks there." Trevor said, pointing to the right.

"Continue moving. We can't let Circe get away." Diana said as she took the lead. She continued moving down the path as everyone followed her except Red Arrow. He looked down the left path and heard what sounded like screams coming from that direction. He looked to the right before taking a deep breath and going down the left path.

* * *

Arrow and Luke were tied to two separate trees as Circe entered the fenced off area. She began to close the wound on Slade's eye causing his screams to become louder. Once she was finished, she let go of him and his body lied there. Arrow then realized he had passed out from all the pain he had suffered.

"Which one of you did this to your own kind?" Circe asked.

"He did." A beasitamorph general said, pointing towards Arrow.

"And why did you do such a thing?" Circe asked him, as she slowly walked closer to him.

"It was either me or him." Arrow said.

"So you would've let him die?" Circe asked.

"I made sure the blade didn't go far enough to kill him. But I can't die. Not today." Arrow said.

"And what were you doing while this all happened?" Circe asked, turning to Luke.

"I was trying to stop them from killing each other. But Slade kept throwing me off him. I couldn't stop the stabbing." Luke said, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, I need you three alive for the time being. A way to bargain you could say. So please, no killing each other unless I order it." Circe said. Before there eyes she disappeared. The beastiamorph general dragged Slade over to a third tree and tied him up to it, before leaving the encaged area himself.

* * *

When Red Arrow reached the end of the path he ended up on a beach on the opposite side of the island then where he landed. He stayed in the bushes as he saw beastiamorphs fighting a group of warriors he hasn't seen. They wore blue armor and held shields that looked like they were made out of giant shells. They used spears as weapons and their armor had sharp points sticking out of the shoulder. Their helmets looked like they had fins on the side and Red Arrow was amazed at how they looked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Red Arrow heard from behind him. He was about to turn to see who it was but before he could he was hit in the back of the head and fell out of hiding. He rolled through the sand and slowly got up only to receive another hit to his stomach.

"Boss lady didn't say anything about keeping this one alive." A lion beasitamorph said.

"I think you're right for once." The boar beasitamorph answered back. He prepared his club for another swing as Red Arrow braced for the hit. He felt something hard connect with his chin and he fell backwards. He laid in the sand as he felt the water pushing against his head. He struggled to get up as the lion sat on top of him and scratched his chest. It ripped open his suit and blood began to come out of three lines now on Red Arrow's chest.

* * *

"Where the hell did Red go?" Cyborg asked turning around.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we stop Circe." Diana said.

"But Red Arrow is on of the best chances we have at stopping her." Cyborg said. Diana stopped walking and turned back to look at him.

"Would you rather have one archer or eight highly trained warriors by your side?" Diana asked him. When Cyborg didn't answer she turned back around and continued walking as her warriors followed her. Cyborg lagged behind as Trevor walked up next to him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him after this is over." Trevor said.

"Yeah. He's probably still here, just staying at a distance. He has a whole arsenal of ideas on how to beat people." Cyborg said. "Thanks for the encouragement though Trevor."

"By the way kid. Trevor isn't my whole name." He told Cyborg.

"What is it then?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Steve Trevor." He responded with a smile.

* * *

"Let's finish him off." The boar said.

"After you." The lion responded. Red Arrow quickly kicked up, knocking the boar backwards. He then shoved the lion off of him as he turned to see his bow only a few feet away. He started to crawl towards it when he felt claws dig into his back. He was pulled away from his bow as his blood began to fill the water and he could see it around him.

"You know what? How about a slow and painful death now?" The lion asked.

"I'm alri-" the boar began to say. Roy didn't know what had happened, but when he slowly turned around, the boar and lion were on the ground next to him dead or knocked out. He looked forward to see his bow being held by someone in all black and her shirt looked like it had stars in it.

"Get him back to the palace!" She ordered out. Roy felt people grab him but he pushed them away and took his bow from the woman holding out.

"You're going to die out there!" He heard someone yell out to him as he continued walking towards the woods.

"I can't die. Not today!" Roy yelled back.


	53. Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon Finale

Green Arrow: Fight For The Amazon - Finale

Red Arrow stumbled through the woods as his vision slowly become blurry. He felt blood dripping down his body and his legs were shaky. He started falling to the right but caught himself on a tree. He looked forward and saw someone headed his way. He slowly moved his arm to pull out an arrow but his body gave up and he soon collapsed and passed out.

* * *

Arrow, Slade, and Luke were being carried out of the forest to a large set of marble ruins. Slade was being carried on a makeshift stretcher as he still was knocked out after all the pain he induced. Arrow and Luke were pushed to their knees in front of Circe who was sitting in a floating throne. Arrow realized that to his left was a large floor of marble and Circe saw he was looking at it.

"That's where the final battle will take place. Where all the blood will be shed." Circe said.

* * *

Diana and her group continued walking through the woods and saw the large fenced in area where Arrow, Luke, and Slade were previously being kept. She looked around and saw lion, rhino, boar, and human prints all leading to a new direction.

"Keep moving." Diana said. The warriors followed right behind her along with Steve Trevor as Cyborg groaned out loud.

"I really miss pizza and football right now." He said. Cyborg ran after the others as beastiamorphs came out of hiding only to follow the Amazons.

* * *

"You are stupid boy you know that?" The girl in black said as Red Arrow opened his eyes. He quickly backed away and winced in pain from his wounds. The girl gave him a questioning look and he realized there were no warriors accompanying her.

"I have to get back to the others." Red Arrow said.

"You can't go anywhere in this condition." The girl said.

"Take me there then." Red Arrow said. The girl stared at Red Arrow before smirking. She stood up from her kneeling position.

"First I have to locate them." The girl said. Red Arrow sat there patiently waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"I'm growing bored… I think I will battle one of the prisoners to waste time." Circe said as she floated over to large battle field. Arrow felt the bonds holding him together be cut and he was suddenly pushed forward. He tumbled down steps and rolled next to Circe's feet.

"Give him his bow." Circe said with a smile. Arrow stood up and caught his bow that was thrown at him.

"What's the point of this?" Arrow asked.

"Three hostages is one too many, don't you think?" Circe asked. She shot a purple blast from her hand that Arrow just barely dodged. He looked at the tree it hit and then back at Circe whose lips formed an evil grin. Arrow ran at her as she quickly disappeared from his view. He turned around to receive a punch to the throat and a kick to the chest. He fell backwards and coughed multiple times as Circe walked around him.

"That the best you got?" Arrow asked.

"What happened to you not dying today?" Circe asked, ignoring him.

"Who said that I will?" Arrow asked with a smirk. Once Circe was near his feet, he swept his legs under hers. As she was falling she disappeared again and reappeared flying above Oliver.

"Silly boy. You probably thought that you were the top dog. Well, you have to deal with gods now. And no one is mightier than a god." Circe said.

"You are no god. You're just a psycho bi-" Arrow began to say. A blast that landed right next to his face caused him to stop speaking as Circe floated down to the ground.

"Now I'm going to make sure you die painfully." Circe said.

* * *

Cyborg ran through the trees as beastiamorphs ran after him carrying spears. He didn't know how many spears he saw go flying by him but he knew he would be dead by now if the animals didn't have such terrible aim. He thought back to what just happened and shuttered as he turned to where he saw the trees clearing out.

 _Cyborg had caught up with the others as they continued slowly walking along the path that was laid out in front of them. Right before Cyborg's eyes he watched two Amazons fall to the ground after spears hit them in the back. Diana turned around and pulled out her sword before saying one word, "Run!"_

Once Cyborg was out of the woods he placed his hands on his knees and turned around to see the beastiamorphs standing there grinning at him.

"We can work this out guys." Cyborg said with a nervous smile. The beastiamorps circled Cyborg who looked up. Behind the animals, he was surprised to see Circe and Arrow there along with the two surviving soldiers. Cyborg looked back at the animals surrounding him and changed his hand into his laser cannon. He shot three animals away from him and punched another away. He turned around to see two more behind him. His arms were grabbed and he was carried over to Luke before being pushed down next to him.

"The show is starting!" Circe said with a grin. Just then, Diana was carried out from the forest along with Steve. They were pushed down in front of Circe who smiled.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin." Circe said. Before everyone's eyes purple magic came out of her hand creating a sword. She aimed the sword down at Arrow's throat who didn't move a muscle.

"Don't! These aren't your targets! I am Circe!" Dian yelled to her.

"False, Princess! My target is your mother's throne! I wish to rule the Amazons like she does. And I will do that once I have killed her and you. But I can't leave any men alive on this island. So you will witness your new friends die." Circe said. "Bring me the blonde one next to her!"

Two rhinos dragged Steve Trevor over to Circe who placed the sword on the bottom of his chin. She raised his head up to look at her and she smiled down at him.

"Goodbye." She said. Steve closed his eyes waiting for it to happen, but when death didn't come he opened them. He saw Circe looking to the left, which was the floor in front of her throne. Marching towards their location was an army of Amazons.

"They're here." Diana said with a smile.

"Kill them all." Circe ordered. The beastiamorph general nodded and the army of animals ran towards the Amazons who stopped marching and began to run at the animals. Diana broke the bonds holding her and picked up her shield before flying towards Circe and tackling her to the ground.

Cyborg got up and pulled Slade and Arrow away from the fight. Circe stood up and swung her sword at Diana who blocked it with her shield. Diana did a barrell roll over to her sword and picked it up as Circe smiled.

"The greatest Amazon warrior to date. Let's see if you can actually beat the all and powerful Cir-" Circe almost finished saying. She was stopped by an arrow that went flying by her face. She looked past Diana and saw Artemis standing there holding a bow.

"Shut up already." Artemis said. Circe held up her sword when it was hit out of her hand by a laser cannon. She looked and saw Cyborg aiming his cannon hand at her as she sighed. She shot her purple blast at him, sending him flying into a tree.

"We need a better plan than this." Arrow said standing up. Diana reached behind her and pulled out a lasso.

"I got this." Diana said. Circe smirked and shot a blast at Diana, who went flying backwards. Artemis slid across the marble ground and fired three arrows at Circe, who stopped them all in mid-air.

Just then, a red figure came dropping down from the sky and landed next to Circe, aiming arrows at her.

"Well if it isn't the other hooded one." Circe said. Red Arrow stood up and kept the arrow aimed at her as the girl in all black came flying out of the woods and into Circe, punching her in the chin. Cice then fell to the ground as Diana got back up and threw the lasso around her, before tightening it.

"No escaping that… good work Donna." Diana said. Circe sat there struggling to get out as the beastiamorphs began to surrender to the Amazons.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us defend our home." The Queen said. Arrow, Red Arrow, Luke, Cyborg, and Steve stood in front of her as Diana, Artemis, and Donna were by her side.

"Your boat has been untouched and you can journey home now. We put your injured friend on it after the battle." Artemis said.

"Diana, I think you should go back with them." The Queen said.

"What?" Diana asked. "Go back to man's world again?"

"Yes. And this time stay for good. Show them us Amazons aren't bad people like they think."

"If you wish my Queen." Diana said bowing to her. She walked down the steps towards Arrow and the others as Artemis ran to catch up.

"Archer!" She shouted. Arrow turned around and looked at her as she smiled at him."Be safe out there. You won't have me to save you."

"And don't get shot by any arrows. You won't have me here to help you." Arrow said with a smirk. He turned around and walked away as he heard Artemis say one last thing.

"Until we meet again!" Artemis yelled. Arrow smiled and continued to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Finally we are getting out of here!" Cyborg yelled as the ship began to take off. Arrow smiled as Luke and Steve went below deck to keep Slade from doing anything reckless.

"So now that you are coming to America, you're going to need two names. A secret identity. And a superhero name." Cyborg said as he looked at Diana.

"What's wrong with Diana?" She asked.

"That name is fine. But you can't call yourself Diana of the Amazons." Red Arrow said.

"Diana Prince?" Arrow suggested. Diana nodded at that name as Cyborg looked out at the ocean.

"How about, Wonder Woman?" Cyborg asked.

"Diana Prince. The Wonder Woman." Red Arrow said.

"What is it you people fight for? Besides The Amazon of course." Diana said, walking next to Arrow.

"Some would say, we fight for justice." Arrow said as the sun became lost and darkness came over the group of heroes.


	54. Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 1

Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 1

 **April 11th, 2016**

"Ever since I was a child, I knew I was different. I was capable of things most children couldn't do. I remember once, my school bus fell into a river, and everyone inside was close to drowning. I couldn't let that happen. I used all the strength I had and I saved those kids. My father, I guess you could say my father on Earth never wanted me to stand out. He wanted me to live a normal life. But possessing the powers I have, I couldn't stand by when innocent people needed help and criminals ran freely among Metropolis. And I know in the past year I've seemed like the bad guy… But I've been trying to do what's necessary to keep the people I care about and everyone in Metropolis safe. That's why I killed Zod when he attacked. Because he killed too many people while he was here and I couldn't let that happen. Then there was the Batman incident." Superman said as the sunset over Metropolis. He stood on a balcony looking at the buildings which blocked out the sunset. His cape was flowing behind him as the wind picked up and he heard a chair move behind him.

"You know that wasn't your fault." Lois Lane said, brushing back her strawberry blonde hair.

"You were in danger and I had to do whatever it took to save you." Superman said turning to look at her as sadness filled his face. Lois put a hand on his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"You did save me. I'm here because of you." Lois said.

"You are here because of Batman. He saved you. I just listened to what he said to do. If I had kept fighting him, he would be dead." Superman said.

"Stop blaming yourself." Lois said.

"I should've known something was wrong. I should've just snapped that clown in half." Superman said as he began to float upwards. "Listen I have to go. Goodnight Lois, and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Goodnight Clark." Lois said as he turned around and began to fly away.

* * *

 **April 12th, 2016**

"Kent! I want this on the headlines, 'Superman: Friend or Foe?'." Perry White said as he walked through the small corridors of the Daily Planet towards Clark Kent's small cubicle. He had dark skin and wore a plaid shirt with a red tie. His beard and hair were starting to go white and his brown eyes could show how tired he was. Clark Kent looked up at him and pushed up his glasses as Perry threw down a paper on his desk.

"Why would that be the headline?" Clark asked.

"Have you seen how our supposed savior has been acting lately? The people don't know if they should love him or hate him. But everyone is thanking him for bringing us back Lois Lane. Speaking of." Perry said as Lois walked into the newsroom. She set her stuff down in the cubicle behind Clark's as Perry walked over to her.

"Lois what do you think? 'Superman: Friend or Foe?' People will love it!" Perry said.

"Why don't we put something besides Superman as the headline for once. What about something bigger like… Lex Luthor finally opens the new and improved LexCorp." Lois said. "He's been working on fixing the city for the people. We could get an exclusive interview."

"I like the way you think Lois!" Perry said clapping his hands together. "You can get on that. Kent! Go get an interview with the Metropolis High School football coach. We got the championship game coming up against the Central City team."

"You got it boss." Clark said as he stood up. He grabbed his satchel and put the strap of it over his shoulder as he followed Lois out of the building.

* * *

"One of the last surviving members of the Kryptonian race has revealed himself to the universe. His location, Earth. I must now take this planet for my collection, but first I need to make sure that this Kryptonian is silenced. And if the other surviving members of the Kryptonian race fled here, I must silence them as well. Then there is the matter of the other beings that walk around that planet and call themselves heroes. But none are as big a threat as Kal-El. You, my creation, will go down to Earth and destroy the name, Superman. Then you will kill the being that possess that name so I can finish Step One of my plan. After that, the others will soon fall. You are what I count on to eliminate him." A green creature said.

His body resembled a human but all of his skin was a bright green color. He sat in a large metal chair and had tubes going into pink ports on his head. He wore a battle suit that was mainly black except for glowing pink spots on his knees, shoulders, chest, ankles, elbows and hands.

"Do not fail me." He said. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair as a hole opened on the floor in front of him. A body fell out of it and started floating down towards Earth. The creature smiled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Earth will soon be mine. And there will be no one to stop, Brainiac."


	55. Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 2

Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 2

Lois Lane arrived at the LexCorp building in the center of Metropolis. It was a large building and was much darker than the other ones in Metropolis. It had a large letter "X" on the side of it that was white with the words "LexCorp" underneath it. Lois continued walking as the doors slid open to welcome her in. She walked into the lobby that shined white and people ran around wearing lab coats and suits. Lois looked over to her right where a woman sat behind a desk typing on a computer. Lois walked over to her and cleared her throat as the receptionist looked up at her.

"Welcome to LexCorp how may I help you?" she said in a very unenthusiastic tone. Lois watched as the lady's eyes slowly moved back to the computer as Lois rolled her eyes at her.

"I would like to speak with Lex Luthor." Lois said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady asked as her fingers began to tap away on the keyboard.

"No. I didn't think I needed one." Lois said.

"Well then I'm sorry but you'll have to leave." the lady said. Just then a clap caught both of their attentions as a young man walked over to the two with shaggy brown hair. He had on a collared shirt with rolled up sleeves along with dress pants and NIKE sneakers to top it off.

"Lois Lane it's good to finally meet you!" he said as he extended his hand. Lois smiled at him and accepted the handshake as the receptionist looked up at the man with a bit of terror in her eyes.

"Hello Mr. Luthor." Lois said.

"Oh please, call me Lex. Mr. Luthor was my father." Lex said with a small laugh. "Ms. Graves, Lois is with me."

"Yes sir." Ms. Graves said as she looked away from the two. Lex began to walk away and into the large maze that was LexCorp as Lois followed close behind. Lex stopped at an elevator and pressed the button as the doors opened right away. He stepped inside as Lois followed and the two stood there in silence.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked.

"My office. This way you won't interfere in any projects we have going on." Lex said with a smile. "Can I ask why you'd like to speak with me Ms. Lane?"

"The Daily Planet wanted the front page to be about what the powerful Lex Luthor plans on doing with his newly built place of work." Lois said, as she pulled out a note pad and pen.

"I plan on making the world a much safer place." Lex said as the elevator dinged and the two walked off. Lex walked through one small room that had a security guard outside of it and into his large office that had a fireplace and many bookshelves. Lois looked around and was amazed by all the unique things that she saw.

"What do you mean when you say, make the world safer?" Lois asked. She walked through the isle's between the bookshelves as Lex poured himself a glass of scotch.

"I plan to eliminate all these vigilantes that are causing destruction." Lex said.

"But they do good. The Arrow rescued an air force troop after he had been stranded on an island." Lois said.

"But how many people has The Arrow killed? And Batman, The Flash, Cyborg, Superman?! These so called heroes are nothing but a bunch of freaks playing dressup. But Superman is the worst of all. You see he is the biggest of freaks, a God among the common man." Lex said as he began to walk back and forth.

"Lex I think you've got it all wrong." Lois said.

"Do I? Can't the police force or the army handle all these big threats that those villains cause? Why should the freaks?" Lex asked. "If they work to enforce the law why should they be allowed to break it?" Lois was now quiet and was staring at the fireplace where the fire crackled and Lex smirked.

"I prove my point." Lex said as he poured himself another glass.

* * *

Clark Kent walked towards the Metropolis High School holding onto his satchel tight. He saw that the people around him had stopped moving and were pointing towards the sky. He followed where they were pointing to see that a meteor was falling rapidly towards the outskirts of Metropolis.

"How had I not noticed sooner?" Clark asked himself as he began to sprint to where the meteor should land. As he ran he continued looking up to see the meteor getting close to impact. When he felt the ground rumble he knew the meteor had crashed and there was no chance of saving anyone in the blast radius.

When Clark finally arrived at the crash sight he saw firemen and police officers surrounding it as people tried to push their way towards to see what was inside. Although, everyone was soon filled with disappointment when police confirmed nothing was in the crater. Clark stood there in a daze confused at what was happening.

 _I felt it smash into the ground. How is nothing there? Shouldn't there be a pile of rocks or something?_

"Hey look, it's Superman!" someone yelled. Clark stopped thinking about it and looked up to see… Superman?

"What is going on?" Clark asked himself.

"Buddy, that's Superman. Where'd you come from? Stupid Town?" a random guy said as he passed by him to see Superman.

"I'm Superman…" Clark said under his breath. He watched as the Copycat Superman landed next to a police cruiser that had two cops in the front seat. Clark's ears were filled with screams as Superman punched the hood of the car, causing the hood to crumble up. He then picked it up and threw it at a nearby fire truck as the two vehicles exploded, killing two officers and three firemen.

"People said he was the bad guy!" a lady screamed. Superman began to fly into the air and soon flew away as a burst of air shot out from behind him. Clark was too stunned at what he saw to move and fell to his knees as people screamed and hollered at Superman who was already gone.

"I've been too distracted." he told himself. "That's why I didn't hear it coming. It was never a meteor… it was another… me?"

* * *

"Perfect example!" Lex yelled at the television that showed the events that had just happened. "Superman killed three firemen and two cops. What more proof do you need that these people are the bad guys as well?" Lex asked.

"I… I'm sorry… I have to go. Thank you for your time." Lois said as she ran out of the office.

"Ashes. Ashes. Soon Superman will fall down." Lex said as he sipped his glass of scotch and watched the looped footage of Superman.


	56. Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 3

Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 3

 **April 13th, 2016**

The next day, Clark was sitting in a small wooden cabin that belonged to his Earth mother, Martha Kent. He didn't want to go back to Metropolis after what had happened yesterday and had nowhere else to go. Martha Kent placed a cup of coffee in front of him as Clark nodded at her.

"Thanks Ma." he said.

"Of course Clark. Now why don't you tell me what happened yesterday. You have been strangely quiet since you arrived and I have no idea why." Martha said. Clark sighed and looked up at her and she could see the sadness that filled his eyes. He began to recall the previous day's events as Martha sat there and listened quietly. When Clark finished talking she looked down at the ground and rubbed her hands against her jeans.

"Those people think I'm… They think Superman is the bad guy. That's not what I wanted. I was supposed to be a hero to them. A vision of hope." Clark said. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket to see that he now had three messages from Lois.

"Clark, you don't owe those people anything. Although, that girl there is owed something. Talk to her Clark. Don't keep her in the dark." Martha said as she put her hand on Clark's cheek. She stood up and walked away from him as Clark began to listen to the messages.

"Clark I just saw the news! What was that?! I need to know! Call me back as soon as possible." Lois said in the first message. Clark closed his eyes and listened to the second message right after.

"Clark the more you don't answer the more I think you are responsible. Answer the damn phone."

"Clark it's been a day. I tried to go to your apartment and see you and I got no response. You aren't answering your phone… I don't know what you are doing but you can't do it alone. Call me whenever. Bye." Lois said in the most recent voicemail. Clark set his phone down on the table and walked outside of the small wooden house and out onto the Kent Family Farm. He stood there and stared out at the field looking for an answer to all the madness that's been happening lately. He began walking through the field when all of a sudden his super hearing picked up a young boy calling for help. Clark turned around quickly and before he knew what he was doing he had his costume on and was heading for the cry.

When he got to where he heard the cry it was at an abandoned farm with overgrown grass and a decaying barn house. His cap flapped around in the wind as he slowly walked around the area.

"Hello?" Superman called out. He waited for a response and when he heard nothing he was close to turning around. He stopped when one strange word cause his attention.

"Shazam!" was yelled loud enough that super hearing wasn't needed. Superman turned around as lightning struck him in the chest, sending him flying into the air and smashing into the ground. Superman propped himself up on his elbows as a man dressed in all red appeared from the overgrown grass. He had gold gloves, boots, and a golden belt along with a gold lightning bolt on his chest. A white cape flowed in the wind as the man walked towards Superman, brushing back his jet black hair.

"Listen buddy! I don't like the way you've been acting lately!" the man said.

"Listen…Shazam. I haven-" Superman said before getting cut off.

"How did you know my name?" Shazam asked.

"I was only going based off what you said." Superman said.

"Oh… Well good guess." Shazam said with a smile. His face suddenly became serious as he looked at the ground. "I don't care how cool you are Superman. I can't let you keep hurting people. I've kept my powers hidden for too long and now it's time I used them to help people. Like what you used to do."

"The person you've seen on the news recently isn't me. It's someone else. A copycat." Superman said as he stood up raising his hand to show Shazam he didn't want to fight.

"You can lie all you buddy. I'm gonna kick your butt." Shazam said. Superman was confused by the sudden childish term by quickly dismissed the thought when another lightning bolt came his way. He quickly moved out of the way as Shazam shot more lighting at him. When Superman was hit, he went flying into the small house near the farm.

Laying there, he could hear it began to creak and start giving out as he watched the wood above him start to cave in. The house soon began to collapse as Shazam brushed his hands across his shoulders smiling.

"I'm done here." He said as he turned to around. He felt himself get grabbed by his shoulder and was spun around, receiving a punch from Superman. Shazam went flying threw the air and into the ground not moving. Superman quickly flew over to him and stared down at him while floating in the air.

"Let me handle Metropolis' problem's. Get out of here and I won't beat you to a pulp." Superman said down to him.

"Man, that's way more threatening than my butt comment." Shazam said as he rubbed his cheek. He slowly stood up and looked at Superman who was staring back down at him. Shazam quickly flew up into the air and grabbed Superman, carrying him upwards. The two stopped in air as Superman's eyes were wide. He looked around and saw how high up they were.

"You can fly too?" Superman asked.

"It's almost as if I'm a better version of you." Shazam said. "But cooler because I have lightning." He threw Superman towards the ground and quickly followed him. Superman fell towards the barn as Shazam caught him in the air and increased his speed, approaching the barn rapidly. The two crashed into it giving the barn a large hole on the side of it. The two made a crater inside the barn as Shazam was the first to stand up.

"Listen to me." Superman said holding a hand up. "I swear to you I'm not the bad guy here."

"How can I believe you?" Shazam asked.

"I would never hurt innocent people." Superman said.

"That's not proof." Shazam said. He picked up Superman and held him in the air by his neck. He slammed him back into the ground as Superman's vision started to become blurry. Shazam threw him through the barn wall as Superman tumbled across the ground and landed face down in dirt. He slowly looked to his left and saw lighting forming around Shazam's hands as he walked out of the barn.

"Stop this!" Superman yelled.

"You started all of this! Now I finish it!" Shazam yelled back. He fired the lighting at Superman who fired back by shooting lasers from his eyes. The two struggled to take an advantage over the other. Superman then pushed with all his strength causing Shazam to be hit by the lasers and go backwards into the barn again.

"Superman. It's me what you want. But to get me. You must find me. Until you do I will continue to create chaos in your new home. A war is brewing Kal-El. And the only thing you can do to stop it… is die." a robotic sounding voice said. Superman looked around and saw no one was around except for himself and Shazam.

"Who was that?" Shazam asked, stepping out of the barn.

"The person who's been destroying my life!" Superman said.

"You make many accusations but you have no proof to back it up." Shazam said.

"You heard the voice too!" Superman yelled.

"It could have been a trick." Shazam said as he walked up to Superman and punched him across the face. He followed it up with a punch to the stomach, then the face, and finally an uppercut to the chin. Superman fell backwards as Shazam looked down at him.

"I've been holding back this whole time because I see the good in you. But you've left me no choice." Superman said. He shot upwards and tackled Shazam to the ground punching him over and over repeatedly in the face. Shazam sent lighting through his whole body that went out and shocked Superman. Superman backed off of Shazam who quickly got up and punched Superman in the face, who quickly punched Shazam right back. The two went back and forth like this until both collapsed onto the ground.

"Just give up." Shazam said.

"I can't." Superman said.

"Why not?" Shazam asked.

"Because as much as those people don't want me to save them. They need me to save them from whoever is impersonating me." Superman said. He stood up and raised his fists as Shazam slowly stood up too.

"I'm going to let you go and prove yourself to me. If you can stop this 'imposter' and I see that Superman is no longer a menace to the people… I won't come back here to beat you up again." Shazam said. "Take this as a warning. But I'll be around. And I'll be watching."

"If I need your help, I'll call out." Superman said as a joke.

"I'll keep an ear open." Shazam said with a smile, taking it serious. He extended his hand as Superman accepted it although he was hesitant.

"Why are you letting me go?" Superman asked as Shazam began floating.

"It's your will to save those people that kept you going. I was too blinded by rage that my ears didn't pick up your heartbeat and tell me you were being honest. I apologize." Shazam said. After that, he flew off as Superman looked in the direction of Metropolis.

"I'm coming for you copycat."


	57. Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 4

Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 4

April 17th, 2016

"Clark Kent! Welcome back to the Planet." Perry White said as he walked out of his office. He walked up behind Clark who was setting his bag down next to his desk.

"Hey Perry. Sorry for disappearing." Clark said.

"Where the hell did you go? We thought you were a goner after Superman attacked the police." Perry said.

"My mother was… sick. I had to help her out for a few days." Clark said as he looked around the office. He didn't see Lois anywhere and became worried.

"Well next time give me a warning." Perry said as he began to walk off. "We got another meteor shower coming in people! Maybe someone should interview an astronomer?!"

"Where's Lois?" Clark shouted out to him.

"She's working on a new article about Superman!" Perry yelled back before shutting his office door. Clark pulled out his phone and quickly called her.

Ever since he fought Shazam he had been trying to refocus on a way to stop the impostor Superman. He tried to contact Lois but her phone always went straight to voicemail. This time was no different. Clark slammed his phone down on his desk before slumping down into his chair and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Lex Luthor walked into one of the many laboratories inside LexCorp. He grabbed a lab coat and a set of goggles before walking up to another scientist standing by a table. He put on the coat and goggles and stared down at what was on the table.

"We found more?" Lex asked.

"Indeed we did." the scientist said.

"And how have the tests been going Dr. Corbin?" Lex asked.

"Stronger than the first sample we had. At this rate, this material will be able to stop Superman." Dr. Corbin said.

"Ever since the first sample was stolen from us I've been hoping to get more. Take the rock towards our test sample." Lex said as he walked through a doorway into another room. Dr. Corbin followed behind him holding the large green rock that they had been looking at.

"Stay in the doorway." Lex said. He picked up a scalpel and walked over to a body that laid on another table with a towel covering it up to it's stomach. Lex pushed the scalpel against the body's stomach but couldn't cut the subject open.

"Now bring the rock over." Lex said. Dr. Corbin walked over next to Lex and held the rock near the deceased body. Lex now slid the scalpel across the hand of the body as it slowly began to bleed. He smiled and placed the scalpel on the tray next to the table.

"It seems this rock will be useful." Dr. Corbin said as he returned it to the other room.

"Alien test subject number one is a success. Now we need to use this rock on the real target." Lex said as he looked up at Corbin.

"Superman." Corbin said as Lex nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Focus Clark. Focus." Clark said to himself as he sat at his desk in the Daily Planet. He blurred all the noises around him off and tried to locate Lois. When he couldn't hear anything that sounded like her he was close to giving up. But then, he heard the same voice from his battle with Shazam.

"Kal-El. Find me." a metallic voice hummed. Clark looked up from his desk quickly and in a panic, receiving questionable looks from his coworkers. He looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He quickly stood up and walked out of the office and down to the street below. He turned into an alleyway and ripped open his shirt revealing his costume. He threw his work clothes behind a dumpster and quickly shot up into the sky.

He looked all around trying to find his impostor. His eyes landed on a spot floating in the sky and he could tell the spot was staring back at him. He flew towards the spot that quickly flew away from him. Superman sped up and grabbed the impostor's cape. He threw him down onto a roof and landed next to him.

"Why are you giving me a bad name?" Superman asked.

"I'm programmed to kill you. And I will do whatever is necessary to make sure that happens." the impostor said.

"What is your name?" Superman asked.

"My creator calls me… The Cyborg version of you. Cyborg Superman. But I used to have a name before you ruined my previous life." Cyborg Superman said. Superman looked up to the sky and saw more meteors entering the atmosphere and coming close to Metropolis and even Smallville.

"What's going on?!" Superman asked.

"The invasion begun. Everyone you know and love will soon die Kal-El. And so will you." Cyborg Superman said. He quickly fired his laser eyes at Superman, sending him flying off the roof and making a crater in the ground.


	58. Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 5

Superman: Dawn Of Justice Part 5

 **2014**

Hank Henshaw was a scientist and astronaut who was on a shuttle ready to launch. He, his wife, and his colleagues were all on the shuttle, excited to see space and to document whatever they needed to. The shuttle took off without a problem, sending them flying into the air and soon out into the vast open area, filled with stars, moons, and planets. Hank stared out the window of the shuttle smiling as they went by the sun. He thought he could feel the heat of it pressing against him even at such a far range.

However, not everything was as smoothly as it seemed. While in space, the shuttle had taken some damage during lift off but it did not affect it in anyway until later. The shuttle was slowly cracking and tearing apart, and nothing could be done about it.

Hank and the others were forced to put on suits and wait for the inevitable to happen. But a symbol of hope appeared out of nowhere just as the shuttle was about to give out. It was Superman, there to save the day. Everyone aboard the shuttle gathered onto the end of it except for Hank who wasn't able to float over in time. Superman tried his best to get everyone out of space and back down to Earth but the shuttle had cracked and one person was left out there while the others clung to the remaining piece of it as Superman flew them down towards Earth.

Hank Henshaw was forced to watch as his loved ones got to live, but he was forced to stay in space and perish… thanks to Superman. Hank floated there in space, as his shuttle piece became hotter and hotter as it got closer to the sun and Hank was boiling up inside his astronaut suit. He could feel his life being slowly taken away from him as he burned up in space, and soon everything was black for a long time. The first thing he remembered seeing when waking up was Brainiac.

* * *

 **Present Day**

As confused as Superman was by Hank retelling the story, he remembered that event and how someone was left behind. He laid in there the crater as Cyborg Superman slowly approached him.

"I never meant to leave you behind. I had to save the others, who knew how long they had?" Superman said as he slowly stood up.

"You left me to become dust! I was saved by Brainiac, the creator of your downfall!" Cyborg Superman yelled. "He took my conscience and placed it into this. The ultimate being. He then began to remodel me to look like you. And soon the pieces of the puzzle were set. He's been waiting for this moment. And now, it's his time." Cyborg Superman raised his arms to the sky as the ground began to shake from the meteors crashing into it. Superman looked around as buildings were struck by them and people ran around screaming.

Meteors are crashing into cities everywhere. From Gotham, to Central City. Even Starling City is being hit and we don't know what is safe… I've just gotten reports saying Midway, Keystone, and Metropolis have all been hit now. Who knows what is going and why? Stay safe everyone! Check in with the Channel 52 news team for more updates!

Superman heard the news reporter from the TV close by as Cyborg Superman picked him up by the throat and held him there.

"You've really messed up. I will finally get my revenge." Cyborg Superman said. Superman punched Hank in the face as the skin of it began to fall off and a metal head was revealed. A glowing red eye looked at Superman and shot him into the air, sending him crashing into a nearby convenience store. Superman looked over at a young boy wearing a red hoodie who was staring up at a piece of metal falling towards him. Superman quickly flew over and grabbed the kid as the metal hit the ground.

"Keep moving son." Superman said. The kid stared at Superman before turning down an alley and disappearing. Superman turned back to Hank who flew right into him as the two went flying down the street. Hank let go of Superman, who continued to fly through the air and into the ground below.

"I'm better than you Kal-El." Hank said walking up to him. "Just say the word and I'll end it right now."

"Never." Superman said. He quickly got up and began to throw punch after punch at Hank, whose head continued to go from the left to the right. Superman backed away and shot lasers at Hank, burning half off his chest, revealing metal there too. Superman stared at him as the left side of his face, and right side of his stomach and chest were now fully metal.

"Say the word." Hank said as his hand retracted into his arm and a small glowing green rock appeared. Superman immediately felt weak and dropped to his knees. Hank put the rock away and stared down at Superman.

"Well?" Hank asked. Superman looked up at him as his eyes began to glow red.

"SHAZAM!" Superman yelled as lightning struck the two, sending them both flying.


	59. Superman: Dawn Of Justice - Finale

Superman: Dawn Of Justice - Finale

Superman opened his eyes and heard people screaming in fear. He electricity running through his body and he had never felt weaker. He slowly gathered the energy to pick himself up, and when he did he saw Cyborg Superman already standing in front of him.

"What was that? One of your magic tricks?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"No. Backup." Superman said as he clenched his fists. He swung at Cyborg Superman who dodged it and kicked Superman in the stomach. Cyborg Superman turned around as another building began to have pieces fall towards the ground. Half of his smile formed into a smile as people were bound to be trapped under the debris. Before his eyes, the people trapped their disappeared. A bolt of lightning hit Cyborg Superman in the back, sending him flying into a nearby pickup truck. He turned around and saw Shazam standing there smiling widely.

"So Superman was right." Shazam said. He picked Superman up and the two stood across from Cyborg Superman.

"You have no idea what those meteors hold do you?" Cyborg Superman asked. Superman looked up as the meteors began to crack and hundreds of robots jumped down to the ground. Each robot looked identical. They were all black and their faces looked like skulls. They had glowing white spots on their palms and chest. Some carried spears with the same green rock Cyborg Superman had attached to it. Others seemed to carry swords and shields. They marched around Metropolis and surrounded Superman and Shazam as Cyborg Superman began to rise above them all.

"Those meteors just released this planet's demise." Cyborg Superman said.

* * *

Lex Luthor watched from his window as robots marched across the city, corralling innocent people into buildings. He watched as a squadron of robots came towards his tower specifically.

"Mercy, get guards on every exit and entrance now." Lex said turning around.

"Yes sir." his assistant said running off. Lex walked over to a wooden box kept in his desk. He ran his hand along the top of it and opened it pulling out a pistol. He walked out of his office and into the elevator where Mercy was waiting and the two began to go down.

When the elevator opened they were in the lobby which had three security guards holding assault rifles and aiming them towards robots. Lex held up a pistol as the robots marched further into the lobby, backing up everyone inside. Lex fired a single bullet into one of the robot's glowing white dot on it's chest. The robot fell and powered off and began running towards Lex and the security.

"Into the elevator go!" Lex yelled. He fired more shots at the robots as the security guards joined him. Lex began to slowly back away and soon ran for the elevator. He got inside and turned around to see two security guards get spears through the chests as the robots stormed for the elevator. The last guard ran for it too but Lex shut the doors before he could get in. Lex looked around at the people inside before brushing his hair away from his eyes and smirking.

"You're welcome." he said.

* * *

Lois Lane arrived outside the Kent Family Farm hoping to find Clark there. As she walked up the dirt path to the house, she heard noises coming from the corn fields. She stopped walking and looked towards the fields not knowing what it was. She took a few steps near it when a robot jumped out from the field and tackled Lois to the ground. It's hand began to glow brighter brighter until a gun went off and the robot fell. Lois turned her head to see Martha standing there holding a shotgun.

"I just came to see Clark…" Lois said shaking her head.

"Get in here sweetheart." Martha said as she walked inside quickly. Lois followed her inside the house as more robots appeared from the cornfield.

* * *

Superman took out ten robots with his laser eyes as Shazam grabbed one and ripped it in half. The one's holding spears stayed away from Superman as Cyborg Superman paced back and forth in front of them. Superman punched two, smashing them and then kicked one away from him. Shazam caught the one Superman kicked and broke it over his knee.

Shazam clapped his hands together, sending a huge wave of lightning towards a row of robots, destroying all the ones in its path. Superman fired lasers at multiple robots, taking them all down but more just kept coming at them.

"They don't stop." Superman yelled. He grabbed one and threw it at four robots walking towards him, taking all five out. Cyborg Superman flew through the waves of robots and into Superman, disappearing from Shazam's view as he was left with the swarm of machines.

Superman fired punch after punch at Cyborg Superman who absorbed each hit and showed no sign of slowing down. The two crashed into a large building and slid along the floor. They stopped in the middle of the floor as Superman narrowly dodged a punch thrown by Cyborg Superman. His fist went through the floor and he became stuck as Superman began to rapidly punch him in the face. His arms began to swing at super speed, and when he finally slowed down he saw Cyborg Superman was not harmed in anyway.

"Hank. You need help." Superman said as he took a step back.

"Hank is dead. I am Cyborg Superman." he said as he ripped his arm out of the floor. He punched Superman through the wall into a meeting room. Superman quickly picked up the table in the room and used it to hit Cyborg Superman, sending him into the window, causing it to shatter. Superman used this opportunity to fly right at him as the two went out of the office building and back into the sky.

"Hank isn't dead! He is alive in there somewhere. What about your wife? Would she be happy with you right now?" Superman asked him. Cyborg Superman backed away from Superman as the two floated there.

"Brainiac has informed me my wife is dead. She and all the other members of the shuttle we were on developed radiation from the sun. I have nothing left on this world to live for. That's why I allowed Brainiac to use me as his subject… that and I get my revenge on you." Cyborg Superman said.

Before Superman's eyes Shazam came flying towards Cyborg Superman and grabbed him, as the two continued to go higher and higher. Cyborg Superman repeatedly punched Shazam in the face until Shazam let go and began falling back towards the ground. Cyborg Superman flew after him and grabbed him, pushing him faster towards the ground. Along the way he grabbed Superman too as the three hit the ground, causing a large crater to form.

Superman laid there as his super hearing picked up only one thing. He heard thunderous footsteps coming his way and it belonged to one person, not an army. He slowly lifted his head up to see a green alien in armor walking towards him with a big smile.

"Hello Kal-El." Brainiac said. "I am Brainiac. The person who will eradicate you from this world." Superman stood up and raised a fist as the robots with spears surrounded him.

"This rock is called Kryptonite. If it pierces your skin it will harm you extremely, maybe even kill you. It is your one true weakness Superman. Cyborg Superman even possess some deep inside him, I believe you know that already though." Brainiac said as he walked in front of Superman. Shazam quickly stood up but was grabbed and placed in a headlock by Cyborg Superman.

"Move and I will snap your neck." Cyborg Superman said. The sun was now hidden behind the large buildings and alien ships in the sky as darkness began to cover Metropolis.

"Say goodbye to this world Kal-El. Because after you die, it will be mine to control." Brainiac said.

Just then a volley of arrows began to take down the robot's surrounding Superman and Shazam. Superman turned around to see someone coming towards them at an extremely fast rate, and the only thing going through his mind was that it resembled a bat.


	60. Justice League: Invasion Part 1

Justice League: Invasion Part 1

More arrows poured down onto the robots and Brainiac backed up a few steps to avoid being hit. Superman watched as Batman landed on the ground next to him and Arrow jumped down next to the three heroes. The group of four looked at Brainiac and Cyborg Superman and stood ready to fight.

"You have friends. How nice." Brainiac said. Batman quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it, covering them in a veil of smoke.

"Get to Gotham." Batman whispered to the others. He quickly disappeared as Superman shot up into the sky and disappeared instantly.

"Need a ride?" Shazam asked Arrow. Arrow sighed and was picked up by Shazam and left for Gotham right after.

* * *

"Barry! Robots are breaking through the front door and I can't keep that shut for long." Harrison Wells yelled through his headset as Barry ran around Central City dismantling robots that had been terrorizing the city.

"On my way Doc." Flash said as he just got done breaking a robot in half. He quickly ran towards the front doors of S.T.A.R. Labs where an army of robots stood waiting. A spear was thrown at him and he quickly dodged it.

"Where's Victor?" Flash asked Dr. Wells.

"On his way, but you need to get those guys off my back if you want someone to help you out." Dr. Wells said. Flash ran at the army standing at the door, taking down each one with an insane amount of ease. Once all the robots were a pile of metal Flash entered the building and ran into the lab where Dr. Wells was.

"Good work Barry. Now we need to wait for Victor to get here and we can hold down the fort." Dr. Wells said.

"What about the other people out there?" Flash asked as he pulled the mask off of his head.

"Barry, our number one priority is staying safe." Dr. Wells said.

"But Flash was created to-" Flash began to say.

"Flash was created to stop the metahumans running around the city, Barry." Dr. Wells said. He rolled his wheelchair out from behind the table and next to Flash. "We can't save anyone if we die Barry."

"The Flash is a hero Doc. I can't just stand here while innocent people are being terrorized or even killed." Flash said as he pulled his mask over his head. He was about to run out when Cyborg walked into the lab smiling.

"Hey y'all." Cyborg said.

"You seem pretty chipper. Especially with what's going on." Dr. Wells said.

"Do you know how easy it is for a Cyborg to take down some scrap metal robots." Cyborg said. He turned his hand into a gun and smiled. "This bad boy does all the dirty work."

"Guys check this out." Flash said looking at the televisions in the room. Dr. Wells and Cyborg walked over and saw what was on the screen. It was footage from early in the day of Superman fighting his robotic counterpart while robots overtook Metropolis.

"We need to start clearing out Central City." Cyborg said.

"Metropolis seems to have the worst of it." Flash said as he began backing up. He quickly turned around and disappeared as Cyborg ran out after him.

The two entered the city and began destroying every robot in sight. Cyborg used jetpacks that sprouted out of his back to stay above the robots while Flash continuously ran into the robots. The impact was strong enough to take them out but it seemed like they never stopped coming. Flash stopped moving and began to move his arms at super speed, throwing punches at any robot that came into his view. Cyborg continued shooting the robots sending large red beams of light at the robots which created a hole in their chest. Eventually Flash became overwhelmed by the robots and he was at the bottom of a large dog pile.

"Flash!" Cyborg yelled. He dropped down to the ground and knocked one robot out of his way. He shot multiple robots with his cannon as Flash bursted out of the pile. He grabbed Cyborg and ran to the outskirts of Central City. The two stopped there and looked down the long road that led to the many other infested cities.

"We need help with this." Flash said as he turned back to Central.

"Allen! Where did you go?!" Dr. Wells yelled from the other side of the earpieces.

"We had to get out of there. It was too much. Just stay safe!" Flash said back. "Stay inside and barricade yourself in a room. We'll be back for you."

"Be quick Barry." Dr. Wells said as the other end went silent.

"Who are we going to go to?" Flash asked, turning to Cyborg. Cyborg thought for a moment before clapping his hands and smiling.

"I know a guy. Head to Gotham and look for a bat in the sky." Cyborg said as his jetpacks came back out and he flew off. Flash turned around one last time to look at Central City and saw multiple buildings with robots climbing up the sides. He sighed and lowered his head before turning around and sprinting.

* * *

"Alfred, close off any entrances into the Wayne Manor." Batman said as he stood next to the batsignal waiting for the others. "We are about to have guests and I don't want anyone finding anything… out. I'll be down in the Batcave."

"Wayne huh?" Superman said landing on the ground in front of him as Shazam and Arrow trailed behind.

"You know mine. I know yours. I guess it's fair." Batman said with a smirk.

"You… know?" Superman asked.

"Yes Clark I do. I also know Arrow's identity, Flash's, Cyborg's, and any other superhero you can name. I do my research." Batman said. He looked up and watched Arrow drop down to the ground followed by Shazam as the four stood there.

"What are we waiting for?" Superman asked.

"Those two." Arrow said as Flash and Cyborg appeared on the rooftop with them.

"We need to hurry. Who knows how long it will be until those robots notice we are here." Batman said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Where are we going?" Flash asked.

"You guys are about to see my home." Batman said as he jumped down from the roof. He landed next to a manhole in the ground and picked up the top covering it. He jumped down inside as Arrow followed then Superman, Flash, Shazam, and finally Cyborg.

"It's so dark here in here." Cyborg said. Batman stopped walking causing the line to stop and become suspicious. Lights began to fill the sewer as Batman saw many robots stand up and walk towards them.

"Superman, get us through here!" Batman yelled. Superman took charge and triggered his laser eyes, while he began walking forward with the others right behind him.


	61. Justice League: Invasion Part 2

Justice League: Invasion Part 2

 **April 18th, 2016**

Red Arrow fired three arrows at three robots, hitting each one in the glowing center of their chest. He rolled out of the way of a blast from one robot and fired an arrow, hitting it in the head. He watched it drop to the ground as four more appeared behind him. He turned around but saw them aiming their staffs at him and saw their hands glowing up at a fast pace. He braced for cover as a woman dressed in all black took down each one with a baton in her hand. She turned to look at him and smirked. Her outfit was all leather and she wore a black mask that covered the top half of her face.

"Blonde now?" Red Arrow asked.

"It's a wig. It'd be a little obvious if I went blonde." she said.

"The Black Canary, finally getting into the action." Red Arrow laughed to himself. He got an arrow ready and ran down the street as Black Canary followed close behind. They ran to an army of robots that were circling around one person who was destroying them with ease, throwing the scraps out towards the sidewalk.

"Is that her?" Black Canary asked.

"Wonder Woman." Red Arrow said. He saw her wearing the same armor that she had from the Amazon using her shield and sword to destroy any robots that came close to touching her. Red Arrow began to quickly fire arrows at the robots whose backs were turned as Black Canary pulled out two pistols and fired away. The robots began to drop like flies as Wonder Woman began to hover in the sky.

"These mechanical beasts continue to come from those rocks that fell out of the sky. You would think they'd run out but no… they just keep coming." Wonder Woman said. Red Arrow picked up the arrows he fired and placed them in his quiver as Cyborg landed down on the ground next to him.

"I've been sent by the boss man to help you guys out." Cyborg said. Wonder Woman landed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The boss man?" she asked.

"Oh you haven't met him yet. Consider yourself lucky." Cyborg said as a meteor dropped more robots from inside it. Cyborg turned his hand into the cannon and aimed it at them. "Let's do this!" Cyborg fired multiple shots at the robots, Red Arrow quickly fired arrow after arrow, Black Canary fired her pistols, and Wonder Woman let out a battle cry before flying into the wave of robots heading their way.

* * *

Brainiac stood in the elevator of LexCorp and had six robots surrounding him. It finally dinged as he walked out of it and into the office of Lex Luthor where he was staring at the unlight fireplace.

"Mercy, I told you to get those peo-" Lex said as he turned around. A green hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him up in the sky, causing him to kick around. Brainiac threw him into a bookcase, as the impact knocked it over.

"Lex Luthor. One of the smartest beings on this planet… Well you were until I arrived." Brainiac said.

"What do you want from me?" Lex said sitting up.

"I want nothing. Your building is now my base of operations human. You can either go out on the street, or stay out of my way." Brainiac said as he walked in front of the fireplace.

"How about this. I have the key to beating Superman. Leave me be and I'll give it to you." Lex said. Brainiac slowly turned his head and looked Lex dead in the eye.

"You see Lex Luthor, I have known Kal-El's weakness for quite some time. In fact I possess this 'key' you speak of. Therefore you are useless to me." Brainiac said. He turned his body round fully and grabbed Lex by the shirt. He then threw him into the fireplace before walking away as Lex looked up at him with coal all over his body.

* * *

Flash stopped running and let go of Arrow as the two reached a sign that read "Welcome to Central City". Arrow placed his hands on his knees as Flash looked out to see the sun setting.

"You alright?" Flash asked looking at Arrow.

"Well, I'm not used to super speed. You are." Arrow said.

"You know my friend Cisco has been thinking about something you could do to liven up your fan base." Flash said, ignoring Arrow's comment.

"My fan base?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah. You know people that like you?" Flash asked.

"I know what a fan base is but why does that matter?"

"Because, you want to be liked. You're a superhero!" Flash said.

"What should I do to liven it up then?" Arrow asked with a small chuckle.

"Change your name. He was thinking 'Green Arrow' since your sidekick is Red Arrow." Flash said. "Alright anyway, Bman sent us here to distract the robots from harming people." Flash said.

"Green Arrow? I'll see what I can do. But, let's get to work." Arrow said as he drew an arrow from his quiver. He began to run towards the city as Flash sped off, leaving him behind.

"Just one arrow… Then you won't be so fast anymore…" Arrow said. He sighed and began sprinting after Flash as darkness officially filled the sky.


	62. Justice League: Invasion Part 3

Justice League: Invasion Part 3

 **April 19th, 2016**

"We can wait any longer. There are many innocent people still out there in danger and I can't just stand by and let them get hurt." Superman said.

"I'm going with." Shazam said as he walked next to Superman. The two were standing next to the entrance to the sewer that led them to the Batcave.

"Remember to stay in touch. I gave you that earpiece because it links directly to the batcomputer. I'll let you, Arrow, and Cyborg know when I have a way to stop the robots from coming." Batman said staring at the screen of the batcomputer while rapidly typing. Superman and Shazam left leaving Batman to work as Nightwing and Robin stood behind him.

All of a sudden the door leading into Wayne Manor bursted open. Alfred and Batgirl ran down the steps and Alfred slammed the door behind him. He was holding a shotgun and was sweating profusely. He walked down the steps to be with the others and sat down on a stool.

"Alfred what's going on?" Batman asked stepping away from the Batcomputer. Alfre removed the coat he wore and threw it down onto the table. He placed the shotgun down as well before turning to Batman.

"The Manor has been compromised. Robots had breached the door and me and Miss Gordon had to get out of their quickly."

"Batman, we got a live news feed." Nightwing said staring at the computer. Batman walked back over and saw the news feed. Catwoman was on a roof fighting off multiple robots coming towards her. Batman stared at the screen before walking over to a red button sitting on a glass stand. He pressed the button as his battle armor began to rise from the ground.

"I've fixed it since you last used it." Alfred said slowly walking over to him.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I have to help." Batman said as he began putting the pieces of the sit over the Batman suit he already had on.

"Why do you have to?" Nightwing asked. "She's a criminal."

"She is a member of this city. She is not a murderer or a rapist. She isn't involved with any gangs. She doesn't help any mob members or the mafia. She's a thief that's it. The world can live her and the world can keep going without her." Batman said as he placed the metal mask over his current one. His eyes lit up blue and he walked over to the Batmobile.

"If it doesn't matter then why save her when it is safer in here?" Batgirl asked.

"Because I protect this city. I'm not going to let some pile of nuts and bolts take it over. I am the goddamn Batman and I am not going to hide." Batman said. Nightwing and Batgirl stopped following and stood there in fear after what he had said.

"Nightwing keep Batgirl and Robin safe. Work on a way to stop the meteors too. And Alfred…" Batman said turning around. Alfred looked up at him.

"Keep Nightwing safe." Batman said with a smirk. "Dick, come here." Nightwing walked over to him as Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If I don't come back you know what needs to happen." Batman said in a hushed tone while looking him in the eyes. Nightwing nodded as Batman nodded back. He jumped into the Batmobile and turned the engine on. Nightwing backed away as Batman shot out of the cave and into the city. Nightwing stared forward at the open doors and watched water trickle down onto the runway leading out. In the distance he saw what seemed like thousands of glowing lights headed his way and entering the cave.

"Shut the doors! Quickly!" Nightwing yelled. Robin ran to the batcomputer and put in the code to shut it, but the doors went too slowly. Robots began to get in, splitting the group of a thousand in half. Nightwing pulled out his bo staff and spun it around before hitting a robot in the head with it, knocking the head clean off. Batgirl grabbed two wooden sticks kept in the cave for training and began to swing them at the robots. She took one out before the stick in her right hand broke. Robin kicked two and threw a batarang at a robot coming his way. The batarang stuck to its chest, but took it out causing Robin to smile. He ran at it and pulled the boomerang out as three robots cornered him.

"Get down Timothy." Alfred said. He cocked the shotgun and fired it three times, hitting each robots in the head. Alfred turned around and kicked a robot to the ground before firing the shotgun and blasting its head off. Nightwing jumped around dodging swords that were swung by the invading robots.

"Stand your ground." Batgirl shouted. She broke the other stick over a robots head and then kicked it to the ground. Robin ran to the batcomputer and triggered the batplane and batboat to shoot out. The miniguns on them fired, taking down hundreds of robots, leaving only a few left to deal with.

"Smart thinking kid." Nightwing said with a smile.

* * *

Batman was shot out of the batmobile and into the air, landing on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building. He saw Catwoman standing there looking at her nails as a pile of dead robots sat next to her.

"There's the bat hottie." Catwoman said in a seductive voice. She started walking over to Batman, swaying her hips as she moved. She placed a hand on his chest and traced a finger down his cheek, leaving a small scratch.

"Go home. Let the heroes handle this." Batman said.

"I didn't see anyone coming to rescue little old me from those mean robots. And besides, how is a girl suppose to have fun?" Catwoman said walking around him.

"Go play scrabble or something." Batman said as she stopped in front of him.

"You must be a very boring man underneath all this armor." Catwoman said. She acted as if she knocked the chestplate Batman wore and smirked. "I think I've got out here handled. Why don't you go and play your little games."

"You're the one playing games. You aren't the right person to handle this."

"And you are?" Catwoman asked.

"Yes. I am." Batman said. Just then, robots began climbing on to the roof from every side of the building making Batman and Catwoman go back to back.

"Let's see how good you really are." Catwoman said with a sly smile.

"Just shut up and fight." Batman said. Multiple robots rushed him as he picked up two and slammed them into the ground. He stomped on their mechanical necks, making their heads pop off. He pulled out a gun with rubber bullets in it and began shooting them at robots, and knocking them over. Catwoman pulled out a whip and began by pulling one close and rubbing out the core in its chest, then repeating this. The two continued battling the ones swarming them and it seemed as though it was a never ending cycle.


	63. Justice League: Invasion Part 4

Justice League: Invasion Part 4

"Everyone. Whoever can hear this… Green Arrow and I secured half of Central City. Meet us at S.T.A.R. Labs and we can plan from there. Repeat whoever hears this half of Central has been secured. The army and police force have set up a barricade to stop the robots from getting in." Flash said into his earpiece.

"Now what?" Green Arrow asked as he leaned against a desk.

"We wait to see who shows up." Dr. Wells said as he looked at both Flash and Green Arrow. The two nodded and looked at the television screen that showed footage of Batman and Catwoman defending the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

"They are destroying the door from inside the manor!" Batgirl yelled. She grabbed a robot and threw it at another one before smashing her foot into both of their heads. Nightwing jumped up onto the Batplane and kicked a robot off of it. He jumped down and slammed the bo staff into the robot's chest disabling it. The door leading to the Manor burst open and in came more robots, trapping Robin, Alfred, Nightwing, and Batgirl inside.

"The door leading out is shut! There's no way out through the Manor. It's overrun now." Robin said to Alfred as the two backed up against the case holding Jason Todd's old uniform.

"These robots will not take over this land. They'll have to take it from my cold dead hands." Alfred said. He cocked the shotgun and fired away as Robin pulled out multiple batarangs and began to throw them all around the cave.

Nightwing and Batgirl were inside the Batplane as robots began to smash the glass separating them. Nightwing prepared his bo staff and looked over at Batgirl.

"Listen if we don't make it out of here…" Nightwing began to say.

"Don't Dick. We are getting out of here." Batgirl said. Nightwing grabbed her and kissed her quickly before kicking the glass off the batplane, shutting it, and then jumping into the fray of robots. He spun around his bo staff and took down as many robots as he could while Robin and Alfred defended the Batcomputer.

* * *

Wonder Woman swung her sword, hitting many robots in her path as she led Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Cyborg out of Starling. Black Canary had run out of ammo and Red Arrow lost of all his arrows, basically rendering them useless. Red Arrow turned and ran out of the line. He turned around and let them know where he was going.

"You guys go! I have a bunker I can get to in order to be safe!" Red Arrow yelled out to them. He continued running and the trio lost sight of him in the wave of chaos.

"Keep moving." Wonder Woman said. She grabbed Black Canary and began flying upwards as Cyborg flew up with her.

"Lead us to Central!" Wonder Woman ordered. Cyborg nodded as the three left Starling which had broken out into complete chaos.

"This is uncomfortable." Black Canary said.

* * *

Flash watched as Superman and Shazam walked into S.T.A.R. Labs first looking upset and defeated.

"What's going on?" Flash asked.

"We couldn't get into Metropolis." Shazam said as he sat down into a computer chair. He began to spin around in circles as Superman rolled his eyes at him.

"Brainiac has taken over the city. We couldn't find a way in so we came here once we got your message. Where are the others?" Superman asked.

"No response from Batman yet." Green Arrow said.

"His cave has been unresponsive as well." Flash added.

"We have arrived." Wonder Woman said as she walked into the lab with Black Canary and Cyborg.

"We can start planning now then. If Batman happens to show up then good. But we have to keep going no matter what." Flash said.

* * *

Batman and Catwoman made their way towards Central City as the attack of robots didn't stop. The two had made it out of Gotham but Batman's suit was starting to die down due to the hits he was taking from the robots. In fact, his chest piece had cracked and was close to breaking.

"Keep moving!" Batman ordered her. He continued to march forward as Catwoman followed right behind him. She had sustained multiple injuries and was struggling to keep going but she did so anyway.

"Batboy don't you think we should just surrender? This is a fight we obviously can't win." Catwoman said.

"Surrender is death. Do you want to die?" Batman asked looking back at her.

"No…" Catwoman said in an annoyed tone. Batman turned his head back around and continued moving down the long road in front of him. An army of flying robots landed in front of him, stopping him and Catwoman in their tracks.

"By order of Brainiac, give up." a robot said.

"Get ready." Batman said. He was hit by one blast to the chest, destroying his armor and weakening him extremely. He backed up along with Catwoman as another blast was fired.

A body fell to the ground as the other stood there staring at the ground.


	64. Justice League: Invasion Part 5

Justice League: Invasion Part 5

Batman watched as a ball of energy hit Catwoman in the chest, sending her to the ground lifeless. Batman then looked up and pulled out his gun. He released fire on the robot army in front of him and let out a roar of anger as the robots fell in front of him. When he ran out of bullets he threw his gun at a robot and then kicked it right after. He punched two, knocking both down. He stomped on their heads and did a spinning kick hitting a robot behind him. Once the last one was down he looked at Catwoman's body and squinted.

"I'm sorry." he said. He turned and continued moving towards Central City as the robots and Catwoman lied there on the side of the road.

* * *

"H… Hel- We nee- he-" a transmission said from the Batcave. Dr. Wells stared at the screen and couldn't make out what was being said due to the static coming through from the other side. He looked up at Flash and shook his head. Flash looked at the group of heroes and sighed.

"We don't know what's going on. But what we do know is we need to attack Brainiac." Flash said.

"His army controls all of Metropolis. There's no getting in or out." Superman said.

"We are sitting duck here." Cyborg said.

"We are going to move. We just have to plan accordingly first." Flash said. He turned around to look at Dr. Wells but saw a robot entering and headed towards the crippled man. Flash quickly ran over and dismantled the robot before it could hurt anyone and smiled. He looked up and saw more coming towards him as the doors to S.T.A.R. Labs were blown off the hinges. He saw multiple robots falling as they got towards them and saw two black horns sticking out from the group of silver.

"Move!" Batman ordered. He dropped a grenade and rolled out of the way, blowing up the entrance to S.T.A.R. Labs and taking out twenty robots. Thanks to grenade, entering the lab was easier for robots now.

"I hope you rallied the troops." Batman said as he ran to the others. Flash was already there as the others stood ready to fight.

"Oh Superman." a robotic voice said. Cyborg Superman appeared around the corner leading the army. "Time to die."

"Not today." Superman said. He flew at Cyborg Superman and flew through the wall with him and out into Central City. Flash ran into the crowd of robots sending multiple flying into the air. Green Arrow fired multiple arrows at the robots but that seemed to do barely anything.

Cyborg turned his hand into a cannon and began to fire blasts at any robot in his view. He became swarmed and was tackled into Dr. Wells' office. The robots tried to tear at his armor, scratching it up but Cyborg was able to blast them away before they could do any real damage.

Wonder Woman swung her sword with all her strength, slicing many of Brainiac's henchmen in half. Batman appeared next to her as he repeatedly threw punches at the robots, throwing in kicks and any other effective move he could think of.

* * *

Nightwing sat against the Batboat with his suit torn up and cuts all along his arms, chest, and face. The robots had not stopped going after him but he was able to distract them by triggering training bots Batman used from time to time. He noticed they were still paying attention to Batgirl who was inside the Batplane. He tried standing up but didn't have the energy and had to watch as one robot began to have its chest light up. It fired the beam at the Batplane, blowing up the robots around it and the Batplane itself.

"NO!" Nightwing yelled. He stood up in a fit of rage and began to beat down any robot in his way.

Near the batcomputer Alfred had run out of shotgun shells for his gun and had resorted to using the shotgun to whack the robots. Robin had run out of gadgets to use and was forced to use his fists and his brain to think of ways to survive. The two saw the Batplane blow up but didn't have any time to mourn Batgirl. Robin kicked a robot away from him as one to many surrounded Alfred.

"Run Timothy." was all Alfred said. A robot shoved a spear through Alfred's chest as he dropped to his knees and Robin yelled. Robin quickly moved away from the robots and tried to make his way to Nightwing who was in a sea of machines. He was swinging his bo staff like a mad men but what stopped him was two spears in the shoulders. Nightwing dropped his bo staff as a final spear went through his stomach. Robin felt tears going down his face as he ran up the stairs leading to the Wayne Manor. He ran right into a robot whose hands were glowing and the last thing Robin saw was a bright light.

* * *

Flash had stopped any robot from getting towards Dr. Wells. Green Arrow and Black Canary had been packed into a corner as Green Arrow used his bow to stop the robots from harming him. Batman jumped around the room as he had run out of things on his belt to use and didn't know what else to do. He stopped in the middle of the room as he thought he saw a spear headed right for his face. Instead, someone stood in front of him blocking the hit. Wonder Woman turned around as the spear stuck out of her chest and she fell to the ground.

"They said you were the leader. I had to keep you alive…" Wonder Woman said. He was about to destroy the robot when Shazam ripped it in half. Shazam smiled at Batman before he was grabbed from behind and stabbed through the stomach with a kryptonite sword.

"We've lost the most powerful people!" Green Arrow shouted. Batman retreated into Dr. Wells' office along with Green Arrow and Black Canary as Cyborg was sitting in a chair.

"Why are you just sitt-" Green Arrow began to ask. He turned the chair around and saw Cyborg's metal body had been ripped open and his red eye was no longer on.

"Jesus…" Black Canary said.

"We're all doomed." Batman said. Two people came crashing in from the roof as Cyborg Superman was on top of Superman. He pulled something out of Superman's chest which was revealed to be Kryptonite. Cyborg Superman then repeatedly stabbed Superman in the chest with it, making sure the job was done.

"We need to leave!" Flash yelled out. Green Arrow began to leave the office but was stopped by multiple robots. They held him in position as Cyborg Superman walked up to him and grabbed his head.

"No…" Black Canary said as Cyborg Superman turned Green Arrow's head quickly. He dropped to the ground as Black Canary dropped to her knees. Batman ran out of the office and dropped a smoke bomb before grabbing Flash.

"Listen to me. You have to run. Run as fast as you can and don't turn back. Find others. Find anyone you can who can help. Don't stop running until you do." Batman said. Flash stared at him blankly as Batman's cowl was ripped off revealing who he was to Flash. Batman turned around and punched the robot that did it as a sword went through his chest. He stayed standing for a bit longer before his body fell and landed next to Wonder Woman's. Flash looked around and shook his head in disbelief.

"Kill him now." Cyborg Superman said. Flash quickly turned around and left S.T.A.R. Labs. He began running faster than he thought he could go as he put everything that just happened behind him. The only images that flashed through his head were Iris, Joe, Wally, and the face of Batman. Flash continued running and went from city to city trying to find help to stop the monstrous army that had killed every superhero this world knew.

As Flash continued running faster and faster, he felt something stirring in him. He looked up as a blue portal opened up in front of him out of nowhere, and he couldn't stop in time. As Flash ran through the portal he saw many images going through it. He saw a man with a trident, what looked like a female Superman, a green man with a red "X" on his chest, and an image of him running with a smaller version of the Flash next to him. When he made it to the end of the portal a light flashed in his face and he was amazed by the sight.


	65. Justice League: Invasion Part 6

Justice League: Invasion Part 6

Flash looked around the room and saw the other heroes staring at him waiting for a plan to be set. As Flash looked at each one, he saw them dying in his head all over again. He shook his head and looked down in sadness and confusion.

"Flash! We are getting a transmission!" Dr. Wells said as he looked back and forth between computers. He was about to click play when Flash suddenly bolted out of S.T.A.R. Labs and left the heroes standing there.

Flash continued running until he saw Batman and Catwoman battling the robots on the side of the road that led to Gotham. Flash quickly grabbed Batman and Catwoman, escaping the robots. He dropped off Catwoman in Gotham and continued running with Batman all the way back to Central City. He then stopped running as the two were in the entrance to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You're alive?" Flash asked looking at him. "How are you…"

"Of course I am alive." Batman said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wa-" Flash began to say as the sound of someone clearing their throat cut him off.

"Flash may I have a word." Dr. Wells said. Flash looked at him and nodded as Batman left the two and walked into the main room where he saw everyone else standing. Batman nodded at Superman and then looked down at the computer where he saw the transmission Dr. Wells had asked about.

"H… Hel- We nee- he-" the transmission said. Batman saw it was from the Batcave and quickly began to decipher it. Once he did, he saw it was from the Batcave and it was a cry for help. He looked up at Superman who already knew what to do.

"I'll be back shortly." Superman said. He began floating and quickly disappeared.

Meanwhile. Dr. Wells had been staring at Flash with a questionable look.

"What did you do Mr. Allen?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I ran." Flash said truthfully.

"From what?" Dr. Wells said. "Did you… did you travel back in time?"

"Well I-" Flash began to say as he was cut off.

"No don't tell me. Don't tell me anything! What you saw, what you've heard… anything! It could rupture the fabric of space and time just like if you told me you did travel through time. Just keep it to yourself Barry." Dr. Wells said as he left Flash and went back to the main room.

* * *

Superman arrived in Gotham as quick as he could and was at the Wayne Manor. Once inside he saw how infested it was by the robots and how the others would definitely be in danger. He used his lasers to take out any robots that came near him as he made his way towards Bruce Wayne's office. He used his super hearing to listen for any sign of where they were and heard a female's voice calling for help below ground.

Superman felt along the walls and bookshelves as fast as he could hoping to find the trigger to opening the door. He stopped at the bust of some old historical figure and stared at it. He flipped the head and found a button underneath that caused the bookshelf in front of him to move to the side. Once he had a way in he quickly began ripping apart the robots in his way. He made his way all the way down to the Batcave floor and saw Batgirl trapped in the Batplane.

"Superman!" Nightwing yelled. Superman looked over and saw him with two training dummies doing a terrible job of defending him.

"I'm gonna save the girl first!" Superman said.

"Understood!" Nightwing said as he took cover behind the Batboat. Superman quickly flew down to the Batplane and threw the robots off of it. He grabbed one and shove his fist through it's chest, then quickly thrusted his fist upward, ripping the robot in half. He ripped the top off of the Batplane allowing Batgirl to get out.

"Get upstairs and wait for me to free the others. After that I can take you to safety." Superman said. Batgirl nodded and sprinted for the exit as Superman began to fry the major amount of robots with his laser eyes. He grabbed Nightwing, Robin, and Alfred and flew to the exit meeting with Batgirl.

"You four need to escape to somewhere safe. Here isn't the place." Superman said.

"I have a place the four of us can escape to for a bit. Thanks Superman." Nightwing said.

"Anytime." Superman said smiling. He shot off back for Central as the four exited the Wayne Manor and got into a car.

* * *

"So here's the plan. We have four major cities being overrun with robots. That's Central, Starling, Gotham, and Metropolis. Central right now is the closest to being free, since Flash and Green Arrow were able to push the robot forces back. Our major problem is those meteors. They are still active and could release robots at any second. Now I have figured out a way to destroy them… blow them up." Dr. Wells said as he drew on a planning board.

"I could do that. Get in and out quickly." Flash said. Dr. Wells nodded as he marked the spots where the meteors were with X's.

"Flash is our bomb man. I'll have enough prepared so we can stop robot production in each city. Four meteors so sixteen bombs. The others should work on destroying any robots attacking people, cops, or Flash. Clean up crew." Dr. Wells said. "And don't die." He placed the mark on a table and rubbed his forehead.

"Let's do this." Cyborg said.

"Me and Canary are going back to Starling. We have to help our people before it's too late. We'll see you guys soon." Green Arrow said as the two left.

The others began leaving as Batman ran to catch up with Green Arrow.

"Something seems off about him." Batman said.

"I feel it too." Green Arrow said. The two looked at each other and were able to confirm without words what they thought. Green Arrow and Black Canary then split apart from the rest and disappeared as they headed for Starling.

The group of heroes stood side by side outside of S.T.A.R. Labs and the order was Cyborg, Flash, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam. They all then set out into Central to help free it from Brainiac's henchmen.


	66. Justice League: Invasion Part 7

Justice League: Invasion Part 7

"What's the plan?" Cyborg asked as the heroes stood at the barricade between the overrun half of Central City and the secure half. Flash had split up from the group but kept an earpiece so he could communicate. He had a backpack on containing the devices that would destroy the robot spawning meteors.

"Split up and do what you can to help." Wonder Woman ordered.

Superman and Shazam had been destroying robots trying to cross the border while Wonder Woman rescued the people still stuck in the crossfire. Batman jumped from roof to roof, searching for the two meteors on that side of the city.

Once Flash had gotten to the first meteor not far from S.T.A.R. Labs, he pulled out an explosive and tossed it into the meteor before running a good enough distance away. He pulled out the remote detonator and pulled the trigger as the bomb exploded sending pieces of the meteor flying everywhere.

"One down. Fifteen more to go." Flash said with a sigh. He took off heading for the next one.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Superman had been defending a police squadron from a robot assault. He grabbed two and swung them around. When he let go, they went flying into multiple robots heading their way. The ground shook and Superman could hear someone saying his name in a very hushed voice.

"Ooooh Supermaaaan." Superman heard with his super hearing. Superman looked around before his eyes landed on the man who was starting to ruin his life. Cyborg Superman began marching towards him with a fully green hand.

"Um guys. We have a slight problem that I didn't expect." Superman said pressing his earpiece. Cyborg Superman let out a very mechanical sounding laugh.

"Time to end this Kal-El." Cyborg Superman said. He made his green hand into a fist and was about to charge Superman when Shazam came out of nowhere and flew into Cyborg Superman. The two flew through multiple buildings before stopping inside the Central City Police Department.

"Why don't you pick on someone whose weakness isn't a green rock." Shazam said. "Sorry Superman."

"Just…" Superman said letting out a sigh. "Just beat him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman had discovered the other two meteors in the city that Flash had yet to find. He set up flares next to the meteors so Flash knew where to head. As Batman was about to leave the area, the roof he was on began to collapse and he fell down three stories and into a random apartment inside the building. He looked up and saw a mother and two kids staring at him in horror.

"Hi." Batman said. The two kids waved as the door was blown off and a robot walked into the room holding a sword. It charged Batman, slashing it's sword multiple times. Since Batman's metal armor was no longer on him he had to dodge each swing. He then punched the robot and kicked it backwards.

"Get in the bathroom and lock the door!" Batman ordered the family. The family did as told a Batman was thrown into the TV by the robot. Batman could feel shards of glass in his back as the robot slowly approached him. Before anything could be done, a sword went through the robot's center as Wonder Woman stood there.

"You looked like you could use some help." Wonder Woman said with a smile.

"I had it handled." Batman said with a smirk.

* * *

Flash was making his way into the warzone since he had already handled the second meteor. He started heading for the first smoke signal he saw when Cyborg flying through the air caught his attention. He landed right in front of Flash who was forced to skid to a stop.

"You alright?" Flash asked.

"Could be better." Cyborg said as he stood up. Flash heard something not far away and saw there was still people stuck in the hospital. He was about to run there when Cyborg stopped him.

"I can do this, you focus on destroying the meteors." Cyborg said. His jetpacks appeared and he flew over to where the people were as Flash continued running.

Cyborg landed in the hospital and looked around. He slowly took a step in and continued walking waiting to hear a cry for help. He brought out a thermal scanner on his non-cannon hand and looked around trying to find a heat signature.

"That's strange. No one is in here." Cyborg said. He turned around and saw four robots standing behind him, their eyes red instead of the normal robots which had no glowing eyes at all.

"Kill heroes." the head robot said. They pounced at Cyborg who fired his cannon, sending one flying into the roof. They began scratching at his stomach and chest trying to rip open his metal body.

"Knock that off!" Cyborg yelled. He hit one root in the head with his thermal scanner, temporarily stunning it. One robot took a pipe from the ground and jammed it into Cyborg's shoulder who gritted his teeth. He could feel the pain of it but didn't feel the true thing, like taking a hard hit in football. To him, it wasn't the same and he didn't like it. He couldn't move though as he had to focus his free hand to hitting away the robots. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a green light slowly approaching where he was.

* * *

Shazam's head was slammed into the ground of the Central City Police Department. He was then picked up and thrown into the captain's room. Cyborg Superman winded up his hand and began to repeatedly slam his fist down into Shazam's head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Shazam said over and over as he received the beating. He quickly snapped his fingers, sending a spark of lightning into Cyborg Superman. The spark pushed the Cyborg away long enough for Shazam to pick himself up and raise his fists. Cyborg Superman smirked with the half of his face that wasn't showing his metal insides.

"Brainiac will be pleased. If I took out all members of your little group, he'd have nothing to worry about." Cyborg Superman said. Shazam's hands began to fill with electricity and his face filled with anger. He sent two large bolts of lighting at Cyborg Superman, sending him into the wall and holding him there. Shazam then pushed with the lightning, sending Cyborg Superman through the wall back out into the main room. Shazam didn't stop as he yelled out and pushed with all his strength. Cyborg Superman lied on the ground with smoke rising from his chest as Shazam turned away from his body.

"He's down and out." Shazam said.

"Meteors are all gone. I'm headed to Starling City next. I'll meet you slowpokes there." Flash said over the earpiece.

"I'm headed there now." Superman said.

"Wanna race?" Flash asked. Shazam felt like he could see Flash's grin as he said that. He began to fly as he pressed two fingers against his ear.

"I'll meet you two there in a giffey." Shazam said. He let go of the earpiece and face palmed before flying away to Starling City. "Who says in a giffey?! I'm so gonna give up my identity if I act this stupid."

* * *

Cyborg stared up at the man who just saved him from the four robots who were now lying in pieces on the ground. The man had a green mask that covered his eyes and the top of his nose, which also made his eyes look pure white. He had green boots, and his legs were all black up until his midsection where it was all green despite a white circle on his chest with a green symbol inside. His hands had white gloves that covered most of his forearm. Covering up to where his shoulders started was black and then his shoulders were green. He smiled at Cyborg as he extended his hand. Cyborg noticed a green ring on the middle finger of his right hand and had a confused expression on his face.

"It's okay. I'm here to help." the man said.

"Cyborg, get to Metropolis asap. Batman and Wonder Woman, try to get into Metropolis if you can. Brainiac may reduce the forces there in order to stop us from taking the other cities." Superman said over the earpieces. Cyborg looked back up at the man extending his hand and felt like he could trust him just by his smile.

"Who… who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Call me the Green Lantern." the man said as Cyborg accepted his hand.


	67. Justice League: Invasion Part 8

Justice League: Invasion Part 8

"They've cleared Central City." Brainiac said as he stared at the dead fireplace. Lex Luthor stood behind him tied to a chair. He had been staring at the ceiling and actually fell asleep a couple times since Brainiac had not talked at all since their first encounter. These were the first words Lex heard from the alien since then.

"Who did what?" Lex asked.

"The 'heroes' cleared out Central City. I didn't doubt them but I envisioned something different to happen." Brainiac said as he turned around to face Lex. Lex stared back at him as Brainiac placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Maybe it's because your forces are not strong enough." Lex said. "I could help you take down Superman. Just untie me!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" Brainiac demanded with a booming voice. Lex was shocked at the sudden outburst. "I am the new overlord here. You have no authority over me human. My forces are indeed strong enough. I've signaled for the elites to go out now to actually challenge them."

"Oh the elites. How could I be so naive?" Lex asked as he laughed at himself. "What's next? Are you going to actually go out and fight?" This received a side look from Brainiac who smiled.

"That may be exactly what I need to do. But before I leave this city… There are two pests here that I must exterminate." Brainiac said. He walked past Lex and dragged the back of his chair with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Lex asked. Brainiac stopped in the small room before Lex's office. He turned to a closet, opened it, and pushed Lex Luthor inside it before slamming the door.

"You'll live. Don't worry." Brainiac said as he stepped into the elevator. Before he left the floor he could hear Lex screaming.

"You can't do this to me! I am Lex Luthor dammit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Starling City the newly named Green Arrow and Black Canary had been fighting off robots and rescuing civilians from near death. Green Arrow had been able to replenish his arrows and had set up a chain of wires from building to building so he could move quickly. Black Canary had gotten more bullets.

"Reinforcements should be here-" Green Arrow started to say to her as the two stood in the middle of a street with robots surrounding them. While Green Arrow was talking a group of robots had been taken down by the Flash. He looked back at Green Arrow and smiled.

"Looks like you could use some help." Flash said. He ran off as Green Arrow stared at him.

"Now. They should be here now." Green Arrow said. Black Canary smiled and reloaded as Superman and Shazam landed next to the two.

"What's the situation?" Superman asked. He destroyed a robot with his laser eyes and punched another. Shazam clapped his hands together sending a lighting bolt into four robots standing in front of him. Green Arrow placed three arrows on his quiver and fired them at three robots with swords that were standing on a roof.

"I'm headed for the first meteor." Flash said into the earpiece as he ran around the city. Black Canary pulled out two batons and began to use those to keep robots from getting near her.

"How does he plan on taking out the meteors?" Green Arrow asked.

"Bombs." Shazam said.

"Right of course. Don't know what I was thinking." Green Arrow said in a sarcastic tone. Superman flew up and looked around and saw how destroyed the city looked. The streets were filled with working robots or destroyed ones. Some buildings had fires inside them while others were becoming destroyed.

"Has anyone heard from Cyborg?" Superman asked into the earpiece.

"Nope." Shazam said as he smashed two robot's heads together.

"I have." an unfamiliar voice said. "He has to repair himself before coming back to battle. But don't worry I'm here to help."

Superman turned around and saw the man wearing all green floating next to him. He looked him up and down before backing away.

"Green Lantern. Have a little hope Superman." Green Lantern said with a smirk. He dropped to the ground and made a fist with the hand the ring was on. He stuck it out towards an army of robots heading their way and smiled. "Time to even the playing field." Before everyone's eyes the green ring on his hand created an army of soldiers that looked like holograms. Each one was green along with green guns in their hands that fired green bullets. The army began to take down the robots with their bullets as Flash ran back to the group.

"Hey I got two more le-" Flash started saying as he looked at Green Lantern. "Who's the new guy?" No one answered as Flash shrugged and quickly turned and ran away to destroy the last two.

While Superman was flying he was looking out in the distance and saw something flying towards him. He couldn't sense a heartbeat from whatever it was and realized a little too late who it was. Cyborg Superman had ran right into Superman and drove him into the Queen Consolidated building that hovered all above the rest. Cyborg Superman picked up Superman and threw him through a glass wall and it seemed as though his eyes glowed more red as he filled with evil more and more.

"Thought you got rid of me?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"Actually I did." Superman said. He used his laser eyes and cut off the hand made of Kryptonite that Cyborg Superman had. Cyborg Superman went to punch Superman who caught it and threw him across the hall into a wall. Superman flew at Cyborg Superman and slammed him into the wall harder. Cyborg Superman then brought out a small knife that was made of kryptonite and attached to his arm. He stabbed Superman with it and caused blood to spurt out of his body.

"That hurt ya?" Cyborg Superman asked. Superman backed away holding his bleeding wound as he slowly backed away and fell to the ground. Cyborg Superman slowly slid down the wall he was against and sat there staring at Superman who placed two fingers to his ears.

"Flash and Shazam. Go to Gotham. Green guy go to Metropolis." Superman said as he stared at the Cyborg version of himself.

* * *

Flash and Shazam looked at each other and went off to Gotham to save the last big city that needed it. Green Arrow and Black Canary both turned to Green Lantern who floated over a sea of destroyed robots.

"They'll be joining you there quickly. Flash is… well he's fast." Black Canary said.

"We'll be staying back to help our people." Green Arrow said. Green Lantern nodded as he flew off to Metropolis.

"Is it a little weird how we are the only ones without powers?" Black Canary asked.

"Batman doesn't have powers." Green Arrow said as he began to walk to wherever he was needed.

"Shut up." Black Canary said in shock. Green Arrow gave her a look that showed he was serious. "So he's just a guy in a bat costume?"

"He's just a guy in a bat costume."

* * *

"Be smart about this. We are in the worst place possible now and we don't want to die here." Wonder Woman said. Batman looked at her and saw robots behind her, sneaking up on them. Batman's eyes went wide as she was grabbed and dragged a couple feet away as thundering footsteps came towards him.

"Hello Batman. I think you'll be the first to die." Brainiac said, as he came into Batman's view.


	68. Justice League: Invasion Part 9

Justice League: Invasion Part 9

Batman rolled out of the way as Brainiac fired an energy blast from his hand. Batman pulled out his grappling hook and quickly got away from the powerful being and was sent zooming towards the occupied LexCorp building. He smashed through a window and rolled into a fighting stance expecting Brainiac robots to be there. When he saw it was clear he began to run through the lab that he was currently in. He felt a rumbling behind him and slid under a table as Brainiac burst through the ground and landed in front of him.

"Tell me human. What do they call you?" Brainiac asked. Batman threw a batarang into the air, knocking out all the lights in the building making it pitch black. He traveled around the room quietly not allowing Brainiac to track his moves.

"Me? I'm Batman." Batman said as he appeared behind Brainiac. He punched him in the back of the head, barely doing any damage to the alien. Brainiac grabbed Batman and threw him through the already smashed window and into a car down below on the ground. The car caved in under Batman and Brainiac slowly flew outside to where he was.

"Your attempt at stopping me proved nothing. You heroes are no match to me. Brainiac!" he said smiling.

"It's a good thing I didn't bring any ordinary human with me then." Batman said. Wonder Woman appeared out of nowhere as she attempted to slam her sword into Brainiac, who had expected the attack and dodged it.

"An Amazon warrior." Brainiac said. "Interesting."

Wonder Woman helped Batman up and the two faced Brainiac who began to channel energy into his hands again.

* * *

Superman laid on the floor on the top floor of the Queen Consolidated building in Starling City. He pressed his hand against his wound as it began to close up as Cyborg Superman sat against a wall staring at him. Superman looked up at the robotic version of himself and hung his head in sadness.

"Why are you doing this Hank?" Superman asked.

"Hank is dead!" Cyborg Superman shouted at him. Superman looked up at the robot and squinted.

"I find that hard to believe. From all the movies I've watched as a kid robots don't have feelings. Something is driving you and that is hatred. A human feeling." Superman said.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Cyborg Superman said as he stood up. He made the small kryptonite blade grow larger as he walked towards Superman. "Now, you will feel the pain my wife felt. The pain everyone on that space shuttle felt. The pain I felt as I nearly died in space!" He stabbed Superman in the shoulder with the large blade as Superman yelled out in pain.

"You just admitted it. Hank is alive and he is the one doing this. Not some robot." Superman said. Cyborg Superman turned to look at Superman, who stared back at the half robot and half man face.

"These people will feel the pain just like you." Cyborg Superman said as he flew out of the building. Superman's wound began to close as he heard an explosion go off an a scream follow it along with two familiar voices thanks to his super hearing. He shook it off and flew out the hole in the building. He used his laser eyes to cut off the arm Cyborg Superman had the kryptonite blade attached to and then tackled him towards the ground.

The two landed in the destroyed police station of Starling City and began to trade punches. Superman noticed a hooded figure in the wreckage and fire but couldn't go to help. Cyborg Superman grabbed Superman and flew out of the station and across the ocean to Metropolis. The two went flying into the Wayne Enterprises building set up there and began to brawl again.

"This won't end until one of us is dead." Cyborg Superman said. Superman kicked Cyborg Superman through the roof of the building and flew out to catch him. Once he grabbed him in the air, he quickly flew towards the ground with Cyborg Superman ready to take the hit. The duo created a crater around them as they landed in the ground. Superman looked down at Cyborg Superman whose eyes began to fade to black as they stared back at Superman.

* * *

Green Lantern created a tank that began to run over and blow up any robots that came near him towards the South end of Metropolis. He had to reach the North where Batman was waiting for backup. Cyborg was right behind him firing his cannon, providing cover for Green Lantern.

"We need to move forward quickly." Cyborg shouted. Green Lantern nodded and let the tank disappear as he began to fly upwards.

"Can you fly kid?" Green Lantern asked. Cyborg shot out his jet pack and flew up to meet Green Lantern who nodded. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Wonder Woman dove behind a car as a blast of energy just missed her. Batman ran around to the other side of Brainiac while he was distracted and ducked behind a trashcan. Wonder Woman jumped out from behind hiding and charged at Brainiac with her sword out. Brainiac quickly knocked the sword away and threw Wonder Woman into the same car she was behind. Batman jumped out of hiding and ran at Brainiac who quickly fired a blast at him. The hit connected and Batman fell to the ground as Wonder Woman looked up and her eyes went wide.

"No!" Wonder Woman yelled. She flew up and went back down at an increasing speed with a fist extended. She hit Brainiac in the chest and the two went flying through multiple buildings before stopping next to a giant statue of Superman.

"You killed him!" Wonder Woman yelled as she punched Brainiac non-stop. Brainiac quickly threw her off and backed away as he aimed his hand at her.

"Don't worry. You will see him again soon." Brainiac said.

* * *

Superman kneeled down next to Cyborg Superman who still had not gotten up. He looked down at the ground and sighed as Cyborg Superman slowly turned his head to look at Superman.

"Do it. Let me see my wife again." Cyborg Superman pleaded.

"You'll be with her again soon Hank." Superman said. He looked at the robot and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were red and laser beams shot out, blowing up the robot leaving a destroyed Superman cape in his place. Superman slowly stood up and began to fly away from the area towards Brainiac.

* * *

As Wonder Woman stared down with Brainiac, Green Lantern and Cyborg landed behind him, aiming their weapons in his direction. Superman landed on the right side of Brainiac as Flash and Shazam appeared out of nowhere on the left side of Brainiac.

"Look at this. You all have gathered together." Brainiac said. "I can't wait to see you all die together as well."

"Where's Batman?" Flash asked.

"Oh Batman? He's dead." Brainiac said as he looked at Flash. He smiled at him as a tiny explosion happened not too far away. Everyone looked in the direction of the explosion as a flaming bat symbol appeared on the side of the LexCorp building.

"Doesn't look dead to me." Cyborg said as he fired his cannon at Brainiac. Shazam then fired lighting at Brainiac, Superman fired his laser eyes, and Green Lantern sent a beam of green light at Brainiac. Batman jumped off a roof and landed next to Wonder Woman before throwing batarangs at Brainiac.

"Where did you go?" Flash asked as he ran next to him.

"Element of surprise." Batman said.

"Nice." Flash said as he nodded his head. Brainiac dropped to his knees and then released a wave of energy, knocking all the heroes back. Brainiac then flew up and made his voice boom so the whole city could hear if they wanted to.

"Listen to me heroes! You will not stop me no matter how hard you try!" Brainiac said. He punched Superman, knocking him into his own statue. He then threw Cyborg who hit Shazam along the way. The two went flying into a building, leaving Green Lantern, Flash, Batman, and Wonder Woman standing.

"Who's next?" Brainiac asked.


	69. Justice League: Invasion - Finale

Justice League: Invasion - Finale

Batman jumped through a window sending glass shards flying everywhere. He ducked for cover behind a wall as Brainiac fired an energy blast in his direction. The wall blew up and Batman was covered by the debris.

Wonder Woman pulled out a lasso she kept on her and began to swing it in the air. She threw it around Brainiac who gritted his teeth. Green Lantern created a jail cell with his ring and placed it around Brainiac as Flash ran around placing metal bars around the green cell and the lasso. Once Flash had built the custom cell he stopped running and stood next to Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

"Not bad." Wonder Woman said. Flash crossed his arms across his chest and smiled, proud of his work.

"You may think you stopped me but what about the robots?" Brainiac asked with a devious smile. Flash's eyes nearly popped out of his head, realizing he never blew up the meteors in the city.

"Oh frack." Flash said. He quickly disappeared as Batman dug himself out of the pile of rubble he was under.

"Did he just say frack?" Green Lantern asked. Batman dusted himself off as Brainiac used his strength to swing Wonder Woman into a nearby car, loosening her grip on the lasso. Brainiac then broke the two cells holding him in place and looked at Green Lantern and Batman.

"The final two. A mere human and a member of an intergalactic team." Brainiac said.

"Intergalactic, huh?" Batman asked as he pulled out batarangs.

"You know something… You people have a lot of jokes even though you all seem so serious." Green Lantern said as he looked at Batman.

"Well it's what I have to do." Batman said as Brainiac looked back and forth between the two heroes.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Green Lantern asked, turning his whole body towards Batman now.

"Because. How else am I going to keep Brainiac distracted long enough." Batman said. Brainiac didn't look at Green Lantern after that comment. Batman smiled and looked at Brainiac as Superman came from behind him and grabbed him as the two flew out of view.

"Now what?" Green Lantern asked.

"Now we wait for him to come back here so we can take care of Brainiac." Batman said.

"Why would he co-" Green Lantern started saying. He turned his head as Superman was flying through the air and landed in front of the two as pieces of the street went into the air and flew outwards. Brainiac landed in front of Superman on one knee and looked up at him.

"You've lost! I have succeeded in my conquest heroes. Let me tell you something. You'd rather have me here than other beings. I plan on taking Earth and putting it into my collection. But first the human race must be exterminated… with the exception of one or two people. The man in the batsuit and the amazon warrior seem to make a good pairing. Maybe I'll keep them and kill the rest." Brainiac said as he looked at each hero who was just beginning to pick themselves up.

"There's one thing we have that you don't." Superman said.

"And what's that?" Brainiac asked.

"Teamwork." Superman said.

"Reall? Kal-El that's the best you've got?" Brainiac asked as his army began to surround the heroes. Brainiac flew up and went to a roof to watch the battle and he smiled down at everyone.

"I'm not trying to die today." Cyborg said. He turned his hand into a cannon and began to fire rapidly at the robots that ran towards them. Green Lantern made a shield with his ring and ducked behind it. Superman fired lasers, that reflected off the shield and cut multiple robots in half. Green Lantern then took the shield and threw it to Flash who caught it and began to run around hitting the robots with it, smashing them.

Flash threw the shield up and stopped running, looking up at it. Shazam flew up next to the shield and punched it down to the ground, sending a large shockwave out. Despite their efforts, the robots continued coming but that didn't stop the heroes. Batman rolled out of the way of a blast and grabbed Wonder Woman's sword mid roll. He swung the sword, destroying the robots in front of him.

"Hey Superman. Try to hit me with your lasers." Flash said with a cocky smile. Superman turned and gave him a questionable look.

"You sure kid?" Superman asked. Flash nodded and stood still. Superman shrugged at him and his eyes began to turn red. Once the lasers fired Flash began to run around the robots, getting each one killed. Superman followed Flash's movements until two rows of robots had been destroyed.

"Too slow." Flash said as he appeared next to Superman then immediately disappeared. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Shazam had been pushed back inside a destroyed apartment building. Shazam was in the living room throwing lightning bolts at robots that came close to him. In the middle of throwing them he heard Cyborg shout out to him.

"Oh shit!" Cyborg yelled as he walked out of the kitchen. He was holding a red box with a type of food on it. "They got pizza bagels!"

"Are you serious right now?" Shazam yelled. He threw two powerful lightning bolts taking out any robots in the nearby area. He turned to Cyborg who seemed to be frightened of what Shazam would say. "Save them for later."

"This is why we are friends." Cyborg said smiling. Cyborg fired a shot at a group of robots entering the apartment, immediately blowing them all up.

Back outside, Wonder Woman had destroyed multiple robots using her bare hands as Batman had called in something but no one knew what. Flash had been running around, taking down the robots using his shoulders and fists. Superman and Green Lantern had been firing beams to destroy the lines of robots that were spread out.

"What a team." Brainiac said to himself as he walked back and forth on the roof. He heard someone appear behind him and turned around to see Flash standing there.

"Hi. I have a message from Superman." Flash said. Brainiac's face turned questionable as Flash quickly disappeared. All of a sudden, it was like a speeding car hit Brainiac as Flash returned and punched him in the jaw, sending him off of the roof. He landed on the ground down below right at Supermans feet.

"I see you got my message." Superman said. He picked up Brainiac and punched him to where Shazam and Cyborg had been. Brainiac landed on the couch and looked over at the two who were eating the pizza bagels.

"Fool's." Brainiac said. Shazam and Cyborg were blasted outside to the others as Brainiac walked through the hole in the side of the building. He began to channel energy into his hands and fired them at the heroes. Green Lantern, Cyborg, Superman, and Shazam fired their blasts back at him creating a large line to form between the two. This created a struggle between the two sides as Flash began to twirl his arms around at a high speed. The whirlwind he created with his arms joined with the other heroes fire power as Batman's delivery arrived.

"What's that?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman jumped into a large car.

"Fire power." Batman said. He flicked a few switches as a gun appeared on the top and a laser beam shot out of it, sending Brainiac through multiple buildings due to the force of all the beams.

"Think that was enough?" Green Lantern asked.

"No." Superman said. He flew after Brainiac, as Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash quickly followed. The four arrived where Brainiac had stopped. He was lying in a pile of bricks with smoke emitting from his chest.

"He looks dead guys. Did we just kill an alien?" Flash asked as he looked back and forth at the others.

"No. He isn't dead. Not yet." Superman said.

"We can't kill him." Green Lantern said.

"But if we don't he could just try this again." Flash said.

"I said no!" Green Lantern said looking back at Flash whose face was now serious instead of light hearted and sarcastic like it usually was.

"Listen new guy. I don't think you have a say here." Flash said.

"Neither of you have a say. We aren't killing him. We need to learn more about his reasoning and his species. Stuff like that. It's better to study first then to dissect him right away." Batman said as he and the others arrived. Brainiac began to get up as Wonder Woman punched him in the face, keeping him down for good.

"I'll take him to where the other lanterns are. We have a good prison there where he won't be able to get away." Green Lantern said as he created a green ball around Brainiac. "Sorry I can't help with cleanup. I'll try to make it back here as quick as I can." He flew off with Brainiac with him.

"Let's take care of these robots. And the invasion ships." Flash said. He ran off and began cleaning as the others joined him.

* * *

The next day, Batman had gathered the group of heroes to meet him in the Batcave that was cleaned out by Alfred, Nightwing, and Robin. He stood at the batcomputer as the others stood behind him in costume except for Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Black Canary who weren't present.

"I've had an idea." Batman said as he turned to face the others. "It seems sometimes a force too big isn't going to be stopped by just one hero. Sometimes it looks like all of us will be required to stop something like an alien invasion."

"What are you suggesting?" Superman asked.

"I think it would be smart to officially form a team. We come together when the world needs us. When it seems like all hope is gone…" Batman said trailing off.

"We are there to give hope back to the people." Wonder Woman said smiling at him.

"I like it." Cyborg said. "A team. But what would be called?"

"The Super Friends!" Shazam suggested. He received scolding looks from all the other heroes and immediately blushed. "I'm joking of course. That's just lame."

"My friend. He had this funny idea. The Justice Society. I think it's wack but if you guys like it...:" Flash said with a shrug.

"How about the Justice League?" Wonder Woman asked. No one seemed to disapprove of that causing Batman to nod.

"So it will be us, Green Arrow, Black Canary and the Lantern man." Batman said.

"Where are those two?" Flash asked.

"Dealing with a loss. Anyway, that's all. We are done here. Keep in touch though." Batman said, as he looked at Wonder Woman when he said the last part. She smiled at him and walked towards the sewer exit with the others as Flash stayed behind.

"Is there something you need?" Batman asked.

"I need to talk to you about something that happened." Flash said. Batman looked at him as if to tell him to keep going, so he did. "You see, it's very confusing. I, apparently, can time travel. And I did do that a couple days ago when we were at the lab planning out our attack strategy. In the previous timeline I witnessed all of you die. I just needed to talk to someone about this. Sorry if that's a lot to take in."

"Why tell me this?" Batman asked as he looked back at Flash.

"You were the last face I saw before I time traveled. I'll head out now. See you Bruce." Flash said as he walked away. Batman dropped the tool he was holding and looked back as Flash had just reached the exit.

"I'll see you around too Barry." Batman said causing Flash to smirk. He then ran off, heading for his home, and leaving Batman behind in the Batcave.


	70. Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 1

Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 1

 **January 29th, 2016**

Hal Jordan lied in the hospital bed after just talking to the Flash. He saw his air force jacket hanging from a chair next to him and saw a green light emitting from the pocket. He reached for it and pulled out the strange ring he received from the dying alien in the field.

"What can you do?" Hal asked as he twirled it around in his hand. "Maybe this thing isn't even real. Maybe the alien wasn't real. What if I died during that crash and this is heaven?" Hal looked around the hospital room and poked himself in the cheek.

"Not dead." Hal said. He looked back down at the ring in his hand and squinted his eyes. He placed the ring on his ring finger and expected something to happen. He opened his eyes fully and saw that he was still lying in the hospital bed.

"Well that's weird." Hal said out loud. He looked at his hand and saw a white glove covering it and a green sleeve going up his arm. He quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom and saw the weird suit covering his body.

"No way." Hal said gasping. "I'm a fricken' superhero. I could call myself… The Mean Green Fighting Machine!" He laughed and then looked down at the floor. "Alright this is lame. I need to like wake up now or something." He went to take the ring off but found that he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He looked up and saw a giant green bubble had formed around him and he was slowly starting to float up, destroying the roof of the hospital and flying towards the sky. When he reached the clouds he kept going, to his surprise, and was soon in space. His head felt dizzy and as he looked around at the stars and saw Earth from space, he soon passed out inside the bubble.

* * *

Hal woke up staring at the stars and felt the cold rocky ground beneath him. He blinked twice and nothing changed. He didn't dare to move since he had no idea where he was.

"I'm definitely dead now." Hal said.

"No not dead Mr. Jordan. Just on a different planet." someone said in a slow and peaceful voice. Hal looked to the right and saw a creature with a human looking face but had blue skin and white hair.

"Who… who are you?" Hal asked.

"I am one of the elders." The Elder said.

"I'm Hal Jordan… are you sure you're not a smurf?" Hal asked as he slowly stood up. He saw that The Elder was extremely short compared to him and nodded. "Definitely a smurf."

"What is a smurf?"

"Don't worry about it." Hal said as he looked around. The rocks covered all of the land forming cliffs and mountains but a large area had been cleared out for a city of what looked like to be crystal. Hal walked around and stared at the structures in amazement. The Elder followed him and the two eventually reached a clearing where there was only a large symbol, the same symbol that was on Hal's chest and the other creatures who Hal had seen floating around.

"That is our symbol. The Green Lanterns." The Elder said. Hal looked it up and down multiple times. He turned around to face The Elder and saw two men, well aliens, coming his way. They stopped behind The Elder and stood there looking tough.

"Who are they?" Hal asked.

"They will be your trainers. I'll leave them to explain everything. Once you are done with training and learning about all of this, we will talk." The Elder said as he walked away from the three.

"Hello Hal Jordan. My name is Sinestro. You will be my apprentice I guess you could say. This is Kilowog. He is the trainer for new Lanterns. He will teach you how to use that ring for good." Sinestro said. He had the body of a human but with purplish skin and black hair. Kilowog was pinkish and had a head that resembled a bulldog. His body was huge and seemed like he could crush Hal just by flicking him.

"So Sinestro and Kilowog." Hal said looking at the two. They both nodded as Sinestro motioned with his head for Kilowog to leave them. Once he was gone Sinestro placed a hand on Hal's shoulder and smiled.

"Do you have any questions I could help you with?" Sinestro asked.

"Yeah. Just about one if you don't mind." Hal said.

"Go on."

"What the hell is going?" Hal asked.

"Your name is Hal Jordan-"

"Yes I know that." Hal said as he crossed his arms.

"You found that ring on a Green Lantern who had passed away. His name was Abin Sur. He was actually my brother in a way. But that doesn't matter. The reason you got that ring from him, was because it chose you as his successor. Now you are a Green Lantern and it is your duty to protect the galaxy. It is all of our duties. You will defend Sector 2814, that is your home planet of Earth." Sinestro said.

"I see." Hal said. "Is this a prank? Like did someone put you up to this?"

"No Hal. This is real. Oh and one more thing. We can't attack yellow objects." Sinestro said.

"Why's that?"

"It's our one weakness. You see we are based off of Willpower. That's how we get our strength. But I've never known why we can't attack yellow. It's just the way the rings work probably." Sinestro said. "Come. Kilowog will teach you how to use the ring."

* * *

Later that day, Hal had been sitting on the steps that led to the giant monument of the Green Lantern symbol. He had been training with Kilowog and Sinestro all day who had taught him how to use the ring and smaller things like how to power it. As he was sitting there, Sinestro flew over to him holding a small green lantern.

"Here you go Hal." Sinestro said.

"This is how I charge it?" Hal asked.

"You must press your ring against the middle and say the oath. Go ahead try it." Sinestro said, handing over the lantern.

Hal held the lantern with one hand, and pressed his fist against it with the other. The middle of it lit up a bright green color and Hal smiled.

"Now say it." Sinestro said. Hal nodded and cleared his throat.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Hal shouted. He waited for something to happen but when nothing did he looked up at Sinestro.

"Well?" Hal asked.

"It's for the ring. You aren't going to feel any different." Sinestro said. "Go home Hal. You need to rest. Make your way back here tomorrow for more training."

"You got it boss." Hal said with a small salute. He stood up and began floating before turning around and looking at Sinestro. "Thanks for helping me out." Hal then flew off and disappeared into space as Sinestro stood there.

"You're welcome Hal Jordan." Sinestro said.


	71. Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 2

Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 2

 **April 18th, 2016**

Hal Jordan had been on Oa for most of the month of April and had began to understand more about the Green Lantern Corps as time went on. He had also been training with the ring, which helped him to understand the powers that he now possessed.

On this day, Hal was walking around the emerald city that he had first seen and was headed towards the large monument of the Green Lantern symbol. Kilowog and Sinestro had been waiting for him. Hal found a bit strange how those two were the only other Green Lanterns he had met though.

"Mr. Jordan." a voice said. Hal looked around as he walked and saw no one until he finally looked down. Standing there, walking next to him was The Elder.

"Hello." Hal said as he clapped his hands together and continued walking. The Elder continued to walk next to him remaining silently until they reached the end of the city.

"Mr. Jordan, I know you have many questions about our planet. The other lanterns are on a different side. They are closer to the power core. We send the new recruits here so they can train with their mentor and Kilowog in peace." The Elder said.

"That makes sense." Hal said as he continued walking forward.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I have to talk to the three of you." The Elder said as they arrived in front of Sinestro and Kilowog. "Brainiac has resurfaced and he is attacking Earth."

"Brainiac?!" Sinestro said surprised. "How is that possible wasn't trapped in-"

"I never finished, Sinestro. I need one of you to go to Earth and stop him. Once he is defeated you will bring him back here so we can imprison him again." The Elder said.

"I will go Elder." Sinestro said as he began to fly up.

"Stop Sinestro. Hal Jordan will be going. It's time he is put to the test." The Elder said.

"When I see you again I'll have Brainiac in a cell." Hal said. He flew up and disappeared into space leaving Sinestro and Kilowog with The Elder. The Elder closed his eyes and sighed before looking at the two.

"We have a problem." The Elder said as he began to walk back to the emerald city. Sinestro and Kilowog looked at each other before looking back towards The Elder, and going to catch up with him.

"What's the problem sir?" Kilowog said in deep voice. The Elder continued to walk slowly and in silence as Sinestro and Kilowog followed behind him patiently.

"It's Parallax." The Elder said. Sinestro and Kilowog stopped in their tracks when they heard that name.

"Parallax?" Sinestro asked.

"Impossible." Kilowog said.

"So we thought it was. But Parallax has resurfaced and we can't let the other Lanterns know, especially the new ones like Jordan. I need you two to track down Parallax and find a way to trap him wherever he is. I'll be sending a third lantern with you just in case you need it. Meanwhile I will discuss this with the other Elders and see what they decide. Now hurry and go. We don't have time to waste." The Elder ordered. Kilowog and Sinestro nodded and flew off into space.

"Where do we look?" Kilowog asked looking at Sinestro. Just then, the third lantern The Elder had talked about appeared by their side. She had golden-yellow skin, yellow hair and eyes, and pointed ears. She like the others had a Green Lantern ring and suit.

"Are you the one being sent to help us?" Kilowog asked.

"That would be me." she said. "The name is Arisia Rrab. It runs in my family to be a lantern."

"That's interesting." Sinestro said in an uninterested tone.

* * *

A while later the three were still traveling through space but it was as if something had changed around them. The area they were in felt much darker and scarier than the rest of the galaxy. The three lanterns were frozen in place and each one had the same frozen look on their face as if they had seen a ghost from their past. A large yellow creature flew around them and it resembled a dragon. It stopped in front of three and looked at each one as they floated there unable to move.

"The Green Lantern Corps." the creature slowly said. It had a deep and terrifying voice. It was slow and smooth but you could hear the evil behind it at the same time. "Why are you in my domain?"

"We were sent to imprison you." Kilowog said, unable to stop himself.

"The Green Lantern Elders do not want you causing any destruction to the Green Lanterns." Sinestro added.

"Well that's a shame. That is exactly what I planned on doing." the creature said. It moved close to Arisia and blew air out of its nose into her face.

"What do you fear child?" the creature asked. "Your deepest darkest fear." Arisia eyes closed and what she saw was truly terrifying to her. She saw all of her fallen ancestors in a line leading up to her as creatures invaded the home planet of the Green Lanterns. She felt powerless and unable to stop it as the creatures continued to take out the Lanterns and eventually, her.

* * *

Kilowog stood in the emerald city of Oa and looked around. He heard nothing and saw no one. He began to walk to where the monument was in order to see if Sinestro, The Elder, or even Hal were present on the planet at the time. When he arrived at the monument, he saw it destroyed to rock and dust, lying on the ground.

"What's going on?" Kilowog asked. He heard a groan come from the rubble of the destroyed monument and quickly walked over to it. Lying under the destroyed rocks were Green Lanterns. They seemed to be dead or dying and Kilowog couldn't think of anything he could do to stop it. He looked around and saw colors flying through the sky over Oa.

"It's them." Kilowog said as he saw the colors red, orange, pink, and blue fly by. He looked back towards the city and saw Hal lying against one of the emerald building holding his stomach. Kilowog ran over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Hal! Hal! What happened here?!" Kilowog asked. Hal looked up as blood dripped from his mouth. He opened it as if he were about to say something but his head dropped before anything came out. Kilowog stood up and saw The Elders lying in the center of the emerald city, not moving and not breathing.

"They're dead. All of them." Kilowog said as he hung his head in sadness.

* * *

"And you… you are Sinestro. One of the most powerful Green Lanterns in history." the creature said. Sinestro was surrounded by darkness and couldn't see a star, planet, or moon in any direction. He didn't seem to be floating anymore either and was standing on nothing.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?!" Sinestro demanded to know. He looked upward and clenched his fists. He went to activate his ring but it was gone.

"Do you feel powerless now?" the creature asked.

"What? What are you talking about? Even without my ring I am still powerful. I have my wits and my ability to put up a fight." Sinestro said.

"You make a good point. But I however do know your one true fear Sinestro. After all, I am fear itself." the creature told him. Sinestro felt a shiver go down his spine as Hal Jordan appeared in front of him, dressed in his Green Lantern uniform.

"Hal?! What are you doing here?" Sinestro asked, walking towards him. Hal didn't answer and stared at Sinestro, the glare he gave could burn a hole through him.

"Jordan answer your mentor!" Sinestro ordered Hal. He stopped walking towards him and an angry expression came over his face.

"What is the meaning of this Parallax?" Sinestro asked looking upward.

"I'm showing you what you've been hiding. Your biggest fear. Someone who is stronger, more determined, and better than you will ever be. Hal Jordan, the newest Green Lantern. He will be able to overtake your spot soon enough and when that happens you will be worth nothing to the Corps. You should join me Sinestro. Think about the possibilities. I know you've had these thoughts before. You want to be the most feared don't you? Don't deny it. I know. I can help you achieve that goal. Just join me." Parallax said to him.

* * *

"Sinestro!" Kilowog yelled as Sinestro snapped out of his daze. They were no longer frozen and the yellow dragon that had been with them was gone.

"What happened?" Sinestro asked.

"It was Parallax. He is even stronger than we imagine. We need to head back to Oa." Arisia said. Kilowog nodded and the two began to fly as Sinestro waited a second. He shook his head and turned around to join the others.


	72. Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 3

Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 3

 **April 25th, 2016**

Hal arrived back at Oa days later with Brainiac encaged in a cell. The Elder and Kilowog had been waiting for him and he smiled as he landed in front of the two. The Elder used the ring he had on to handle Brainiac and let Hal rest. The Elder nodded at Hal who smiled back.

"I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Jordan. As far as your training goes, you are finished." The Elder said. He floated away with Brainiac as Kilowog followed behind him. Hal was about to leave Oa when he saw Sinestro walk out from the Emerald City.

"Sinestro!" Hal shouted out to him. Sinestro seemed startled and disoriented as he walked over to Hal.

"Hello Hal." Sinestro said with a slight nod.

"You alright?" Hal asked.

"I'm… fine." Sinestro said. Hal could see Sinestro stand up straight and shake off whatever was bothering him. Hal squinted at him and was about to leave again when Sinestro grabbed his shoulder.

"Hal I have a question for you." Sinestro said. Hal turned back around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um alright." Hal said trying his best to leave as quick as he could.

"Me and you have been friends for a while. We've grown close. I was wondering if you've ever had the thought of possessing uncontrollable power?" Sinestro asked.

"Well according to The Elder, I have amazing willpower." Hal said with a smirk. He could tell that was not the answer Sinestro wanted and Hal quickly cleared his throat. "But um no, I've never thought of that."

"Oh. I see. That's all." Sinestro said. Hal nodded and turned away. He was about to fly off but turned around to ask Sinestro a question, only to see that he had disappeared. Hal shrugged and flew away as Sinestro had flown to the other side of Oa.

* * *

"Where have you been lately?" Carol Ferris asked Hal as he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth and sat down on the couch in his apartment. Carol Ferris defined beauty to Hal, but hs didn't know this. To her, she was one of his closest friends and former co-workers. She had long brown hair and green eyes and wore a purple suit jacket with a black shirt and black skirt.

"Things." Hal said with a mouth full of food as he picked up the TV remote. Carol grabbed the remote out of his hand as he gulped down what was in his mouth. He stood up and tried to grab the remote but Carol took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

"Things? That's all you're gonna tell me? Just things?" Carol asked.

"Okay fine. Important things." Hal said as he reached again. Carol slapped his hand and smirked as Hal's face had an annoyed expression come across it.

"Remote for info." Carol said simply.

"Okay fine!" Hal said as he sighed and walked across the room away from her. He turned back around and looked at her. "I'm the Green Lantern."

"The Green what? Have you been doing drugs?" Carol asked. Hal facepalmed and slowly dragged his hand down his face.

"The superhero who helped save the world a week ago. The guy in green." Hal said picking up a newspaper and showing it to her. He pointed at the picture of The Green Lantern and looked at her. She looked back and forth from him to the picture and laughed.

"Yeah okay Hal. And I'm a superhero too." Carol said as she shook her head. Hal sighed and grabbed the ring out of his coat pocket and placed it on his finger. When he didn't change his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit the oath." Hal said to himself.

"The what?" Carol asked.

"It's this thing that helps me charge the ring. You'll see, just watch." Hal said. He ran to his room and grabbed the large lantern and ran back into the living room. He placed the ring to the circle on the side of the lantern as it lit up.

"In brightest day. In darkest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Hal said as the ring turned on and the suit went onto his body.

"That was one of the corniest things I ever heard." Carol said as she looked up from her phone. She then dropped the phone and her mouth formed an "O" shape as she looked at Hal. "You're him…"

"Oh would you look at that? It turns out I am." Hal said. Carol tossed him the remote and he caught in a bubble created by the ring. He smiled and brought the remote to him before taking off the ring. "Thank you."

* * *

Sinestro had reached the Green Lantern power battery on Oa and had been searching all over for something he didn't think existed. He arrived at a seal door that had the indent of a ring on it. Sinestro placed his ring inside the dent and watched as the door slowly slid open. He took a step inside as Kilowog appeared around the corner with Arisia right behind him.

"Hal, I'm sending this to you because we need backup. It's Si-" Kilowog began to say as a green hand wrapped around his mouth. Sinestro appeared back from behind the door and smiled menacingly.

"You two won't be saying anything to Mr. Jordan." Sinestro said. He used the green hand to slam both against the wall, knocking them out. Sinestro walked back inside the power core and walked down multiple sets of stairs until reaching the bottom. He looked at the long clear cylinder that held the power of the Green Lanterns. Next to it was a glass case that held a yellow ring inside of it. Sinestro slowly walked up to the case and smiled at it. He made a fist and smashed the case, as the yellow ring fell to the ground. He picked it up and turned around as Hal was standing there wide eyed and with an open mouth.

"Sinestro… What the hell are you doing?" Hal asked.


	73. Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 4

Green Lantern: In Brightest Day Part 4

"Hal what are you doing here?" Sinestro asked. Sinestro hid the yellow ring behind his back as Hal slowly approached him.

"What is that you are hiding?" Hal retorted. Sinestro created a fist with his green lantern ring and swung at Hal or jumped out of the way.

"You wouldn't understand Hal!" Sinestro yelled at him. He removed his green lantern ring and threw it across the room and pulled the yellow ring back out. He placed it on the middle finger of his left hand and smiled as a yellow uniform began to cover his body.

"Why are you doing this Sinestro?" Hal asked as he kneeled on the ground.

"For power! You took that from me. I used to be the strongest and then you came along. The Elders favorite you now and I will soon be thrown to the side as a second fiddle." Sinestro said.

"No. That's not what would happen. We would be partners! Mentor and apprentice! We could give the galaxy hope that the Green Lantern Corp will always be there to protect them but you are doing this… What about to never giving in?" Hal asked.

"I had this plan set up for ages now Hal. You are just what set it off. Once I met with Parallax I knew I had to do this. He showed me my greatest fear and I couldn't let that become true." Sinestro said as he made a fist with the hand that had the yellow ring on it.

"Parallax?" Hal asked as he stood up and made a fist himself.

"The creature that defines fear. He knows everyone's fear and there is no escaping him." Sinestro said. With the yellow ring he created a fist and punched Hal across the room and into a wall. Hal slid down the wall and leaned against it once his body hit the floor.

"What about every other Green Lantern huh? You're just gonna betray them too?" Hal asked. Sinestro remained quiet and began to walk around the power core. He placed his hands behind his back and stopped when he was across from Hal.

"In blackest day." Sinestro began to say. "In brightest night."

"What are you saying?" Hal asked.

"Beware your fears made into light!... Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power. Sinestro's might!" Sinestro shouted as he shot a beam out of his yellow ring. It went straight into Hal and sent him through the wall and out onto the landscape of Oa. Hal was face down in rocks when he heard Sinestro walking towards him.

"The powerful Hal Jordan isn't so powerful now." Sinestro said. Hal turned around and fired a beam at Sinestro but it had no effect. Hal looked at his ring and was dumbfounded when nothing happened. Sinestro smiled maniacally and kicked Hal in the face, causing him to have a nose bleed. Hal took off the ring and was put into his everyday clothing; a leather jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. Sinestro kicked Hal in the stomach causing him to flip over and look Sinestro in the eyes.

"Screw you Sinestro. I trusted you. We were friends I thought. But you go and do something like this just because you are scared of being weak." Hal said.

"I am not scared. I am now the embodiment of fear boy!" Sinestro yelled back at him. He created a car with his yellow ring and was about to throw it at Hal, but Hal got up and tackled Sinestro to the ground before he could. Hal began to punch Sinestro over and over and ripped the ring off of his finger.

"You fool. The ring is mine!" Sinestro said. He punched Hal in the throat, causing Hal to begin coughing and choking. He dropped the yellow ring and grabbed his neck, allowing Sinestro to put the ring back on. Sinestro stood up and smiled but was tackled to the ground yet again, this time by Kilowog. Kilowog punched Sinestro in the face, making him even angrier. Sinestro fired back with a punch of his own, but from the ring, sending Kilowog flying into a tiny mountain.

"You Green Lanterns really think you can beat me? Green can not attack yellow you simpletons." Sinestro said, feeling more powerful than ever before. Hal stood up, still rubbing his neck but he was staring at Sinestro. His back was arched and the hand not rubbing his neck was balled up into a fist.

"At least we aren't scared to face our fears. You gave in." Hal said. Sinestro smirked and laughed off Hal's remark.

"I may have given in but you are the one who should feel worse. You were played Hal. You thought you had a friend to trust and rely on. You were betrayed by your own partner. And you didn't even see it coming. Like i said, you are a fool." Sinestro said with a sly grin. Hal gritted his teeth and charged at Sinestro who flew backwards. Arisia was waiting for Sinestro and grabbed him from behind, putting him in a headlock.

Sinestro flipped Arisia off of him and smashed her into the ground using a box created by his ring. He created a minigun and fired at Hal who was grabbed and pulled away by Kilowog. The two hid behind a large rock and waited for the gunfire to stop.

"I'm done with this. You all bore me. But I will return." Sinestro said as he began to fly away.

"We can't let him get away!" Hal said as he ran out from behind the rock. Kilowog flew in front of Hal and stopped him as Sinestro disappeared into space. Hal stared up at him making fists with his hands while Kilowog went to go and check on Arisia.

"Beware my power Sinestro." Hal said as he stared at the stars.


	74. Green Lantern: In Brightest Day - Finale

Green Lantern: In Brightest Day - Finale

"You realize that Hal won't stop until he finds him right?" Kilowog asked The Elder as the two stood a bit away from the power core on Oa. Hal was retracing everything that had happened and seemed to get more frustrated as time went on.

"Arisia is resting. She took some tough hits." The Elder said as he looked at Kilowog and ignored his question.

"What are we going to do about Hal?" Kilowog asked.

"He will calm down eventually. It's not every day your teacher betrays you." The Elder said.

"No one could have seen this coming. Sinestro seemed to always be with us until the day we went hunting for Parallax." Kilowog said a bit too loudly, causing Hal to look over at the two.

"That name! Who is that? Sinestro talked about him saying he was the embodiment of fear." Hal said walking over to the two. The Elder sighed and waved Kilowog away. Kilowog obeyed the order and went to check on Arisia who was resting inside the core. The Elder began to walk away as Hal followed him looking more disheveled than ever.

"Parallax is the embodiment of fear and we had captured him quite some time ago. It was only recently that he found a way out of imprisonment so I sent three of our lanterns after him. Kilowog, Arisia, and Sinestro. Sinestro was the only one of the group to not report to me after. Instead he seemed more distant. And then this happened." The Elder said.

"He told me he was planning this for a while." Hal said. "How come you had that thing? The yellow ring."

"It was in case we needed it to stop a powerful force. We didn't expect it to become an unstoppable force itself. Now it's in the hands of a madman." The Elder said.

"I'm going to stop him. He won't be out there plotting much longer. Mark my words." Hal said. He took off and left Oa, heading back home to Earth. The Elder watched as he flew away and another Green Lantern walked up to him.

"Should I go after him? I could make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." the Lantern said.

"No John. He will be fine." The Elder said. "You still have a lot more training to go through anyway."

* * *

"There you are! Where did you run off to?" Carol Ferris asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Hal asked as he flopped down on the couch next to her.

"I was waiting to hear the tales of the Green Lantern!" Carol said with a laugh. Hal sighed and shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Today was not a good day at all. I can tell you that much." Hal said.

"Aw it can't be that bad." Carol said.

"Really?" Hal asked giving her a side look. Carol shrugged as Hal rubbed his temple with his thumb and pointer finger. "One of our own betrayed us today and stole something that no Green Lantern has the power to stop."

Carol was quiet for a minute and nodded. She then looked at Hal and forced a smile. Hal just shook his head no at her and leaned back on the couch. "I know what could make your day better." Carol said after a few moments of awkward silence. Hal looked at her as she quickly kissed him. Hal put a hand on her cheek and kissed her back after recovering from the shock of what just happened.

* * *

Far out in the galaxy, on a quiet planet with no life on it Sinestro was standing on a large yellow rock smiling. Lava flowed in between the sections of rock that made up the land of the planet.

"Qward… the home of the Sinestro Corps." Sinestro said. He flew up and slowly hovered over to a large flat landscape. He walked on it before creating an "X" on the ground.

"This is where the core will go." Sinestro said as he continued to walk around. "And I can put buildings there…"

He continued to fly around, marking places as more and more ideas came to his head. "The Green Lanterns will fall soon enough. But first… I need an army." Sinestro said as he smiled wickedly.


	75. Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 1

Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 1

 **April 27th, 2015**

Laurel Lance walked around her apartment gathering small things here and there. She placed everything she grabbed in a small purse wrapped around her wrist and was about to leave when she lightly smacked herself on the forehead.

"The case files." she said to herself. She walked back into her bedroom and grabbed a large file on her nightstand with stacks of papers in it about a recent case she was assigned to. As she walked out of her bedroom her phone went off in the distance causing her to look around.

"Where did I put it this time?" she asked herself. She walked over to the couch and looked behind a pillow and saw her phone lying there, notifying her about a text from her father. She began to read it to herself when the doorbell rang.

"This is not my day." Laurel said as she walked over to the door. She opened it to see no one standing there. "Kids." Laurel was about to close the door when she looked at the ground and saw a large box lying there. She pulled it inside and pulled a note off the top of it.

 _Create justice in two ways. In the courtroom and out on the streets. Love, S_

Laurel tilted her head in confusion while looking at the note and decided to see what was inside the box. She opened it and pulled out multiple things. Inside were two batons, two guns, a small black mask that could cover her eyes, a blonde wig, and a full black leather outfit.

"This is some weird stuff. Probably something Ollie would be interested in…." Laurel said to herself as she threw the stuff back in the box. Her mind then traveled to Oliver who had been proclaimed dead for about three years now along with her sister who was on the same ship as him when it went down. Laurel was taken out of her trance when there was a knock on her door and she turned to open it.

Standing there was Oliver and Laurel's long time friend, Tommy Merlyn. Laurel saw how flustered Tommy was as he brushed his hair back and talked to himself quietly. When he realized the door was open he looked up at Laurel and smiled.

"Hey Laurel." Tommy said.

"Hi Tommy, what do you need? I kinda have to run I'm late for a hearing." Laurel said as she grabbed her things and kicked the box away from her.

 _I have to remember to get rid of what's in that box._

"Oh well if you're busy it can wait." Tommy said as Laurel walked by him towards the elevator at the other end of the hall.

"No I have time. What do you need?" She asked smiling at him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks sometime?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Tommy Merlyn, are you asking me on a date?" Laurel said with a smirk as she stepped inside the elevator. Tommy quickly joined her and let out a sigh.

"Well, I was a bit nervous because you used to date my best friend… who's dead. And I didn't know if this would be okay or not." Tommy said. He clapped his hands together as the elevator let out a loud ding with each floor it passed. Laurel remained quiet as the doors slowly opened and the two walked out.

"Yes." Laurel said as she walked away.

"Wait what?!" Tommy asked. He was dumbfounded by the answer.

"Yes I will go out for drinks with you." Laurel said turning around real quickly then turning back around to go to her hearing.

"I'll call you then!" Tommy shouted. He smiled and walked the opposite direction. "Tommy Merlyn you are the man." he said to himself as he rounded the corner and began to head home.

* * *

 **April 30th, 2015**

Three days later, Laurel and Tommy were sitting in a local bar. Laurel hadn't taken a sip of alcohol but Tommy was already on his third beer. The two had sat in silence most the night making it extremely awkward for them and even the people around them. As Laurel took a sip from her water Tommy turned to her and his mouth formed a nervous smile.

"So um, how has work been lately?" Tommy asked.

"Really? Tommy don't use that simple stuff. We can talk about anything and you ch-" Laurel nearly finished saying but became distracted by what was on the television above the bar. Tommy followed her gaze and his face had the same look of astonishment on it that Laurel had.

"That's impossible." Tommy said. On the television, Oliver Queen had been checked into a Starling City hospital. It showed live footage of him arriving in Starling thanks to a large fishermen boat and media had flooded the dock the minute he stepped off of it.

"He's alive…" Laurel said as he grabbed her purse. "Come on we gotta go see him."

"That son of a bitch." Tommy said with a smile as he stood up and followed Laurel outside.


	76. Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 2

Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 2

 **April 19th, 2016**

Black Canary and Green Arrow ran through the streets of Starling City as the other heroes just left to go and save Metropolis. It was Canary and Arrow's duty to rescue anyone trapped in destroyed buildings or to take out any robots that were still functioning.

As the two ran through the city, they saw Cyborg Superman fly out of Queen Consolidated and look towards the S.C.P.D. He fired a laser at it, destroying the roof while Black Canary sprinted towards it, hoping her father was safe.

When she reached the building, multiple people were outside but she could hear others screaming for help inside. Green Arrow soon caught up to her and didn't slow down as he ran inside the building and began to help out anyone who was trapped. Black Canary did the same and ran in, looking around for any civilians. Her eyes landed on a familiar face whose legs were trapped under debris and had a pole going through both of their shoulders. Black Canary ran over to the person and stood by his side as a tear formed in her eye.

"Tommy?" Black Canary said looking down at him.

"I tried to help whoever I could." Tommy said as he coughed out blood. Green Arrow ran over to the two and became visibly stunned and hurt at what he saw. He removed his mask and Canary did the same as Tommy stared at his two best friends.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I should have saved you first. Instead I got out of the city and didn't think." Oliver said to him.

"What you should've done is tell me you were the Arrow!" Tommy said laughing a bit before he began to cough again. The roof caved in on the other half of the building as Laurel and Oliver saw Superman and Cyborg Superman in a brawl. The two left as quick as they had entered, leaving the three to talk again. They didn't have long however since the police department was on fire and it was quickly becoming unstable with the roof slowly caving in.

"You know Laurel, you being the Black Canary makes you way more attractive." Tommy said.

"Oh shut up." Laurel said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Come on man, we are getting you out of here." Oliver said. He began to lift Tommy up who let out a cry due to the pole being stuck in him. Oliver set him back down and put his hood down as Tommy closed his eyes.

"It's fine guys. Just go. I'll be fine." Tommy said. A large piece of the roof fell in next to Oliver. He looked at Laurel who nodded. The two grabbed each side of Tommy and yanked hard, nearly pulling him out but the pain was too much for him to bare. He yelled as Laurel and Oliver pulled again as the curved edges of the polls, stopped Tommy from getting away.

"At least I got to be a hero in the end right? Like you guys." Tommy said.

"What hero doesn't save his best friend?" Oliver asked.

"A good one. You shouldn't worry about the people close to you, you need to worry about the ones who don't have protection. That's what you do." Tommy said with a smile.

"Ollie we gotta go." Laurel said. She pulled Oliver out of the building as pieces of cement began to cover the floor of the police department. The two got out just in time, but sadly they were forced to leave Tommy behind.

* * *

"A lot of you probably don't know this but Tommy Merlyn wasn't always the party animal everyone saw him as. Deep down he was good and pure like most people. He just didn't want to show it. Tommy did however know what was best, and because of that he isn't here today. Instead he gave his life protecting the people of Starling City. He rescued innocent people caught in the crossfire of an alien invasion. Tommy didn't worry about himself first, instead he was the last thing on his mind. He worried about getting everyone out of the destroyed Starling City Police Department. In doing so he became trapped and couldn't get himself out. Tommy Merlyn died a hero which, like I said, he isn't known for. But everyone will know it from this day. He was a great friend to everyone close to him, especially me and Oliver Queen. And if Oliver was here he'd be telling you all the same thing." Laurel said as she stood up next to Tommy's casket. She looked at the people sitting in front of her and saw Oliver, far in the back standing in the shade so no one would see him.

"That's all I have to say. I'm sorry." Laurel said as she looked down and walked away from the funeral. She continued walking past all the guests, past her father, past Oliver and out of the cemetery. She got to her car, got inside and began to lightly sob thinking of her friend trapped with metal stuck in him and rocks covering him.

"We just left him there." she said to herself. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Not now. Be strong." She put the key in it and drove off, not looking back.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I know the death of Tommy Merlyn doesn't mean much o the people reading the story but it does to the people in the story. His death wasn't meant to effect you guys, it was meant to effect the heroes and the people around them. You'll know when the death is meant to effect you guys. Anyway, the coming chapters will pick up the pace and introduce a few new characters to the fold. Stay tuned!


	77. Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 3

Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 3

June 29th, 2016

Black Canary sat on a rooftop as Starling City Police arrested two mediocre thugs that she had just taken down. She smiled to herself and waited until they were in the back of a squad car. She then stood up and turned around to see Green Arrow standing there. He had his hood down and was looking at the ground as Black Canary walked over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. Everything's okay." he responded. Black Canary nodded and was about to walk away when Green Arrow grabbed her arm. "Actually. You're the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Black Canary asked.

"The way you've been lately it's been a problem. You're all rage." Green Arrow said.

"What the hell does that mean? Your best friend died two months ago and you're going to tell me you aren't full of rage?" Black Canary asked.

"I am full of rage but I know how to control it. You just attack every robber or mugger you see, even before they commit the crime." Green Arrow said. "Sometimes you just need to take a break and relax. You still have me and Roy, and even Diggle."

"I don't need you or them to help me. I'm fine by myself okay? Just back off." Black Canary said. She walked away from him and began to make the trip home. As she was going from roof to roof though, she felt as though she was being followed.

"Look Ol-" Black Canary began to say as she turned around. Once she fully turned her head she saw that her feeling was right. She was being followed but not by Green Arrow. Standing there was someone who had the same exact costume on as her, with the same weapons, wig, and every little detail. Black Canary was absolutely stunned by the sight.

"You look like me…" she said. Her copycat didn't say a word, she only stared at Black Canary who was still in awe at the sight. Canary soon began to pick out small facial features that her copycat had and somehow her eyes became even wider.

"Wait a minute… Sa-" Canary almost finished saying before smoke covered the roof and she suffered from a coughing fit.

When the smoke cleared, the copycat was gone and Black Canary had no idea which direction to go in order to find her. Instead, she turned around and went home, calling it a night.

* * *

Quentin Lance had just pulled up to the scene of a crime with his partner. It was nearly midnight but he wanted to get this case out of the way before heading home and getting some rest. The crime was a murder, and no witnesses had seen what went down. All they saw was a man lying in an alley with a sword sticking through his stomach, which was weird since people these days don't usually use swords.

As he stepped out of the police car he had a phone to his ear and was leaving someone a message, "Hey sweetheart it's your old man. I just wanted to check to see how you were doing and was wondering if you wanted to get lunch sometime. I love you Laurel, talk to you tomorrow. Night."

He hung up the phone and slid it in his pocket. He walked towards where his partner was as the man stared out at the man who was impaled by the sword.

"What the hell do you think happened to the poor son of a bitch?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some freak is posing as a Knight now." his partner said. He laughed at his own joke and began to walk away from the scene. Quentin however looked over it multiple times, taking in every detail. The alley showed no signs of a fight, so the body must have been left there. That also meant fingerprints could be on the body or the sword.

"Hey Joe." Quentin said turning around. To his surprise he turned around to see his partner dead on the ground with a sword sticking out of his chest and multiple people wearing robes and masks looking at him.

"To get the record straight we are not Knights." the leader said taking a step forward. Quentin obviously noted that she was female as she began to take her red mask off. Sh had jet black hair and nothing but stone cold eyes. "We are Assassins."

"What the hell do ya want with me?" Quentin asked.

"We actually need to borrow you for something." the leader said. "Forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of the demon."

"Of the demon? Good lord what is this world coming to." Quentin said. He shook his head as the assassins took a step toward him.

"Now please come with us Quentin." Nyssa said. Quentin squinted his eyes and took a large breath in. Before he could say or do anything he felt a blunt object hit him in the back of the head, causing him to go out cold.


	78. Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 4

Black Canary: Blackest Night Part 4

 **July 1st, 2016**

Laurel was lying in bed during the middle of the night when a hand was pressed against her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she saw the Black Canary copycat standing over her with a finger pressed to her mouth. Laurel began to struggle but the other Canary seemed to be much stronger. Laurel was picked up and was now standing but still had a hand pressed against her mouth. Laurel decided to bite the other Canary's hand, causing the copycat to let out a cry of pain. Laurel then pushed her against a wall and ran out of her bedroom.

Laurel made it out to her living room where the box with her costume was. She pulled out a baton and turned around in time to see the other Canary charging at her. Laurel was tackled to the ground and the two began to throw punches at one another.

"What do you want from me?" Laurel shouted as she pushed the copycat off of her. She stood up just as the copycat did. The copycat then pressed a finger to a strange necklace around her neck. She then opened her mouth causing a high pitched shriek to be let out breaking all the glass windows. Laurel covered her ears but fell to her knees as the other Canary turned off her weird device.

"I need your help." a familiar voice to Laurel said. Laurel looked up to see that the other Canary had taken off her mask, revealing to be her sister who was presumed dead.

"Sarah?" Laurel asked standing up. "How… You were on the same boat as Oliver and he said no one else made it out…"

"Well he was wrong sis. I'm here." Sarah said.

"Why now? Why come back now?" Laurel asked.

"Sis, I would've come back earlier it's just a really long story. But I need your help." Sarah said.

"And I want answers." Laurel said.

"Not now. They have dad." Sarah said as she put her mask back on.

"Who has dad?" Laurel asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Just get suited up." Sarah said.

* * *

"You better hope the vigilante comes." Nyssa Al Ghul said to Quentin Lance who was tied up and hanging from an abandoned warehouse ceiling. The other assassins were scattered at each entrance waiting for the arrival of the "vigilante".

"Not to disappoint you daughter of the devil-"

"Daughter of the demon." Nyssa corrected.

"Yeah… Whatever. This world has plenty of vigilantes, so I have no idea who you are talking about." Quentin said.

"Listen peasant," Nyssa said as she pulled out her sword and Quentin was lowered towards her, "you will get my title correct or it will be off with your head. And when it comes to your heroes I mean the ones that live in this city specifically."

"Sorry your majesty. And again, too many to count." Quentin said rolling his eyes. He was lifted back up as Nyssa sheathed her sword.

"I'll have them soon enough and that's when you will be put to rest." Nyssa said as she stared up at Quentin who struggled to get out of the rope.


	79. Black Canary: Blackest Night Finale

Black Canary: Blackest Night Finale

Laurel and Sara sprinted to the docks where they reached the warehouse where their father was being held. Right away they saw assassins patrolling the area, and the two ducked behind cargo. Laurel pulled out her guns with the plastic bullets as Sara connected two pieces of a bo staff to make one large one.

"What's the plan?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, so after silence the whole way here now you talk to me?" Sara asked.

"I'm pissed at you for not telling me you were alive earlier. Right now all I care about is saving dad. Now think of a plan quickly." Laurel said. Sara took a moment before speaking up.

"Alright. Those assassins aren't going to kill anyone. They'll just end up bringing us to Nyssa. So one of us can be caught, which would make all the assassins leave their post, letting whoever is out here sneak in and free dad." Sara said.

"Sounds like it's set. I'll get caught." Laurel said as she stood up. Sara immediately pulled her down and Laurel looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Are you crazy? You aren't set to take on those guys." Sara said.

"If I could handle an alien invasion, I can handle this." Laurel said. She was about to get up to leave again but she looked at Sara and asked a question before going. "Why are you going against the people you work with?"

"Family comes first, sis." Sara said with a smirk. Laurel looked down and nodded her head before putting on her mask. Sara put on her mask as well as Laurel walked out from cover with her hands raised. Assassins instantly surrounded her and brought her into the warehouse where Nyssa stood waiting in the middle of the floor..

"Do you wish to die?" Nyssa asked.

"No." Black Canary simply answered.

"Then why come to challenge me?" Nyssa asked.

"To save him." Black Canary said pointing towards Quentin who was still hanging there. Nyssa responded by pulling her sword out of her sheath. The assassins let go of Black Canary who quickly pulled her batons out of the holders on her pants.

"This will be quick and easy." Nyssa said. She ran at Black Canary who jumped out of the way, but Nyssa was one step ahead of her. When Black Canary looked up Nyssa was already in front of her swinging her sword. Black Canary was able to dodge almost all of the hits but was struck on the knee, ripping her costume a bit and causing her to bleed.

Black Canary looked up at Quentin and saw Sara working to free him. Canary knew she had to distract Nyssa some more before she could escape. She kicked at Nyssa who dodged it and then elbowed Canary in the head. Canary stumbled backwards as Nyssa tried to stab her in the chest, but Canary moved out of the way in time. Nyssa's sword ended up stuck in a large crate that was in the warehouse and Canary saw this as the time to strike.

She whacked Nyssa with her batons, causing Nyssa to wince. Canary then dropped her batons and threw punches at Nyssa, hitting her in the face multiple times. Nyssa let go of the sword and fell to the ground, causing her assassins to take a step toward the fight. Nyssa raised a hand, stopping them and then wiped her mouth and saw blood on her hand. She looked up at Black Canary and smiled.

"You are actually giving me a challenge. Isn't that a surprise." Nyssa said.

"What can I say, you're a pretty shitty assassin." Black Canary said with a shrug. The smile disappeared from Nyssa's face as she quickly stood up and raised her fists. Black Canary glanced up real quickly and saw Sara struggling to get their father free. Canary looked down real quickly to see a punch hit her right in the nose. She felt a pain course through her body as Nyssa didn't let up. Multiple punches came Black Canary's way and each one hit her in the face. Once Canary was on the ground, Nyssa picked up her sword and raised it above her head.

"Looks like I'll be having Canary for dinner." Nyssa said. An arrow came flying out of nowhere, hitting the sword out of Nyssa's hand. She looked towards the warehouse entrance where Green Arrow was standing. The rest of the assassins turned around as well and were about to charge him when Nyssa stopped them.

"He's the one I really wanted to show up." Nyssa said. Black Canary looked up and saw that Sara had freed their dad but Nyssa caught on this time and followed her gaze. "Sara Lance! What do you think you are doing?!"

Both Green Arrow and Quentin looked at the other Canary in complete shock as the chains lowered to the ground, letting Sara be on the same level as everyone else. Quentin looked up at her as she removed her mask.

"Hi dad." Sara said.

"Wh- H… How is this possible?" Quentin asked himself.

"Leave my city." Green Arrow said approaching Nyssa.

"I only leave with her." Nyssa said looking at Sara with a devilish smile. Sara looked down and began to walk away as Quentin stood up and ran over to the two vigilantes.

"Why? I just see that my baby girl is alive and then she has to leave… Is this some sort of messed up dream?" Quentin asked.

"I'm sorry dad. But I have to listen to her." Sara said. The assassins began to leave, leaving Nyssa and Sara with the other three.

"I'm only leaving because I wanted the Green Arrow to show up, but you only did at the last minute. And now that I know I have effected you all in a big way, I will leave. And I am bringing Sara with me." Nyssa said. She walked out of the warehouse as Sara did the same. She looked back at the last second and waved to them all before disappearing.

"This is a cruel world." Quentin said as police arrived on the scene and Green Arrow and Black Canary left.


	80. Flash: Fast Enough Part 1

Flash: Fast Enough Part 1

"Late again Allen." Joe West said as Barry walked into the Central City Police Station. Barry smiled at him and took a sip of his coffee.

"It seems like I always am." Barry said as he walked up the stairs. He reached his office and set the coffee down on a table. Joe walked up after him and sat down in Barry's rolling chair. He stared at the cork board Barry had set up in his office with every news clipping, piece of evidence, or case file related to the death of mother hung up there. He stroked his chin and stared at it while Joe sipped some of his own coffee.

"What's the plan?" Joe asked after a while of silence. Barry continued to stand there, staring at the cork board not having an answer. He slowly began to shake his head and Joe sighed. He stood up and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Listen Barry, I'm always here for you. But I need to hear a plan before I break rules for you." Joe told him.

"I understand Joe. I'll keep working on this. You go do what you have to." Barry said as he sat in his chair now. Joe nodded and left Barry to his thoughts. Barry put his down and closed his eyes, trying to think of something he could do to find the killer that's been haunting him for all these years.

* * *

 _Barry was back to when he was kid. He was staring at the yellow and red lights that ran around his house and circled his mom. She was crying, screaming for him to run, and all Barry could do was stand there, frozen, watching his mom get trapped. He knew he was crying but he felt numb all over and hated seeing this. And as he watched this he knew it was the man in yellow. The Reverse Flash. There was nothing Barry could due to get him out of hiding. And because of that Barry watched his mom die over and over, every night._

 _"Run Barry!" his mom yelled at him._

 _"Mom!" Barry yelled back. He tried to reach out but was_ _unsuccessful. He then disappeared, and was in the middle of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, more like down the road. He stood in the street crying and looked back at his house and continued to hear his moms screams._

* * *

Barry jumped awake and looked around. He wiped his face as papers flew around the room. He shook his head and turned to look at the cork board and saw someone had come into his office and written something along it. All the papers, new clippings, and files had been removed and were on Barry's desk now. But across the cork board, in big red letters it read **"** **ARE YOU FAST ENOUGH FLASH?"**

"I'm gonna get you." Barry to said himself. "And there will be no mercy when I do."

* * *

"George Harkness." Captain Cold said as he stepped into the hotel room that was being rented by George Harkness. George Harkness turned around and hit something his large leather trench coat. He had on a blue beanie and had the face of rat, which Captain Cold didn't like right away.

"What the hell does it matter to you." George said. He had a thick Australian accent and a silver tooth in the front. He had a goatee grown out which seemed to add to his ratty-ness.

"I've read stories about you. Heard things. I was interested." Captain Cold said as he pulled a chair over to where he was standing and flopped down into it.

"Okay and? Who the hell are you?" George asked as he continued to stand and stare at Captain Cold. His had was still inside his coat and he seemed to be fishing around for something. Cold raised an eyebrow at George and seemed to be unamused.

"I'm your ticket to real success. No more petty jobs. I'm talking big league Harkness." Cold said as George's face seemed to light up. He quickly hid his happiness and went back to his serious expression.

"I'm listening. So, keep talking." George said. Cold let out a small chuckle and George's eye twitched. "Something funny?"

"Nothing's funny George. Or should I say Captain Boomerang." Cold said. George's eyebrows both went down and he finally pulled out what was in his coat. He threw a boomerang at Cold who immediately pulled out his gun and froze it in mid air.

"I'm Captain Cold. Now let's talk business." Cold said as George stared at the frozen boomerang on the floor with his mouth wide open.

* * *

Iris West walked to the door of her apartment and opened it and saw her boyfriend Eddie, working as usual on his laptop. He was sitting at the dinner table and his eyes were buried in whatever it was he was reading. Iris walked past him and rolled her eyes to herself as she hung up her coat and placed her purse down. She turned to look at Eddie, who still had said nothing to her or paid her any attention since she walked in the door.

"I hate this." Iris said. Eddie still didn't look up but finally did acknowledge her.

"Huh?" Eddie simply said.

"This!" Iris yelled as she waved her hands over the image of Eddie, working away on his laptop. Eddie finally looked up and seemed confused as to what the problem was.

"What are you talking about Iris?" Eddie asked as he finally turned all his attention to her and away from whatever it was he was reading.

"You've put all your attention into work lately and you seem like you barely have any time for me. And when you do have free time you are always gone. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore." Iris said as she grabbed her coat and purse again.

"Oh, Iris, don't say that." Eddie said as he stood up and Iris walked past him. He tried to pull her in for a hug but she just pushed his hands away and walked to the door. She opened it, walked out, and slammed it behind her as Eddie sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Shit." Eddie said as he looked down at the floor.


	81. Flash: Fast Enough Part 2

Flash: Fast Enough Part 2

 **August 2nd, 2016**

"Barry are you here?" Wally asked, walking into Barry's lab on the upper floor of the Central City Police Department. He saw chemicals that were on Barry's desk and his eyes went wide. Rain hammered down outside, followed by the loud eruption of thunder. Wally looked outside as he saw lightning in the distance. He shrugged and looked back at the chemical set. "This stuff looks legit." Wally said, walking over to the desk and picking two beakers up, looking at the labels on them. Wally turned and look at shelves full of chemicals that seemed to be untouched, and have been for a long time.

"I'm sure Barry wouldn't mind..." Wally said to himself, walking over to the room. He looked back at the door. "Joe knows where I am... there's no way I'll get in trouble." he walked over to the shelves and began looking at the beakers, reading off each chemical in his head.

* * *

Iris was standing in line at the local bank, planning to take money out so she could find her own place to look for and move out from Eddie so she could get a break while not having to go back home and deal with the constant grilling from her father. Behind her in line were two people she thought Barry would get along well with, hearing them talk about scientific stuff she had no idea about.

"I'm telling you, taking out our money and combining it in order to get the pieces for what I'm calling the..." Cisco began to finish before looking around. "Flashstopper." he whispered to Caitlin who rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That's the best you could come up with?" Caitlin asked, knowing Cisco is much better with coming up with creative names than that. Cisco blushed, not knowing what to say as he looked at the ground.

"It's a work in progress. I'll think of something better before it's built." Cisco said.

Meanwhile, outside the bank, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang were outside sitting in a car. Boomerang had a plethora of boomerangs ready for using while Cold had his gun resting on his lap. "You ready to do this Cold?" Boomerang asked with a smirk. Cold pulled his goggles down over his eyes and smirked himself.

"I was born ready for jobs like these George. Just make sure to follow my lead. Time to put our names in the papers." Captain Cold said, turning his gun on and getting out of the car. Boomerang couldn't help but smile widely, getting out as well. Cold had on a blue parka, black cargo pants, and winter boots along with blue gloves. Boomerang had on a blue beanie and a black trench coat, also wearing black cargo pants but with regular work boots. The two received multiple stares from people on the street, entering the bank as Cold fired a shot at the security guard, freezing him instantly.

"Nobody move and no one freezes. Simple as that." Cold said, his smirk turning into a haunting straight face that intimidated everyone in the bank. Boomerang pulled out two boomerangs and threw them at another security guard, knocking the gun out of his hand and pinning his shirt to the wall, stopping him from moving. "Struggle and freeze." Cold threatened.

"Fill the bags." Boomerang said, tossing burlap sacks at the bank tellers. "Now!" he screamed in his Australian accent, laughing hysterically when he saw the workers jump at his loud voice.

"Everyone get on the ground and put your hands on your head." Cold said, aiming his freeze gun at everyone who immediately began to drop to the ground, putting their hands on the back of their heads. "Good. Good..." Cold was saying as an alarm began to go off in the bank. Cold looked over at Boomerang who looked at one of the tellers who had their hand under the desk. Boomerang through a boomerang at the man, watching it go into the mans chest and seeing him fall onto the ground, beginning to bleed.

"No killing!" Cold yelled, slapping Boomerang on the back of the head. "We don't need any messes."

* * *

"Eddie, let's move." Joe said, grabbing his gun from out of his desk. Eddie looked up at his partner and saw that alerts were going off at a nearby bank. Eddie got his gun out of his desk while Joe pulled his phone and began leaving the station, calling Barry. Eddie ran by him along with multiple other officers. Joe stood on the street now, while Barry finally picked up the phone.

"Barry, robbery taking place. Flash could be needed." Joe said, whispering the last part in the phone. He waited for Barry to give him the okay before hanging up and running after Eddie, getting into the driver seat of their car and driving a few blocks down to where the alarm was coming from, completely forgetting about Wally in the lab as the rain began to intensify in Central City.

* * *

Barry sat in his bed, rubbing his face as he sped out of bed and quickly changed into his Flash uniform. He dusted it off and sprinted to the front door, exiting his house when he saw a yellow figure standing in the street. Barry squinted his eyes at the figure that seemed to smile when he realized Barry was looking at him.

 _"Hello Flash. Or should I say, Barry Allen."_ the Reverse Flash said, his voice masked due to the man shaking his vocal chords to mask his real voice.

"You..." Barry said to himself. Reverse Flash's smile seemed to grow when he saw Barry realize who he was.

 _"Well Flash? Are you fast enough?"_ Reverse Flash asked. Barry looked back, knowing that Joe needed him at the bank robbery... but would he understand if Barry were to capture the Reverse Flash? Barry looked back at the Reverse Flash who raised his arms and let out a low chuckle. The Reverse Flash then disappeared into the rain as Barry felt the anger grow inside him.

"You killed my mom..." Barry whispered to himself, dashing after his mother's kill, in the complete opposite direction of the bank robbery that was going on.


End file.
